Kyuhyun's baby?
by Suci0807
Summary: CHAPTER 12 UPDATE. Kyuhyun yang baru pulang recording Radio Star menemukan keranjang bayi di depan pintu mobilnya. Dan hidupnya perlahan berubah ketika bayi itu masuk ke dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya. Kyuhyun, Taemin, member Super Junior, member SHINee.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : BabyKyu**

**Genre : Family, Frienship**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Taemin, member Super junior, member SHINee**

**Disclaimer : all them belom to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

* * *

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan girang menuju mobilnya. Akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan recording Radio Star selama empat jam, ia bisa bergegas kembali ke dorm dan menikmati mimpi indahnya.

Ah membayangkannya saja membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Menikmati kasur empuknya, memeluk guling dengan berselimutkan selimut biru tebalnya. Tidur hingga siang karena esok hari tak ada jadwal yang harus dilaksanakan.

Seraya melirik jam tangannya, Kyuhyun menekan tombol unlock dikunci mobilnya. Bunyi klik pelan terdengar memnuhi basement parkiran itu. Matanya mengerjap. Binar matanya bersinar terang karena membayangkan empuknya sang kasur yang telah menunggunya.

Bunyi duk terdengar ketika sepasang kakinya menendang sesuatu. Kyuhyun berjengit pelan. Ia menunduk untuk melihat apa yang menghalangi langkahnya untuk membuka pintu mobil.

Ia mengerjap sekali.

Selama beberapa detik hanya keheningan saja yang menemani Kyuhyun. Matanya berkedip-kedip ketika mendapati keranjang bayi di depan pintu mobilnya.

Mahkluk mungil nan kecil yang terbungkus selimut tebal berwarna biru laut itu ikut mengerjap ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang menunduk menatapnya.

Kedua tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai udara. Meminta Kyuhyun untuk menggendongnya.

Selama satu menit yang penuh kebingunga, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget. Siapa yang malam-malam seperti ini menaruh keranjang bayi? Dan kenapa harus ada di depan pintu mobilnya?

Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya yang sudah penat itu.

Kyuhyun berjongkok. Menoel pelan pipi sang bayi. Mengira-ngira apakah ini benar-benar bayi manusia atau bayi hantu. Tetapi segala kebingungan itu lenyap ketika sang bayi menggapai dan menggengam erat telunjuk kananya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap takjub. Seumur-umur, eh tidak 23 tahun hidupnya, ia tak pernah menemui seorang bayi yang langsung menyukainya. Butuh proses yang agak lama bagi para bayi itu untuk akrab dengan dirinya.

Getaran ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku celana menyentak Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafas dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh basement. Siapa tahu ada ibu-ibu yang sedang histeris mencari seorang bayi. Tetapi hingga lima menit menunggu, tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang muncul.

Ish.

Decaknya di dalam hati.

Kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangan bayi itu dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan sang bayi yang tidak tahu-tahu langsung tertidur pulas.

Merasa bahwa meninggalkan bayi itu adalah suatu perbuatan kejam, Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan melempar tasnya ke dalam. Agar lebih leluasa ketika mengangkat keranjang bayi itu.

Biarlah esok ia mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Toh esok hari ia juga tak ada jadwal. Malam ini ia sudah terlalu lelah dan butuh tidur. Biar saja bayi ini ia bawa pulang dan tidur dengannya.

Saat mengangkat keranjang bayi itu, sebuah amplop yang cukup besar meluncur turun. Kyuhyun kembali menunduk dan mengambilnya. Ia melangkah membuka pintu mobil yang berada di sisi satunya. Menaruh keranjang bayi itu dengan pelan di atas jok mobil. Lalu ia berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Memasang seatbeltnya.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. Menimang-nimang apakah akan membaca surat iu sekarang atau nanti. Tetapi rasa penasarannya membuatnya membuka amplop itu.

Ada dua lembar surat. Satu akta kelahiran sang bayi. Lalu satu lembar mengenai identitas sang bayi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum membaca dua lembar surat itu. firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada hal menggilakan yang akan menimpanya sebentar lagi.

Dan benar saja. Setelah membaca surat itu dengan tuntas. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganga dengan lebar. Ini benar-benar gila dan menyusahkan.

* * *

"Hyung,"

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Magnae SHINee yang sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa itu berlari pelan menujunya.

"Ah, Taemin. Wae?" tanyanya.

Taemin nyengir lebar seraya menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Aku baru pulang dari game center."

Heh. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, semalam ini? Dan magnae satu itu tak dicari oleh hyungdeul-nya yang lain? Biasanya baru menghilang selama dua jam dan tak berada dipantauan sang 'umma' SHINee saja, Key sudah rebut mencarinya.

"Kau tak terbenturkan? Sejak kapan kau senang bermain game?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Taemin mempout bibirnya, merajuk. "Hyung~~~. Aku kesal karena Minho hyung tak ada di dorm, jadi aku pergi saja ke game center. Eh ternyata malah keasyikan."

"Dan Key tak mencari mu?"

Cengerin Taemin makin lebar, "Aku mematikan ponselku."

Kyuhyun berdecak, ternyata magnae paling imut dan polos seantero SM Entertaiment sudah mulai terkontaminasi.

"Kajja, aku tak mau Key menghambur seluruh dorm hanya untuk mencari mu."

Kyuhyun melangkah, kembali melanjutkan jalannya dengan Taemin yang berada di sebelahnya. Taemin mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan tenang, ketika menoleh dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tampak berbeda, ia mengerjap polos.

"Kau punya bayi, Hyung?"

Eh? Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lagi, ia menatap Taemin dan menatap keranjang bayi yang dibawanya secara bergantian.

"Ah ini. Kau bacalah. Tetapi jangan berteriak." Kyuhyun mengangsurkan amplop itu kepada Taemin.

Taemin menerimanya dan membuka amplop itu. mengeluarkan isinya dan membaca dua lembar surat menyusahkan itu –menurut pemikiran Kyuhyun- . Matanya melebar dan decakan kesal sesekali keluar saat membacanya.

Dengan wajah kesal yang tak tahu kenapa, Taemin mengembalikan surat itu ke Kyuhyun.

"Ini benar-benar gila, hyung. Hah. Baik-baiklah baby. Kau mengingatkan ku dengan Yoogeun." Ucap Taemin seraya mengelus bayi itu dengan lembut.

Yoogeun adalah balita yang diasuh oleh member SHINee di Hello Baby.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksi hyungdeul saat melihatnya." Seru Kyuhyun lemas. Taemin menepuk-nepuk lengan Kyuhyun prihatin. Pasti besaok hyung evil-nya ini akan dicerca habis-habisan dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Mereka berdua melangkah dengan kepala penuh menuju dorm. Membelah kesenyuian malam yang membuat hidup Kyuhyun dan Taemin berubah secara perlahan sejak malam ini.

* * *

Kepada tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat.

Saya titipkan bayi ini kepada anda.

Tolong rawat dan jaga dia dengan baik.

Saya yakin anda akan menyanyanginya.

Dan tolong jangan melaporkannya ke polisi atau membawanya ke panti asuhan.

Karena apabila anda melakukannya, maka anda sudah menyia-nyiakan bayi ini.

Kedua orang tua bayi ini, sekarang sedang berada di dalam tahanan karena suatu kasus.

Tolong anda jaga dan rawat bayi ini.

Dan berilah ia nama sesuka hati anda.

Tertanda,

Saya yang menaruh bayi ini di depan mobil anda.

Terima kasih.

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Bagaimana reaksi para hyungdeul Kyuhyun lain saat melihat sang bayi? Apakah mereka akan menerimanya atau tidak?

Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Taemin yang pulang larut malam?

Bagaimana usaha Kyuhyun untuk mencari tahu kehidupan sang bayi?

Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya dan Lee So Man?

* * *

Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Hai hehehhe. Salam kenal :)

Selamat membaca. Saya author baru di sini. Semoga berkenan untuk membaca cerita ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang mau membaca dan memberi review :)

Suci.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Kyuhyun's baby?**

**Genre : Family, Frienship**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Taemin, member Super junior, member SHINee**

**Disclaimer : all them belom to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

**Chapter 1**

Namja bersurai ikal madu itu menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya. Ia merasakan geli dan basah di daerah sekitar dadanya. Seperti ada yang bermain-main air di atas tubuhnya.

Rasa tak nyaman itu semakin menjadi, saat ini rasa gatal dan geli bercampur menjadi satu. Berat tubuhnya juga seperti tambah berat. Seperti ada yang menimpanya.

Suara ringikan pelan sayup-sayup memenuhi kamarnya. Magnae Super Junior itu menggeliat, berusaha bangun dan membuka matanya yang terasa lengket. Kelewat lelah. Ia yang tidur telentang dan hanya menggunakan singlet dan celana training perlahan membuka mata. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, menyesuaikan dengan suasana gelap yang menyelubungi kamarnya.

Suara ringikan kecil itu makin terdengar. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya dan menjerit keras ketika nipplenya digigit dengan kuat tanpa rasa ampun.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HUWEEEEEE. HIKS HIKS."

PRANG.

BRAK.

"KYUHYUNIE JANGAN BERTERIAK-TERIAK." Lengkingan Ryeowook membahana di seluruh dorm.

Suara jeritan Kyuhyun, suara tangis bayi, suara piring yang terjatuh, suara pintu yang dijeblak keras, dan suara lengkingan Ryeowook memenuhi seluruh dorm menjadi satu. Membuat pagi yang cerah menjadi lebih meriah.

* * *

"Jelaskan kepada kami, siapa bayi itu?" suara menuntut Heechul seolah-olah terdengar seperti algojlo. Jari lentiknya menunjuk sosok bayi mungil yang berada di pangkuan Ryeowook.

Mereka semua berkumpul mengelilingi sang magnae yang berdiri di tengah-tengah hanya dengan singlet dan celana training serta wajah mengantuk. Si bayi juga sudah tenang setelah dibuatkan susu dan diganti popoknya oleh Ryeowook dan Donghae.

Setelah pagi yang penuh teriakan, sembilan namja yang diidolakan di seluruh dunia itu bergegas menuju kamar sang magnae, mendobrak pintunya dengan keras. Berebut untuk masuk ke dalam.

Delapan belas pasang mata yang indah itu terbelalak kaget dan hampir melompat keluar ketika melihat pemandangan super menggilakan yang tersuguh di kamar sang magnae.

Magnae evil mereka digelayuti oleh seorang bayi, bayi yang asik mengemut nipple Kyuhyun, seolah mencari air susu ibunya.

Suara tangis dan deru nafas yang memburu memenuhi kamar Kyuhyun. Wajah-wajah penuh penasaran terpampang jelas di wajah mereka semua.

Ryeowook dan Donghae yang pertama kali tersadar langsung berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, mengangkat tubuh mungil sang bayi yang asik menyusu pada Kyuhyun, memisahkannya dan membawa keluar. Menjauhkannya dari amukan para hyungdeul yang lain.

Kyuhyun yang masih berada di antara sadar dan tidak sadar langsung di seret oleh Kangin dan Heechul keluar. Ia hanya bisa mengumpat kesal. Pagi bebasnya berubah menjadi pagi yang menyeramkan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau tak punya mulut untuk menjawab?" Heechul berseru dengan ketusnya.

Kyuhyun melempar deathglare ke hyung evilnya itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau kalian semua tak memberi ku waktu untuk menjelaskan!" balasnya tak kalah judes.

Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah saat ini, belum lagi rasa pening yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut keras. Dadanya juga terasa perih karena gigitan bayi menyusahkan itu.

Heechul mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Duduklah dulu Kyunnie," ucap sang leader pelan. Menenangkan si magnae yang sedang emosi.

"Tak usah." Balasnya ketus. "Aku tak tahu hyugdeul akan percaya atau tidak? Bayi ini ada di depan pintu mobilku semalam, seseorang menaruhnya dan menyuruhku untuk merawatnya." Jelasnya singkat.

"Bukan anak mu dengan yeojachingumu eoh?" suara lantang Heechul kembali terdengar.

"Chullie!"

"Hyung!"

"Aku tak seperti itu!"

Suara Leeteuk yang menegurnya, suara Ryeowook dan Donghae yang refleks berteriak dan suara keras Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan namja murahan!" sengit Kyuhyun.

Hangkyung menepuk punggung Heechul menenangkan. Ryeowook mengusap-usap kepala si bayi dengan lembut karena bayi itu meringik kaget dan takut.

"Tak apa baby." Bisik Ryeowook menenangkan.

"Jaga ucapanmu Chullie. Jelaskan dengan benar Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, "Aku sudah menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, hyung!"

"Aku tak percaya." Desis Heechul dan Kangin bersamaan.

"Terserah! Aku tak pernah meniduri yeoja manapun. Aku punya otak untuk berpikir. Aku punya tata krama dan etika. Aku bukan orang bodoh!" jelas Kyuhyun kesal.

Apa sih susahnya percaya? Toh hyungdeulnya tau bahwa ia sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Dan datang pemikiran dari mana itu? seenaknya saja menuduhnya meniduri yeoja.

Kyuhyun tau aturan. Sebandel-bandelnya ia, Kyuhyun tak pernah memperlakukan yeoja dengan lancang.

"Kau tak berbohongkan, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Hyung tersayang Kyuhyun itu sejak tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan saja. Ia masih berusaha untuk mencerna semua yang ada. Antara percaya dan tidak.

Dongsaeng terkecilnya ini tak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar norma seperti itu. Tetapi siapa bayi mungil nan menggemaskan yang berada di pangkuan Ryeowook itu? tak mungkin ia datang sendiri ke dorm mereka.

Semalam tak ada yang mendengar Kyuhyun pulang. Mereka semua sudah terlelap. Kelelahan menjalani jadwal padat hari itu.

"Sungmin hyung tak percaya padaku?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Ia shock mendapati pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban, ia menunduk tak ingin melihat wajah kecewa dan shock Kyuhyun.

"Kibum hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun tegas. "Aku berbohong atau tidak? Kau tahu dengan jelas kapan aku berbohong. Katakan pada mereka semua!" pinta Kyuhyun.

Kibum menatapnya datar. Ia sudah tahu sejak tadi bahwa magnae ini tak berbohong. Tapi penjelasan singkat yang disampaikan Kyuhyun masih belum membuatnya yakin.

"Bagaimana bummie?" tanya Donghae.

"Kyuhyun tak berbohong hyungdeul." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai ke seluruh hyungdeulnya. Ia tak berbohong sama sekali. Untuk apa juga ia berbohong? Bayi ini anak manusia, bukan anak kucing yang bisa dipungut kapan saja.

"Aku masih tak percaya." Kekeuh Heechul dan Kangin.

Kembali Kyuhyun berdecak. Menyusahkan. Dasar orang-orang tua keras kepala. Ia melangkah kembali ke kamar, meninggalkan hyungdeulnya begitu saja. Mengambil barang bukti agar seluruh hyungdeulnya percaya bahwa ia tak berbohong.

Ditaruhnya amplop menyusahkan itu ke atas meja. Suara gebrakan keras terdengar ketika ia menaruhnya.

"Baca saja itu. Aku tak berbohong!"

Ia menggendong si bayi mungil yang belum diberinya nama itu. Sang bayi mendadak girang ketika melihat wajahnya yang berada di depannya. Kedua tangannya terentang ke depan meminta untuk di gendong.

Kyuhyun yang selama ini tak pernah berurusan dengan bayi, tiba-tiba saja begitu fasih saat menggendong. Tampak seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menggendong anaknya.

Mendekap bayi itu, membiarkannya memainkan rambut ikalnya.

Semuanya yang menatap interaksi antara Kyuhyun dan si bayi tercengang takjub. Magnae mereka tak dimusuhi oleh bayi tersebut.

"Baca surat itu Heechul hyung. Dan tarik ucapanmu yang menuduhku seenak jidat." Ucapnya tegas dan jengkel. Terkesan tidak sopan memang, tetapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Biar saja hyungnya yang satu itu mendelik kesal.

Heechul merampas amplop yang berada di tangan Donghae. Ia mengeluarkan semua isinya. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk berebut mengambil kertas yang lain. Sedangkan Heechul membaca surat itu dengan lantang agar semuanya mendengar.

Selesai membacanya, ia mendengus tak percaya. Semua yang mendengar juga memasang wajah tak percaya. Apakah di dunia hal seperti ini?

"Aku tak berbohong kan? Jadi tarik ucapanmu mu itu Heechul hyung!"

Heechul berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, dihempasnya surat itu begitu saja. Lalu jari telunjuknya menekan kening Kyuhyun, "aku tetap tak percaya. Beri bukti yang lebih meyakinkan, bocah!" ucapnya kemudian melangkah keluar dorm, menuju lantai dua belas.

Kyuhyun mendesis jengkel dan kesal. Sial.

"Akh! Terserah hyungdeul kalau tak percayal. Aku sudah menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Donghae hyung, kau percaya padaku kan kalau aku tak berbohong?" tanya Kyuhyun resah. Ia tahu, hyung ikannya itu selalu mendukungnya. Buktinya sejak tadi ia tak ada menyela dan menyanggah Kyuhyun sama sekali.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangaannya, menatap wajah yang lain dengan cemas. Ia memang tak yakin Kyuhyun berbohong, wajah bayi mungil itu tak ada mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Yang menyamakan mereka hanya mata saja.

Donghae mengangguk dengan pelan. Ia berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun dan melihat wajah si bayi yang sedang memainkan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Siapa lagi yang percaya bahwa aku tak berbohong?"

Ryeowook dan Kibum berdiri. Mereka berdua mendekati Kyuhyun. Sisanya yang lain hanya duduk dengan diam. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah.

Ia kecewa ketika Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Hangkyung tak mempercayainya karena hal ini.

"Terserah hyungdeul. Aku akan buktikan bahwa aku tak berbohong tentang hal ini." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Ia berbalik dan menatap ketiga hyungnya, berbisik dengan pelan seraya melangkah menuju kamar.

"Gomawo hyung." Ucapnya tulus.

Kepergian Kyuhyun hanya menyisakan keheningan yang lama. Hingga suara Kibum menyentak mereka semua. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Hyungdeul. Kalian benar-benar." Ia menggeleng sekali lagi. Menatap hyungdeulnya dengan prihatin.

"Kajja Donghae hyung. Sebentar lagi aku berangkat." Kibum menarik tangan Donghae keluar dari dorm lantai sebelas. Sebentar lagi ia ada jadwal syuting, dan Donghae semalam ingin ikut dengannya pagi ini.

Ryeowook juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kibum. Ia menatap hyungdeulnya satu persatu seraya menggeleng prihatin. Dihelanya nafas dan berkata, "Kalau hyungdeul tak mandi sekarang, kita akan terlambat untuk pergi ke KBS. Kyunnie tak ada jadwal hari ini."

Semuanya serentak berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar masing-masing. Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Hangkyung kembali ke lantai dua belas. Ryeowook melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil handuk lalu pergi mandi.

Hari ini Leeteuk, Hangkyung, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kangin, Eunhyuk, Yesung, dan Shindong ada jadwal bersamaan. Mereka harus menjalani syuting salah satu acara di KBS.

Yesung dan Shindong sedang tidak tidur di dorm, mereka akan langsung pergi ke KBS. Sedangkan Siwon, ia tidur di rumahnya.

* * *

Dorm SHINee.

Key berteriak nyaring di hadapan Taemin. Ia berkacak pinggang dan mengomel panjang lebar. Onew dan Jonghyun yang melihat keadaan Taemin hanya bisa member semangat dengan berbisik-bisik. Tak mau mendapatkan maukan Key dipagi hari bila ikut berteriak juga.

Bila Key sudah marah dan emosi, semua member SHINee tak ada yang berani untuk bersuara. Mereka semua tak mau menjadi sasaran empuk untuk pelampiasan emosi Key.

Taemin meringis lemah. Ini salahnya sendiri. Seandainya semalam ia tak lupa waktu saat bermain game. Pasti pagi ini Key tak akan menghukumnya.

Taemin dihukum oleh Key untuk membersihkan seluruh penjuru dorm mereka. Mengumpulkan baju-baju kotor dan mengirimkannya ke laundry. Membuatkan sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam untuk mereka semua. Lalu ia juga harus menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan kaca, dan segala hal rumah tangga lainnya.

Dan jam lima pagi tadi ia sudah dibangunkan oleh Key dengan suara 'merdunya'. Taemin mengingat-ingat dalam hati untuk tak pulang larut malam lagi. Ia kapok.

'Huh! Seandainya ada Minho hyung. Minho hyung, tolong aku.' Ratapnya sedih.

* * *

Yeah chapter satu selesai :)

Semoga suka :)

Terima kasih buat **keroro. , demikyu, octaviani, LylaAkariN **yang sudah memberi review :)

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan.

Maaf bila ada ketidak nyamanan :)

a/n : semua member Super Junior ada dalam cerita ini. Hangkyung tak pergi dari Super Junior, Kibum tak mengambil cuti, Leeteuk dan Heechul juga belum menjalankan wamil mereka.

p.s. : ternyata seperti ini rasanya menulis cerita tetapi yang memberi review hanya empat orang hehehe. Karma karena sering jadi silent reader kali ya ._.

Review again? ;)

Suci.


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf banget buat :

**Ratnasparkyu**

**Kyukyukyuku**

**Ghaida**

**MinPumpkins**

**Malida mine**

**DIANA **

Saya nggak lihat review kalian dif fn. L jadi maaf namanya nggak di tulis ya. Jujur saja saya masih bingung.

Ada yang tau gimana supaya yang review tanpa sign in bisa terlihat? Kalau nggak buka email saya nggak akan tau siapa aja yang review. Tolong kasih tau saya ya. Dan sekali lagi maaf untuk kalian berenam L


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Kyuhyun's baby?**

**Genre : Family, Frienship**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Taemin, member Super junior, member SHINee**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

Whoaaa senang banget banyak yang kasih respon positif sama cerita ini. Terima kasih banyak :)

Nah sebelum kalian melanjut membacanya, saya mau menjawab pertanyaan yang ada.

Gimana membayangkan oppadeul, biar lebih jelas ketika membacanya? Seperti ini, dicerita saya ini, saya memang membuat semua member Super Junior ada. Termasuk Leeteuk, Heechul, Hangkyung, dan Kibum. Kenapa? Soalnya saya ngerasa nggak sreg kalau yang ditulis cuma Sembilan member saja.

**Kok Kyuhyunn ada di Radio Star? Padahal ada Leeteuk, Heechul, Hangkyung, dan Kibum. Seharusnya kan tidak ada.**

Ada yang bertanya kira-kira seperti itu. Kenapa saya buat seperti itu? karena saya ingin aja. Kyuhyun sudah jadi MC di Radio Star. Tapi seluruh hyungdeulnya ada semua. Seperti itu hehehehe.

Lalu ada yang bertanya, ini bersetting tahun ke berapa? Saya ambil tahun 2012. Tapi tidak mutlak harus sama dengan kehidupan nyata oppadeul. Namanya juga fanfiction kan? ;)

Lalu kalau ingin lebih mudah menghayalkan bagaimana wajah-wajah oppadeul di cerita ini, saya jabarkan sedikit.

Bayangkan saja Heechul dan Kyuhyun seperti di Mr. Simple ya. Terus di Mr. Simple, Kyuhyun juga masih kurus hahaha (menurut saya dia di SF&S, agak sedikit gemuk ._.v). untuk gaya rambut Kyuhyun, lihat gaya rambut dia waktu tampil di mucore tanggal 7 Juli 2012. Pas nyanyi From U.

Donghae bayangkan saja waktu dia main di Panda dan Hedgehog. Gantengnya nggak ketulungan *o*.

Terus buat Siwon, bayangkan saja waktu dia main di Poseidon hehe.

Buat yang lain kecuali Hangkyung dan Kibum, bayangkan mereka waktu promosdi SF&S ya. Tapi warna rambut Yesung warna hitam, entah kenapa saya lebih suka lihat Yesung kalau rambutnya warna hitam.

Hangkyung bayangkan saja waktu dia menghadiri acara award yang di Frankfurt itu. Saya lupa apa nama acaranya itu.

Kalau Kibum bayangkan saja dia sesuai bayangan kalian masing-masing hehehe ._.v

Lalu ada yang bertanya, apa fungsi Taemin? Taemin ya magnae SHINee hahaha. Nggak kok, di cerita ini, member SHINee yang bantu Kyuhyun buat rawat bayi mungil itu sebelum oppadeul yang lain percaya sama Kyuhyun.

Oke cukup penjelasannya. Semoga jawaban saya memuaskan. Kalau masih bingung silakan ditanyakan saja.

Silakan melanjutkan membaca ^^

**Kyuhyun's baby?**

**Chapter 2**

**Dorm SHINee**

Taemin bersembunyi di belakang Minho. Ia mengintip dari balik punggung Minho, melihat Key dan Minho yang saling melempar tatapan tajam. Beberapa menit yang lalu saat Minho membuka pintu dorm, ia disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya hampir emosi hebat.

Melihat dongsaeng tersayangnya sedang mengepel lantai. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya. Di dorm hanya ada Taemin sendirian, ia ditinggal oleh hyungdeulnya. Key menyeret Onew dan Jonghyun untuk makan di luar karena Taemin belum sempat memasak.

Taemin yang mendengar suara pintu dibuka langsung mendongak. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Minho yang berdiri diam. Bengong memperhatikannya.

Taemin melepas begitu saja ganggang pel, ia menerjang Minho dengan pelukan. Mengadukan semuanya tentang omelan yang diberi oleh Key. Minho yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggung Taemin.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit terpaksa, mengingat ia baru saja pulang syuting Dream Team, Minho membantu Taemin membersihkan dorm. Selain itu, ia juga luluh karena melihat puppy eyes yang disuguhkan oleh sang magnae.

Dan satu jam kemudian Key, Onew dan Jonghyun datang. Minho yang mendengar suara Key saat membuka pintu langsung menunggunya. Mendelik kesal ke salah satu hyungnya itu.

"Kenapa senang sekali menghukum kami? Toh Taemin juga tidak pulang terlalu larut." Bela Minho.

Key mendengus, "Hampir jam 12 malam itu kau bilang tidak larut? Magnae satu itu melanggar peraturan yang ada."

"Siapa yang tak bosan bila ditinggal sendirian di dorm sejak pagi!"

"Tapi ia tak harus mematikan ponsel. Kami bertiga bingung mencarinya kemana!" balas Key tak mau kalah.

Minho memutus tatapannya dari Key dan berputar, menghadap Taemin yang bersembunyi di belakangnya. "Benar kau mematikan ponsel?"

Taemin menunduk takut. Ugh, suara Minho benar-benar mencekam. Pelan-pelan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Minho berdecak dan menggeleng. Ia kembali berputar dan menghadap Key.

"Tapi tak harus menghukumnya dengan membersihkan dorm. Dorm kita ini luas bila dibersihkan seorang diri."

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali yang keluar dari bibir Key. Ia hanya diam saja.

Minho melanjutkan ucapannya, "Toh hyung juga tak pernah dihukum oleh Onew hyung bila pulang pagi sendirian. Kenapa Taemin yang baru sekali melakukan sudah dihukum?"

Mereka semua diam mendengar ucapan Minho. Jonghyun yang biasanya menyela Minho juga ikut diam, takut bila menyela di tengah suasana yang tidak kondusif seperti ini.

Keheningan melanda dorm SHINee cukup lama. Hingga suara salah satu sunbae mereka memecahkan suasana hening itu.

"Annyeong. Taemin-ah aku perlu bantuan mu. Eh ada apa?" Kyuhyun menyapa para hoobaenya dengan semangat. Tetapi tak ada satu pun yang menjawabnya.

Semua member SHINee hanya diam saja. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun dengan diam.

"Kalian kenapa? Sariawan semua?" celetuknya. Ia melepas gendongan bayi yang digunakannya untuk menggendong Minwoo. Bayi mungil yang akhirnya ia beri nama itu.

Dilepasnya topi rajut yang menutup kepala Minwoo. Menggendongnya dengan menghadapkan Minwoo ke semua member SHINee.

Bayi mungil itu melonjak girang dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Ia merentangkan tangannya ke arah Minho. Senyuman lebar dilemparnya untuk Minho.

Lalu semua member SHINee dan Kyuhyun tercengang kaget ketika mendengar pekikan girang Minwoo ke Minho.

"….YUNG."

* * *

**Dorm Super Junior. Empat jam sebelum Kyuhyun datang ke dorm SHINee**

Kyuhyun keluar kamarnya ketika mendengar suara ahjumma yang biasanya membantu di dorm. Ia sebenarnya sudah selesai mandi sejak tadi. Tapi enggan keluar sebelum seluruh hyungdeulnya pergi berangkat ke KBS.

Ryeowook sempat mengetuk pintu kamarnya, memberitahu bahwa sarapan Kyuhyun sudah siap di meja makan. Lalu hyung manisnya itu pergi.

Minwoo.

Kyuhyun memberi nama itu untuk si bayi mungil yang saat ini sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Setelah memandikannya, sekalian bermain air, bayi mungil itu mengantuk dan tak lama tertidur dengan Kyuhyun yang mengelus-elus punggungnya.

Ternyata Minwoo sudah bisa tidur menyamping.

Ia juga sudah menelpon eomma-nya. Memberitahu semua tentang Minwoo. Ia sendiri tak pernah sekali pun mengurus bayi. Berdekatan dengannya saja, bayi-bayi manis itu terkadang menangis duluan.

"Ah Kyuhyun-ah ternyata ada kau. Ku pikir kau ada jadwal juga." Sapa Jung ahjumma.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Aku sedang libur sehari."

"Istirahatlah kalau begitu. Aku mau membawa pakaian kalian ke laundry dulu."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melangkah menuju sofa. Merebahkan dirinya di sana, mengambil psp dari kantong celana lalu terhanyut memainkannya.

Belum ada satu jam Kyuhyun bermain. Suara tangis bayi terdengar dari kamarnya dengan cukup keras. Membuatnya dan Jung ahjumma tersentak kaget.

Kyuhyun lantas melompat dari sofa dan berlari ke kamarnya. Masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati Minwoo yang menangis. Mata bayi itu basah dengan air mata, ia terduduk dan terisak.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekatinya, menggendongnya dengan hati-hati. Ia mengelus-elus punggung Minwoo, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Bukannya tenang, Minwoo malah semakin terisak keras. Ia menangis dengan kencang. Kyuhyun yang bingung langsung membawanya keluar.

Melihat Jung ahjumma yang menatapnya kaget. "Bayi siapa?" tanya Jung ahjumma.

Kyuhyun menggeleng gusar, suara tangis Minwoo masih saja terdengar.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan. Sekarang tolong aku, ahjumma. Minwoo kenapa? Ia tak mau berhenti menangis." Ucapnya cemas.

Jung ahjumma mengangguk paham. Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menaruh Minwoo di sofa. Jung ahjumma memeriksa celana Minwoo. Ternyata bayi itu mengompol. Kyuhyun tak memasangkannya pempers.

"Ia hanya mengompol dan tak merasa nyaman. Ambilkan celananya yang kering, sekalian dengan bedak dan pempers-nya." Perintah Jung ahjumma.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil apa yang diminta oleh Jung ahjumma. Sekilas ia melirik tempat tidurnya. Untung saja ia sudah melapisi tempat tidurnya dengan perlak yang terdapat dalam tas milik Minwoo yang kemarin malam bersebelahan dengan keranjang bayinya.

'untung aja, kalau tidak tempat tidurku bakal bau. Hih'

Diserahkannya semua yang ia bawa ke Jung ahjumma. Jung ahjumma menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk memperhatikannya dengan benar. Siapa tahu Minwoo terbangun tengah malam dan butuh diganti celananya.

Jung ahjumma juga memberi tahu Kyuhyun untuk selalu membubuhkan bedak, supaya Minwoo tetap wangi dan tidak bau. Tentu saja harus dibedakan mana bedak yang untuk wajah, bedak untuk badan dan bedak untuk –maaf- bokong Minwoo.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Mengingatnya dengan jelas di kepalanya.

Setelah Jung ahjumma mengganti celana Minwoo yang basah, bayi itu perlahan berhenti menangis. Ia mengemut jempolnya, haus. Jung ahjumma yang mengerti kembali menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengambil susu dan botol dot.

"Ingat Kyuhyun-ah. Susunya hanya hangat-hangat kuku saja. Setelah Minwoo menghabiskan susunya, tepuk-tepuk punggungnya dengan pelan agar dia tidak muntah." Jelas Jung ahjumma seraya menyodorkan botol susu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo."

Kyuhyun mengangkat Minwoo, menimangnya –sebelumnya Jung ahjumma sudah memberi contoh bagaimana caranya-. Minwoo meminum susunya dengan lahap. Bayi itu bersendawa lalu terkikik senang.

Kyuhyun yang melihat juga ikut tertawa pelan. Minwoo yang dipangku Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk tangannya dengan girang. Ia menyengir dan melihatkan dua giginya yang baru tumbuh.

"Aigoo kau lucu sekali Minwoo-ya." Kyuhyun mencium pipinya dengan gemas.

Minwoo terkikik geli. Ia senang ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya.

Jung ahjumma yang sudah diberi tahu semuanya ikut tersenyum melihat interaksi antara Kyuhyun dan Minwoo. Ia tak menyangka bahwa bayi sesehat dan semanis itu dibuang begitu saja. Apa orang tua bayi ini tak menyanyangi buah hati mereka? Untung saja Kyuhyun yang menemukannya, bagaimana kalau orang jahat. Bayi ini bisa saja diperjual belikan. Miris.

Guk.

Suara gonggongan choco. Anjing kecil milik Eunhyuk menginstrupsi candaan Kyuhyun dan Minwoo. Anjing itu menatap Kyuhyun dan Minwoo dari balik kandangnya. Bersama dengan anjing milik Ryeowook dan bada –anjing milik Donghae- mereka bertiga menatap Minwoo tertarik.

Minwoo yang melihat terpekik girang. Bayi mungil itu melonjak-lonjak dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Berusaha untuk turun dan menghampiri kandang-kandang ketiga anjing itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit kesusahan, ia menurun Minwoo dan menaruhnya di karpet berbulu tebal di depan sofa. Minwoo yang merasa telah bebas, langsung merangkak laju menuju ketiga kandang itu.

Ia duduk di depannya, tangannya masuk ke dalam kandang choco. Kyuhyun refleks berteriak, takut Minwoo digigit oleh choco.

Ketiga anjing itu memang dimasukan ke dalam kandang dan ditaruh di dorm lantai sebelas bila pemiliknya sedang tidak ada. Agar memudahkan untuk memantau mereka.

"Yak. Nanti kau digigit." Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan Minwoo. Minwoo yang kaget langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Siap untuk menangis kembali.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, "Aish. Arra arra. Kau boleh bermain dengan mereka. Dan kalian jangan menggigit Minwoo." Kyuhyun memperingatkan ketiga anjing itu dan memberikan deathglare sebgai bonusnya.

Minwoo terpekik girang ketika Kyuhyun mengeluarkan satu persatu ketiga anjing itu. Bada yang paling bersemangat langsung berputar mengelilingi Minwoo dan mengibaskan ekornya. Memberi salam dengan caranya sendiri.

Anjing milik Ryeowook (saya lupa namanya-_-) juga ikut mengelilingi Minwoo. Choco berjalan dengan anggun ke depan Minwoo.

Guk.

Ia menggonggong pelan menyapa Minwoo.

Minwoo tersenyum girang. Ia ikut menggonggong seperti choco.

"guk.." balasnya.

Whoaaa Kyuhyun takjub melihatnya. Ia tak menyangka ketiga anjing itu bisa mudah dekat dengan Minwoo. Dengan Kyuhyun saja mereka tak sedekat itu.

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan senang. Minwoo yang mendengar kembali ikut menepuk tangannya.

"ppa…" ucapnya nyaring.

"Eh? Kau memanggilku?" tunjuk Kyuhyun ke dirinya sendiri.

"ppa…" ucap Minwoo sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat Minwoo tinggi-tinggi. Ia senang mendengar Minwoo yang berusaha berbicara. Dan apa itu tadi? Ppa? Appa? Jadi Minwoo menganggap dirinya Appa?

Hihihi. Lucu. Kikik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menaruh Minwoo ke atas karpet. Membiarkan bayi itu bermain dengan ketiga anjing milik hyung-hyung-nya itu.

* * *

Lelah menemani Minwoo yang berguling-guling dengan bada dan choco. Kyuhyun merabahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan memposisikan tubuhnya menyamping. Melihat Minwoo yang tidak lelah bermain.

Bayi mungil itu masih asik berguling-guling dengan bada dan choco. Anjing milik Ryeowook sudah Kyuhyun kembalikan ke kandangnya. Entah mendapatkan firasat dari mana, Ryeowook mengirimnya satu pesan untuk tidak bermain-main dengan anjingnya. Ugh pelit.

"Kau tak lelah Minwoo-ya? Aku saja lelah melihatmu berguling-guling seperti itu." monolog Kyuhyun sendirian.

Minwoo tak ada memperhatikannya. Ia asik bermain dengan salah satu kaki bada.

Pintu dorm terbuka. Heechul masuk. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tiduran di sofa. Matanya tertuju ke bayi yang sedang bermain dengan bada dan choco. Tawa bayi itu terdengar begitu senang. Bada tak berhenti menggoyangkan ekornya, tanda bila ia sedang senang.

Bada dan choco tak berhenti menggonggong. Tentu saja dengan gonggongan pelan.

Choco yang melihat Heechul berdiam langsung menggonggong nyaring. Menyentak Kyuhyun yang hampir memejamkan mata.

Kyuhyun duduk dan melihat Heechul. Ia mendengus ketika melihat hyungnya itu. dipalingkan wajahnya, melihat Minwoo yang bermain dengan bada.

Ia menggendong Minwoo. Mendekapnya erat. Lalu menatap Heechul sengit.

Heechul yang ditatap seperti itu mendadak jengkel. Ia mendesis judes.

Kyuhyun juga ikut mendesis. Ia masih kesal dengan hyungnya yang satu ini.

Minwoo yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kajja, Minwoo-ya. Ada nenek lampir, nanti kau direbusnya." Celetuk Kyuhyun.

Heechul mendelik, siap melempar Kyuhyun dengan ponselnya. Dan matanya tambah mendelik ketika mendengar gumaman yang cukup nyaring dari bayi yang digendong Kyuhyun.

"pir.."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan kabur ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Heechul yang berteriak kesal.

* * *

Chapter 2 selesai :)

Ayo review lagi. Hehehe.

Dan makasih buat yang member review. Dan yang bertanya, semoga jawaban saya di atas sana bisa memuaskan.

**Lyta andrea, Park Ri Yeon, Okta1004, octaviani, DIANA, Zaky UzuMo, ghaida, CherRyeowook, ciecie, Augesteca, demikyu, cho fikyu, de. **

p.s. : jangan panggil saya 'thor' dong. Saya bacanya aneh. Kalau kelahiran 94, panggil Suci saja. ;)

Review again? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Kyuhyun's baby?**

**Genre : Family, Frienship**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Taemin, member Super junior, member SHINee**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

**Kyuhyun's baby**

**Chapter 3**

Kyuhyun dan semua member SHINee mengerubungi Minwoo yang asik memainkan boneka kodok milik Minho. Setelah pekikan girang Minwoo yang memanggil Minho dengan 'yung' tadi, bayi mungil itu menjadi lengket dengan Minho dan tidak mau lepas darinya.

Bila dipaksa, maka Minwoo akan menangis keras.

Key dan Taemin sudah menyerah untuk mengambil hati Minwoo. Mereka duduk dengan wajah cemberut. Kyuhyun pun seperti itu. Padahal tadi saat belum bertemu Minho, Minwoo tak rewel dan mau bercanda dengannya.

Sekarang?

Jangan harap, dipanggil saja tidak mau menoleh. Asik memainkan boneka kodok hijau dipangkuan Minho.

"Sudahlah hyung, toh nanti malam Minwoo juga akan tidur dengan mu. Ia hanya terlampau senang bertemu dengan namja tampan seperti ku." Minho berkata dengan narsisnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik, dijitaknya kepala Minho cukup keras. Minho mengeluh kesakitan. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apa rencana mu untuk Minwoo, hyung? Tak mungkin kau hanya berdiam diri saja kan?" tanya Jonghyun. Ia duduk di sebelah Minho. Sedang berusaha untuk berdekatan dengan Minwoo, agar bayi itu mau dicium olehnya.

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya, "Itu masalahnya. Aku ke sini ingin meminta bantuan kalian. Hyungdeul tak ada yang percaya padaku. Mereka beranggapan bahwa Minwoo adalah anakku. Hanya Donghae hyung, Kibum hyung, dan Wookie saja yang percaya padaku. Yang lain akan percaya kalau aku bisa membawa bukti lain selain dua lembar surat itu." jelas Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut.

Rasa kesal dan jengkel itu masih mengendap di hatinya. Hyungdeulnya itu benar-benar keras kepala.

"Lalu kami harus berbuat apa?"

Taemin bertanya dengan polosnya. Ia memiringkan kepala ke kanan, tidak sengaja beraegyo. Minho yang melihatnya jadi gemas sendiri. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat Taemin seperti itu. Setelah pengumuman kelulusan sekolah beberapa waktu lalu, magnae satu itu tak mau terlihat kekanakkan lagi.

"Aku berencana untuk tes DNA. Itu hal utama untuk membuktikan hal ini kan? Lalu aku juga mau kalian membantuku mencari tahu siapa orang tua Minwoo sebenarnya."

Onew menepuk tangannya, "Ah benar. Hari ini saja hyung pergi ke rumah sakit. Hasil tes DNA kan tidak bisa didapatkan dalam sehari saja. Selama menunggu hasilnya, kita bisa mencari tahu tentang orang tua Minwoo."

"Tapi aku tak tahu siapa orang yang menaruh Minwoo di dekat mobilku." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lesu.

Mereka semua berpikir mencari cara. Minwoo yang duduk dipangkuan Minwoo menguap tiba-tiba. Ia turun dari pangkuan Minho dan merangkak menuju Kyuhyun.

"…ppa." Suara Minwoo menyentak mereka semua. Kyuhyun menunduk dan melihat mata sayu Minwoo. Mengantuk.

Eh mengantuk lagi? Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, baru jam sebelas. Dan Minwoo sudah mengantuk lagi?

Diangkatnya Minwoo, mendekapnya dan mengelus-elus punggung Minwoo dengan lembut. Minwoo menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa geli.

Semua member SHINee memandang takjub pemandangan di depan mereka itu. Tak percaya bahwa hyung evil mereka bisa begitu sayang dengan seorang bayi.

Ugh! Yoogeunie, boggoshipoyo.

Member SHINee membantin bersamaan.

"Sepertinya ia haus, hyung. Kau membawa botol susu dan susunya?" tanya Key.

Kyuhyun bersuara di tengah rasa gelinya, Minwoo masih menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di dadanya. "Ada di dalam tas ku. Ambil saja. Ah ya Key, kau bisa membuatkan bubur untuk Minwoo? Ia belum ada makan sama sekali."

Taemin membelalakkan matanya, "Jinjja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu pagi tadi ia makan apa?" kali ini Minho yang bertanya.

"Aku hanya memberinya biscuit bayi yang ada di dalam tasnya saja dan dua botol susu."

"Hyung." Koor mereka serentak. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan geram. Kyuhyunn menaikkan alisnya, bingung. Ada apa? Mengapa mereka semua berkoor seperti itu?

"Kenapa tidak diberi makan. Minwoo itu manusia. Pasti sejak tadi dia lapar." Seru Key kasihan. Ia berdiri, mengambil botol susu dan susu bubuk Minwoo. Lalu pergi ke dapur. Membuatkan susu dan bubur sekalian.

"Siapa juga yang bilang kalau dia anak kucing." Celetuk Kyuhyun.

Ke empat dongsaengnya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Dasar evil magnae.

* * *

**DORM SUPER JUNIOR.**

Leeteuk membuka pintu dorm lantai sebelas. Satu persatu seluruh dongsaengnya masuk. Sungmin langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menaruh tas dan berganti pakaian.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menuju dapur. Mengambil air putih untuk semuanya. Sedangkan sisanya terkapar di atas sofa.

Siwon dan Yesung ikut pulang ke dorm.

"Dimana Kyunnie?" tanya Siwon. Pasalnya dorm terlihat sepi dan tak ada siapa-siapa. Jung ahjumma sudah pulang. Izin untuk pulang cepat, meninggalkan pesan di pintu kulkas. Memberi tahu mereka bahwa ia telah memasakkan makanan untuk makan siang. Hanya tinggal memanaskannya saja.

"Ia tak ada di kamarnya." Sahut Sungmin seraya menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Kyunnie di dorm SHINee." Kata Ryeowook. Tangannya penuh membawa botol air minum dan gelas.

Yesung berdiri dan membantunya. "Untuk apa dia di sana?" tanya Yesung.

"Minwoo tertidur. Kyunnie sedang belajar membuat bubur dengan Key. Ugh. Padahal aku juga bisa membuatkannya." Sungut Ryeowook tak terima.

"Minwoo?" koor penuh tanya memenuhi dorm super junior.

"Ne." Ryeowook mengangguk. "Minwoo. Bayi yang dibawa Kyunnie tadi malam."

"Bayi?" Siwon mengernyit bingung.

"Hem. Kyunnie membawa bayi tadi malam. Katanya ada seseorang yang menaruh bayi itu di dekat mobilnya." Leeteuk menjelaskan

"Jinjja?"

Semuanya mengangguk. Yesung dan Shindong yang tak tahu apa-apa menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Bayi siapa?" tanya Yesung.

"Molla." Jawab semuanya serentak.

Siwon berdiri. Menyambar ponselnya yang ada di atas meja.

"Kau mau ke mana, Wonnie?"

"Aku mau bertemu Kyunnie. Bye hyungdeul, wookie." Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Shindong, lalu melambaikan tangannya dan keluar.

"Hyungdeul percaya bahwa Kyunnie berbohong?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

Semuanya diam, tak ada yang menjawab. Eunhyuk yang baru kembali dari kamarnya menyahut, "Sebenarnya aku tak yakin. Tapi bagaimana bisa orang yang menaruh bayi itu dengan teganya menaruhnya di dekat mobil Kyunnie?"

"Aku juga tak percaya. Kyunnie tak mungkin berbohong untuk hal seperti ini. Hah seharusnya kita tak begitu keras dengannya tadi pagi." Ucap Sungmin menyesal. Hangkyung mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Sungmin.

"Kita tunggu saja apa yang akan dibawa Kyunhyun-ah untuk membuktikan hal yang sebenarnya." Ucap Leeteuk bijak.

* * *

**DORM SHINee**

"Yoo dongsaeng-dongsaeng ku." Sapa Siwon. Ia melangkah masuk setelah dibukakan pintu oleh Jonghyun. Jonghyun melangkah di belakangnya.

"Ah Siwon hyung. Ada apa kemari?" Minho yang keluar dari kamarnya menyapa Siwon.

"Ryeowookie bilang, Kyuhyunnie ada di sini. Lalu di mana dia sekarang?" Siwon celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun hyung pergi dengan Taeminnie sejak tadi."

"Eh? Pergi? Kemana?"

"Rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?" tanyanya panik.

Minho menggeleng. Ia melangkah ke sofa di depan televisi, menyalakannya dan mencari channel yang menayangkan siaran pertandingan bola.

"Siapa yang sakit, Minho?"

"Tak ada. Mereka berdua ada urusan di sana."

"Urusan apa?"

"Tak tahu. Hyung cerewet sekali sih." Gerutu Minho terganggu.

Siwon mendelik. Sialan dongsengnya yang satu ini. Ia duduk di sebelah Minho. Melepas kacamata hitam dan topinya.

"Dimana bayi yang dibawa Kyunnie? Dia dibawa ke rumah sakit juga?"

"Aniya. Minwoo tidur di kamar ku."

"Aku ingin melihat." Siwon berdiri dan hampir melangkah menuju kamar Minho. Tapi suara Key menghentikkannya.

"Jangan hyung. Minwoo baru saja tertidur setelah lelah menangis."

"Eh?"

"Hem. Ia menangis karena tinggal Kyuhyun hyung."

Siwon berdecak dan kembali duduk di sebelah Minho.

* * *

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya di tengah arus padat jalanan Seoul. Taemin duduk di sebelahnya. Asik memainkan ponselnya.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Meminta seorang dokter kenalan Minho untuk melakukan tes DNA antara dirinya dan Minwoo. Tentu saja dengan meminta dokter itu merahasiakan tentang hal ini. Bisa menjadi berbahaya bila media tahu tentang hal ini.

"Ah hyung." Taemin mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang fokus menyetir.

"Waeyo?"

"Bukannya di dalam amplop itu ada akta kelahiran Minwoo. Kenapa tak menggunakan itu saja."

Kyuhyun mengerem, lama merah menghentikan perjalanan mereka. "Ah itu hanya akta palsu. Mana akta kelahiran yang hurufnya tumpang tindih." Cibirnya.

"Yang benar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Lihat saja sendiri." Kyuhyun menyodorkan amplop yang ada di atas dashboard mobilnya.

Taemin mengambilnya dan membacanya dengan teliti. Matanya terbelalak membacanya. "Ah iya juga. Lalu bagaimana kita harus bertindak?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua pundaknya. "Molla."

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Siwon melangkah keluar dari dalam lift yang membawa mereka menuju lantai sebelas. Berjalan seraya berbincang pelan. Minwoo sudah bangun dan asik mengedarkan matanya kemana saja. Menangkap apapun dengan mata kecilnya itu.

Siwon berjalan di sebelah Kyuhyun seraya menenteng paper bag yang berisi bubur bayi buatan Key.

Kyuhyun sendiri menggendong Minwoo di depan dengan gendongan koala.

"…ppa." Suara pelan Minwoo terdengar. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon berhenti. Menunggu kata apa yang selanjutnya akan dikeluarkan oleh Minwoo. Tapi hingga lima menit berlalu, tak ada satu pun suara yang keluar. Minwoo malah tertawa. Ia sepertinya senang telah membuat 'appa' barunya menunggu.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya gemas. Ia berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dan memainkan kedua tangan Minwoo. Senyum menawan yang selalu melelehkan seluruh elf di dunia, ia pamerkan di depan Minwoo.

"Aigooo. Kau menggemaskan sekali baby." Ia menciumi pipi Minwoo secara bertubi-tubi. Membuat Kyuhyun yang menggendongnya hampir terjengkang jatuh ke belakang.

Minwoo sendiri tertawa senang. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Siwon. Berterima kasih dengan caranya sendiri.

"Hyuuuung!" desis Kyuhyun. "Berhenti! Kau mau membuat ku jatuh, eoh?" sungutnya kesal.

Siwon menepuk kepala Kyuhyun. Nyengir lebar. "Hehehe. Mian Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun mengucrutkan bibirnya dan melangkah menuju dorm. Meninggalkan Siwon sendirian.

Dimasukkannya password, lalu membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang." Serunya.

"Ah akhirnya kau pulang juga Kyuhyun-ah. Dimana Siwon-ah?" tanya manajer hyung.

"Aku di sini, hyung."

"Sudah lengkap semua?" tanyanya seraya menatap member satu persatu.

"Ne." jawab Leeteuk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberi tahu jadwal kalian besok. Jadi Super Junior-M besok berangkat ke Beijing selama dua hari. Lalu setelah dari Beijing, KRY langsung ke Tokyo. Yang lain jalankan jadwal seperti biasa." Jelas manajer hyung. "Jadi, mala mini kalian harus sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Aku tak mau besok pagi ribut mencari barang. Dan Donghae-ah, jangan lupa dimana kamu menaruh barang-barang mu. Besok jam tujuh, aku akan menjemput," lanjut manajer hyung.

Donghae yang ditegur, memajukan bibirnya. Ugh!

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Ke Beijing dan Tokyo? Yang benar saja? lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Minwoo? Tidak mungkin bayi mungil ini dibawa ke dua tempat itu. Kalau di tinggal di dorm, siapa yang akan menjaganya? Hyungdeulnya belum ada yang menerima Minwoo dengan baik.

"MWOYA? Kenapa aku tak tahu?" teriaknya terkejut.

"Kan minggu lalu sudah diberi tahu sama Yesung hyung." Kata Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya lupa. Ia berjengit. Lalu melepas gendongan Minwoo. Menyerahkan bayi itu ke Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun berlari ke kamarnya dengan panik. Berteriak memanggil-manggil eommanya.

Yang lain menatapnya takjub. Ada apa dengan uri Kyunnie mereka?

* * *

Yoossssssssh! Chapter tiga selesai.

Ayo-ayo diberi review. Chapter empatnya mungkin baru bisa hari minggu di updatenya. Saya masih ada UAS. Dan semua tentang bisnis. Dan semua itu memusingkan.

Jadi tolong diberi review ya :). Maaf di chapter yang ini pendek. Saya pusing habis UAS Pengantar Manajemen -_-

Terima kasih yang sudah memberi review di chapter kemarin.

Yang bertanya kenapa diberi nama 'Minwoo'. Saya tiba-tiba saja dapat begitu saja waktu memikirkan Taemin dan Ryeowook. Hehehe.

So, review again? ;)

Suci


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Kyuhyun's baby?**

**Genre : Family, Frienship**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Taemin, member Super junior, member SHINee**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

A/N : tolong jangan panggil saya 'thor' ya. Saya nggak suka bacanya. Kalau kelahiran 94 panggil Sui saja. Atau panggil chingu atau eonnie. Juga tidak apa-apa.

**Chapter 4**

Kyuhyun duduk diam seraya menatap awan mendung yang menggantung di langit Beijing. Malam ini akan ada recording untuk reality show terbaru SJM. PSP hitam kesayangannya sudah menganggur sejak tadi. Tak disentuhnya sama sekali. Kepalanya penuh memikirkan banyak hal. Tidak bisa fokus untuk memainkan game.

Ugh. Sial.

Umpatnya jengkel.

Mood-nya benar-benar ada dititik terbawah. Menyebalkan. Kenapa harus selama ini sih meninggalkan Korea? Ia benar-benar merindukan Minwoo. Bayi mungil dengan dua giginya yang baru tumbuh itu terngiang-ngiang sejak tadi di kepalanya.

Suara tawa renyahnya membuat Kyuhyun hampir melemparkan kepalanya ke dinding. Tidak habis pikir, bayi itu baru dua hari masuk ke dalam hidupnya tetapi sudah menghasilkan efek rindu sebesar ini.

Belum lagi dengan masalah tes DNA dan orang tua Minwoo. Ia belum tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menemukan siapa orang tua kandung Minwoo. Benar-benar memusingkan!

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya sedang menekuk wajahnya dengan kesal dan meninju-ninju sofa dengan brutal. Mereka berempat, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Hangkyung satu kamar. Sedangkan sisanya ada di dua kamar yang berbeda.

Saat ini hanya tinggal dirinya dan Kyuhyun saja yang ada di kamar. Ryeowook sudah menyeret Siwon, Hangkyung, Zhoumi, dan Henry untuk menemaninya berkeliling Beijing sebelum besok dia dan Kyuhyun terbang ke Tokyo.

Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum mereka semua pergi ke lokasi recording reality show itu.

Sungmin menaruh ponselnya. Eunhyuk baru saja memberi tahu kalau dia pergi dengan Donghae untuk menyusul Ryeowook.

Dengan langkah pelan dan tak mau mengganggu Kyuhyun, Sungmin berjalan mendekati dongsaengnya itu.

Dilingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, membuat sang magnae tersentak kaget.

"Ah hyung. Mengagetkan saja. Waeyo?"

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-ah? Sejak tadi diam saja. Kau sedang bad mood?" tanya Sungmin. Ia menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lesu. "Ne. Aku merindukan Minwoo."

"Minwoo? Nugu?"

"Bayi mungil yang ku bawa itu." sahutnya lesu.

"Ah aku ingat. Mianhe Kyunnie." Seru Sungmin dengan nada menyesal.

Kyuhyun melepas lingkaran tangan Sungmin, memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Sungmin yang duduk bersila di atas sofa. Alisnya terangkat satu, menatap Sungmin, meminta penjelasan.

Sungmin memainkan jarinya, menundukkan kepala, lalu berkata, "Mianhe karena aku tak percaya dengan penjelasan mu kemarin pagi. Aku yakin kalau kau tak berbohong." Sungmin berkata dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Kan aku sudah bilang. Aku tak mungkin berbohong untuk masalah seperi ini."

"Mianhe."

"Sudahlah hyung. Lupakan saja. Aku tahu hyung tak tahan kalau ku diamkan terus." Serunya percaya diri lalu tertawa.

Sungmin memutar matanya bosan. Dilemparnya bantal sofa ke wajah Kyuhyun. Ia memajukan bibirnya.

Setelah tertawa, Kyuhyunn mengacak-acak rambutnya. Membuat Sungmin yang duduk di depannya hanya bisa melongo heran.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku merindukan Minwoo. Apa aku tak bisa pulang besok saja?" rengeknya.

Sungmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Jangan sembarangan kalau berbicara. Kalau Yesung hyung tahu, kau akan dijadikan makanan ddangkoma."

"Tak mau! Tapi aku baru pulang besok lusa." Rengeknya lagi.

"Kalau kau rindu, kenapa tidak menelpon eomma mu? Kemana otak pintarmu Tuan Cho?" sindir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya, merutuki kebodohannya, ah bukan-bukan, seorang Cho Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh. Ia hanya lupa akan hal itu. Iya lupa.

"Ah Minnie hyung, saranghae." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin sebentar, lalu berlari mengambil ponselnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia ikut berdiri, rebahan di sebelah Kyuhyun yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Eomma, Kyuhyun imnida. Eomma sedang dimana?"

"…."

"Ne. Aku telpon Ahra Noona. Annyeong Eomma, saranghae."

"…."

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan telponnya, lalu menelpon Noona-nya.

"Noona!"

"Dimana sopan santun mu captain Cho?" sembur Ahra.

Kyuhyun meringis seraya menjauhkan ponselnya, sementara Sungmin terkikik geli mendengar teriakan Ahra.

"Mianhe. Kau sedang dimana Noona? Ada Minwoo dengan mu?"

"Di rumah. Ada. Kau tak rindu anak mu? Ia sudah menangis tadi pagi memanggilmu terus."

"Minwoo bukan anak ku. Aku sudah jelaskan semuanya kan, jadi jangan berbicara sembarangan. Sedang apa dia?"

"Cih. Minwoo sedang makan biscuit. Kau tak mau melihat wajahnya? Kau bawa laptop? Kita berskype saja."

"Ne!"

Kyuhyun mematikan lagi sambungan telponnya. Ia berdiri, menuju lemari dan mengambil tasnya. Mengeluarkan laptopnya. Menyalakannya lalu menghubungi Noona-nya.

"Annyeong. Dimana Minwoo, Noona?" tanya Kyuhyunn sesaat setelah tersambung dengan Ahra Noona.

"Gezzzz. Kau tak rindu dengan ku? Minwoo saja yang ditanya." Rajuk Ahra.

Kyuhyun hanya menyengir saja. Dari wajah Noona-nya, layar laptop Kyuhyun menampilkan keadaan ruang tengah rumahnya. Seorang bayi mungil tengah asik bermain dengan mobil-mobilan. Salah satu tangannya memegang biscuit.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. "Noona, Minwoonya dihadapkan ke laptop. Ppaliwa!"

Ahra mengangkat Minwoo dan memangkunya. Wajah belepotan biscuit terpampang di depan layar laptop Kyuhyun.

"Lihat Minwoo-ya. Siapa itu yang ada di depan mu?"

Minwoo melepas mobil-mobilan yang dipegangnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar laptop. Matanya berbinar senang melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Annyeong Minwoo-ya. Bogoshippoyo." Seru Kyuhyun senang.

"..Ppa." teriak Minwoo girang. Bayi itu melonjak-lonjak di atas pangkuan Ahra. Tangannya terjulur ke depan, berharap bisa memegang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ya baby Minwoo. Kenapa wajah mu jelek seperti itu?" celetuk Kyuhyun.

Minwoo yang seolah mengerti langsung berubah menjadi lesu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Lalu, "PPA!" Teriaknya nyaring. Ahra, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan Minwoo itu lantas menutup telinga mereka.

"Kyu!" tegur Ahra dan Sungmin berbarengan.

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, nyengir lebar. "Mianhe Minwoo-ya. Aku hanya bercanda."

Minwoo merengut dengan lucunya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang melihat wajah Minwoo langsung terkikik geli.

"Sapa appa mu Minwoo-ya." lalu Ahra membisingkan sesuatu kepada Minwoo.

"Yong.. ppa. Shippoyo." sapanya dengan wajah penuh senyum. (Annyeong Appa bogoshippoyo.)

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membulatkan mata mereka. Tak menyangka bayi seumur Minwoo sudah bisa mengerti dengan apa yang diberitahukan kepadanya.

Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang dengan lebarnya. Mendadak ia menjadi begitu senang dan bahagia.

"Ya. Aku pintar sekali Minwoo-ya." Seru Sungmin girang. Ia bertepuk tangan sendiri mendengar sapaan Minwoo ke Kyuhyun tadi.

Minwoo ikut menepukkan tangannya. Mulutnya kembali gatal ingin berbicara. Layar laptop Kyuhyun sekarang dipenuhi oleh dua wajah yang berbeda. Wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Mma…" panggil Minwoo ketika melihat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Ahra tertawa bersama mendengar kata apa yang terucap dari bibir mungil Minwoo untuk Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin sendiri memajukan bibirnya. Kesal. Enak saja dia dipanggil dengan sebutan umma.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melanjutkan mengobrol dengan Ahra dan Minwoo hingga seluruh member datang ke kamar mereka. Setelah semuanya berkumpul, bukannya berhenti. Mereka malah semakin gencar menggoda Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang dipanggil oleh Minwoo dengan appa dan umma.

* * *

FLASHBACK TIGA HARI YANG LALU.

Seluruh member Super Junior hanya bisa berdiam diri dan tak melakukan apa-apa saat melihat magnae mereka berteriak histeris seraya memasukkan baju-baju milik Minwoo. Berlari ke sana ke mari menyiapkan semua peralatan Minwoo yang tadi pagi dikeluarkan olehnya dan diletakkan sembarangan.

Kyuhyun hampir menangis ketika menyiapkan itu semua. Ia menelpon eommanya dengan panic. Setelah dimarahi oleh sang eomma. Kyuhyun menyiapkan sisa peralatan Minwoo dengan tenang.

Leeteuk hanya duduk diam ketika melihat magnaenya sibuk. Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelahnya, asik bercerita dan mengajak Minwoo berbicara. Kibum yang biasanya hanya diam dan larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Ikut bercanda dan bermain dengan Minwoo saat Kyuhyun kerepotan.

Kyuhyun menenteng tas berisi baju Minwoo dan tas kecil berisi susu. Ia menghampiri Ryeowook yang duduk dengan Minwoo. Sebelumnya, gendongan koala yang tadi dilepasnya, sudah dipakai kembali.

"Kajja Minwoo-ya. Kita ke tempat halamoeni." Kyuhyun mengangkat Minwoo dari pangkuan Ryeowook.

Bayi mungil itu tersentak kaget dengan gerak tiba-tiba Kyuhyun. "Hik hik." suara ringikan bayi terdengar. Kyuhyun yang baru mengangkat Minwoo terkejut sendiri.

"Yak Kyunnie. Pelan-pelan kalau menggendong bayi. Jangan tiba-tiba seperti itu!" sentak Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun perlahan mundur. Ia menjauh dari Minwoo. Ryeowook baru saja mengambilnya dan menggendong untuk menenangkan Minwoo yang terisak pelan.

"Mianhe." Kyuhyun berkata dengan lirih.

Yang lain diam saja melihat Kyuhyun disentak cukup keras oleh sang eternal magnae. Donghae yang memang sedang berdiri, menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum menenangkan dan menggumam pelan.

"Ajak Wookie saja Kyuhyun-ah. Sepertinya Minwoo tidak mau lepas darinya." saran Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh, tanpa menyela ia mengajak Ryeowook untuk ikut ke rumah eommanya.

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pergi yang lain masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk besok.

* * *

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya, Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelahnya tak ada mengajaknya berbicara. Hyung manisnya itu asik sendiri berbicara dengan Minwoo. Dan bayi mungil itu juga dengan antusias menjawab perkataan-perkataan Ryeowook dengan bahasanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya. Aish. Setelah tadi lengket dengan Minho, sekarang menempel dengan Ryeowook. Lalu ia hanya dijadikan pelarian begitu? Ck.

"Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan ku untuk membuatkan bubur untuk Minwoo?"

Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook bertanya ketika mobil Kyuhyun berhenti karena lampu merah.

"Bubur? Aish! Tertinggal di dorm." decak Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, jawab pertanyaan ku."

"Aku pikir kalian akan pulang sore. Jadi aku minta Key saja yang buatkan bubur untuk makan siang Minwoo. Jung ahjumma kan izin pulang, pasti kau akan sibuk membuatkan makanan untuk hyungdeul." kilah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mencibir, "Lain kali biar aku saja yang membuatkan Minwoo bubur." ucapnya tegas dan tidak mau dibantah.

"Ne."

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka bertiga sampai di rumah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook jalan lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mengambil tas Minwoo.

Ditekannya bel rumah Kyuhyun, seraya menunggu, Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk punggung Minwoo. Bayi itu baru saja tertidur ketika mobil Kyuhyun masuk ke halaman rumahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma." sapa Ryeowook ketika pintu terbuka. Eomma Kyuhyun yang membukakan pintu. Wanita cantik itu memeluk Ryeowook.

Beliau membelai rambut Minwoo dengan pelan. Takut membangunkannya.

"Kajja Ryeowook-ah." ajak beliau masuk.

Ryeowook mengangguk, ia melangkah masuk dan mengikuti eomma Kyuhyun hingga ruang tengah.

Ternyata ada Noona Kyuhyun yang sedang menonton tivi. Ahra yang mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya lantas menengok. Ia terpekik girang ketika melihat Ryeowook. Eommanya menegur Ahra untuk tidak ribut.

"Annyeong Noona." sapa Ryeowook.

"Ah Ryeowookie. Aku merindukanmu." seru Ahra, ia memeluk Ryeowook, tak merasa telah menghimpit seseorang yang sedang digendong oleh Ryeowook.

"Yak Noona! Kau ingin membuat Minwoo sesak napas?!" Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk langsung berseru keras.

"Eh?" Ahra melepas pelukannya, ia mundur perlahan. Memperhatikan Ryeowook dengan seksama. Ah iya, ternyata namja manis itu tengah menggendong seorang bayi.

"Nugu?" tanya Ahra polos.

"Bayi Kyunnie." Sahut Ryeowook santai. Tak merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun telah melemparkan deathglare mematikannya.

Ahra mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun. "Kau hamil Kyuhyunnie?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menganga mendengar perkataan Noona-nya.

"Noona!" teriaknya jengkel.

Rumah Kyuhyun mendadak ramai dengan suara teriakan dan tangisan bayi.

Kyuhyun dan Ahra dijewer oleh eommanya. Sedangkan Ryeowook, ia kembali sibuk menenangkan Minwoo yang menangis karena mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Kenapa Noona tak bilang kalau akan ke Korea? Aish kita tak bisa berlibur bersama. Aku ada jadwal selama empat hari. Noona berapa lama di sini?" Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal. Pasalnya, mencocokkan jadwal pekerjaannya dengan jadwal pulang Noona-nya itu adalah suatu hal yang susah. Saat Noona-nya ada waktu luang, pasti Kyuhyun yang ada jadwal pekerjaan. Seperti sekarang ini. Ck.

"Aku dua minggu di sini captain Cho. Tenang saja. Kita punya banyak waktu untuk berlibur."

"Yaksok? Awas kau berbohong."

Ahra menjitak kepala dongsaengnya itu, kebiasaan. Selalu berbicara dengan banmal.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Minwoo selama kau di Beijing? Hyungdeul mu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia duduk di sebelah Noona-nya. Mereka duduk berdua saja di ruang tengah. Ryeowook dan eommanya sibuk di dapur. Sedangkan Minwoo, bayi mungil itu tidur di kamar Kyuhyun.

Setelah menangis hebat karena kaget mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun tadi. Minwoo langsung diajak mandi oleh Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang menyiapkan pakaian Minwoo.

"Noona saja yang menjaganya bersama eomma. Hanya empat hari saja. jeongmal?" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo. Untuk dongsaeng ku tersayang ini. Dan jangan lupa membawakanku oleh-oleh yang banyak."

Kyuhyun memeluk Noona-nya dengan sayang.

FLASHBACK END.

* * *

Hanya tersisa waktu dua puluh menit sebelum recording acara SJM dimulai. Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai di make-up duduk diam dengan psp di tangannya. Ia sudah merasa tenang setelah berskype dengan Minwoo dan Noona-nya. Yah walaupun banyak gangguan disekitarnya.

"Gui xian," panggil Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun hanya menyahut seadanya saja. Fokusnya sedang disedot oleh pspnya.

"Gui xian." Panggil Zhoumi sekali lagi.

"Hm."

Zhoumi mendecak, ia menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"Waeyo gege?"

"Angkat telpon mu. Berbunyi terus sejak tadi."

Kyuhyun menerima ponselnya yang disodorkan Zhoumi. Tertera nama Taemin di sana. Kyuhyun langsung mengangkatnya sebelum kena sembur oleh gegenya.

"Nde Taemin-ah. Mianhe. Aku tak mendengar dering ponselku."

Yang lain serentak mencibir. Bagaimana mau mendengar kalau seluruh fokusnya dicurahkan ke benda persegi panjang hitam itu.

"Jinjja? Aish! Aku sedang di Beijing sekarang. Apakah tidak bisa dikirim lewat email saja? ck! Kau saja yang mengambil. Apa? di Jepang? Arraseo. Setelah kembali ke Korea, aku akan ke sana. Berapa lama kau di Jepang? Lama sekali. Ne ne. Good luck Taemin-ah."

Kyuhyun menutup sambungan telponnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati hyungdeulnya menatap dengan penuh penasaran.

"Waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aniya. Urusanku dengan Taemin." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Ia kembali fokus memainkan pspnya. Tidak mempedulikan hyungdeulnya yang sudah siap melemparnya kapan saja.

* * *

Yooosh. Chapter empat datang. Maaf telat sehari dari janji mau updatenya. Tiba-tiba saya malas nulis ._.

Agak sedikit kecewa karena yang review berkurang dari sebelumnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Kalau reviewnya sedikit, berarti cerita saya ini tidak bagus untuk dibaca ya?

Ayo dong beri saya pendapat, saran ataupun kritik. Saya nggak gigit kok. Hahahha.

Makasih buat yang memberi review di chapter sebelumnya.

**chen clouds, Augesteca, flamintsqueen, RuCho D'Evil, gyu1315, Park Ri Yeon, LylaAkariN, lee minji elf, thiefhanie fhaa , vietaKyu, Forte orange, Pororia**

review again, ;)

Suci.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Kyuhyun's baby?**

**Genre : Family, Frienship**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Taemin, member Super junior, member SHINee**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan riang keluar dari ruang dokter. Ditangannya sudah ada hasil tes DNA antara dirinya dan Minwoo. Ternyata penantiannya selama hampir seminggu terbayar juga.

Iya hampir seminggu. Tepatnya enam hari setelah ia melakukan tes, Kyuhyun baru bisa mengambil hasil tes tersebut. Setelah pulang dari Tokyo, saat itu Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung sampai tengah malam di Seoul. Kyuhyun tak sempat untuk mengambilnya. Lalu Taemin juga tidak bisa mewakilinya untuk mengambil hasil tes tersebut. SHINee sedang menjalankan promosi mereka di Jepang. Dan mereka di sana selama 14 hari.

Lalu bukan hanya hal itu saja yang menghambat. Keesokan paginya, saat Kyuhyun hendak pergi ke rumah sakit. Ahra Noona menelpon dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat datang ke rumah. Pagi-pagi sekali Minwoo menangis hebat. Ia demam. Mungkin saja merindukan Kyuhyun. Karena sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, bila seorang bayi ditinggal cukup lama, ia bisa merasakan rindu yang teramat. Dan bisa membuatnya jatuh sakit bila tidak lekas bertemu dengan orang yang dirindukannya.

Ada-ada saja.

Kyuhyun yang baru selesai sarapan langsung kalang kabut sendiri. Ia panik Tanpa menunggu hyungdeulnya selesai sarapan, Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dorm dan pergi ke rumahnya.

Ia dan Ahra mengantar Minwoo ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa. Dan rumah sakit yang dituju berbeda dengan rumah sakit dimana ia melakukan tes DNA. Sehingga membuatnya tidak sempat pergi menemui dokter.

Setelah dibawa periksa. Minwoo tidak mau lepas darinya. Bayi itu akan menangis bila dijauhkan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun butuh setengah hari penuh untuk menemani dan menenangkan Minwoo. Kemudian meninggalkan Minwoo untuk sementara di rumah eommanya. Ia harus menjalankan jadwal hingga jam 8 malam. Lalu setelah itu ia pergi kembali ke rumahnya.

Kyuhyun terpaksa menginap di rumahnya dan tidak kembali ke dorm karena sang eomma menyuruhnya menginap. Dan juga, Ahra merengek tidak ingin ditinggal Kyuhyun. Dongsaengnya itu lupa membawakan oleh-oleh untuknya. Alasannya karena terburu-buru pergi dari dorm. Sebagai hukuman, Ahra melarang Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke dorm.

Akhirnya sisa hari itu Kyuhyun habiskan di rumahnya. Menemani sang Noona dan Minwoo.

Dan untung saja hari ini Minwoo sudah kembali sehat. Daya tahan bayi itu ternyata cukup kuat. Sekarang ia ada di dorm, ditemani oleh Ryeowook dan Donghae. Entahlah, hyungdeulnya yang lain ikut menjaga atau tidak.

Mungkin hari ini Hyungdeulnya baru akan percaya sepenuh hati bahwa Minwoo bukanlah anaknya. Surat hasil tes ini akan membuktikannya semua.

Kyuhyun sudah menyeringai senang membayangkan Heechul yang menarik kata-katanya waktu itu.

* * *

Changmin menatap heran ke arah sahabatnya. Tidak biasanya sahabat sesama evilnya itu cemberut dan menekuk wajah ketika bertemu dengannya. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan menceritakan apa saja kepada Changmin dan Changmin pun seperti itu. Tapi hari ini tidak. Setelah secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di gedung SM. Changmin langsung menyeret sahabatnya itu untuk menemaninya makan siang, mengingat bahwa saat mereka bertemu memang sudah masuk waktunya untuk makan siang.

Sudah dua puluh menit Changmin bercerita mengenai promosi lagu baru mereka dan kegiatannya yang lain. Tetapi Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi seadanya. Sahabatnya itu tak berhenti memperhatikan ponselnya.

Tak ada wajah ceria dan antusias dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun ketika mendengar cerita dari Shim Changmin.

Changmin yang sudah lapar hanya mendiamkan Kyuhyun, seraya makan, ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun diam-diam. Kyuhyun tak menyentuh minuman yang dipesannya. Hanya diaduk-aduk, bibirnya tak berhenti menggerutu.

Changmin yang gerah, akhirnya berhenti dengan aksi diamnya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Tak senang bertemu dengan ku?"

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin sebentar, "Ku kira kau tak sadar aku hanya diam. Tak apa. Cepat selesaikan makanmu. Aku ingin cepat kembali ke dorm." Seru Kyuhyun judes.

Changmin mendelik. Ada apa sih dengan magnae Super Junior ini? Sedang PMS? Judes sekali!

"NE!" balas Changmin tak kalah judes.

**Baby every day and night nae gyeote isseojul **

**Sesang geu mueotboda sojunghan seonmul **

**Geudaemanui sarangingeol yaksokhaeyo **

**Say i do, i can't stop loving you**

Mereka berdua tersentak kaget saat ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi nyaring. Changmin hampir saja menjatuhkan ayam goreng yang tengah dimakannya. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengangkat panggilan masuk yang ada. Sebelum lagu Loving You yang menjadi OST panda and hedgehog itu kembali terdengar.

"Gui xian." panggil suara di seberang sana.

"Nde gege. Waeyo?" Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan dari Hankyung.

"Kau dimana? Cepat kembali. Minwoo menangis. Kata Donghae ia demam lagi."

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia berkata akan segera pulang lalu mematikan ponselnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri. Memakai jaketnya. Kemudian melangkah dan meninggalkan Changmin.

Changmin yang tak tahu apa-apa segera memegang pundak Kyuhyun, sebelum sahabatnya itu melangkah lebih jauh. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan. Tetapi kalimat meminta itu tak jadi ia lontarkan karena melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang lebih pucat. Warna kulit Kyuhyun memang pucat, tetapi kali ini wajahnya tampak semakin pucat.

"Ada apa Kyunnie?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke dorm. "Aniya. Aku ingin pulang Changmin-ah. Kau ikut atau tinggal?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan terburu-buru.

"Ikut. Duluanlah ke mobil. Aku bayar dahulu." Changmin melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kyuhyun. Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Dan Kyuhyun harus menjelaskan semuanya.

Changmin melangkah menuju kasir dan membayar. Tak apa lah makanan yang dipesannya belum habis semua. Ia bisa makan lagi nanti di dorm. Yang penting sekarang ia bisa mendengar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun tentang sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui. Untung saja setelah ini ia tak ada jadwal. Changmin hanya tinggal menelpon Yunho hyung-nya dan memberitahu bahwa ia ada di dorm Super Junior.

Kyuhun sudah menunggu di mobil dengan wajah tak sabar. Changmin melangkah dengan cepat menuju mobil Kyuhyun. Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk pindah dari kursi kemudi. Sepertinya mereka berdua tak akan selamat bila Kyuhyun yang menyetir. Sahabatnya itu sedang dalam keadaan kalut.

* * *

Kyuhyun menjeblak pintu dorm. Ia melangkah masuk dengan panik. Hampir saja ia berteriak bila tidak langsung ditahan oleh Changmin yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Tenang kan dirimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau bisa mengagetkan hyungdeulmu."

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Changmin, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tetapi di sana tak ada siapa-siapa. Dorm tampak sepi. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar hyungdeulnya satu persatu. Tapi tetap saja tak ada siapa-siapa.

Dikeluarkannya ponselnya dan kemudian menghubungi Hankyung.

"Gege dimana?"

"…."

"Arraseo." Dimasukkan ponselnya ke kantong celana, lalu ia berlari keluar. Changmin yang bingung, semakin bertambah bingung. Ia ikut berlari, mengejar Kyuhyun. Tentu saja sebelumnya ia sudah menutup pintu, ia tak mau dorm lantai sebelas yang ditempati sahabatnya itu dimasuki oleh maling.

"Kau mau kemana Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Changmin, ia ikut panik karena Kyuhyun berlari dengan tiba-tiba.

"Lantai dua belas. Minwoo ada di sana."

Minwoo?

Otak Changmin langsung mencari tahu siapa nama itu di dalam memori otaknya. Tetapi tak satu pun ketemu. Seingatnya tak ada nama itu yang bersangkutan dengan member Super Junior. Dan juga, sepertinya Kyuhyun tak punya teman bernama Minwoo. Keluarganya pun tampaknya tak ada. Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun tampak begitu panik dan kacau?

Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar di kepala Changmin.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka pintu dorm dengan brutal. Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja.

_ Setan kerasukan setan, eoh? _

"Hyungdeul." Panggilnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju kamar Leeteuk dan Donghae. Di dalam kamar kedua hyung kesayangannya itu ada beberapa member. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun secara serempak. Minwoo ada di dalam gendongan Ryeowook. Suara isak tangisnya masih terdengar, walaupun pelan.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Minwoo. Diusapnya kepala Minwoo dengan sayang. Ingin menangis saja rasanya. Rasa gelisah yang bercampur dengan rasa khawatir menjadi satu. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin meneteskan air matanya.

"Minwoo-ya. Jangan membuatku panik." Lirihnya.

* * *

Changmin duduk di antara Hankyung dan Donghae. Di depannya, Kyuhyun duduk seraya menimang seorang bayi. Dan Changmin amat sangat tak tahu tentang siapa bayi itu. Hyungdeul Kyuhyun hanya diam saja.

Heechul yang biasanya banyak bicara pun ikut terdiam setelah membaca isi amplop yang diserahkan oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

"Hyung, dia siapa?" bisik Changmin ke Donghae seraya menunjuk bayi yang digendong Kyuhyun.

"Bayi Kyunnie." Balas Donghae juga dengan berbisik.

Changmin membulatkan matanya. Ia langsung berdiri. Otaknya tak mempercayai apa yang diucapkan oleh Donghae.

"MWOYA? Dia bayi mu, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanyanya kaget. Suara Changmin yang nyaring membuat Minwoo yang tertidur di dekapan Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat.

Kyuhyun melempar death glarenya dan menatap Changmin tajam. "Duduk!" perintahnya dengan suara yang menakutkan.

Changmin meringis, ia kembali duduk. Pundaknya ditepuk-tepuk oleh Hankyung dan Donghae. Kedua hyung Kyuhyun itu menatap Changmin prihatin. Mereka sudah tahu bagaimana bila si magnae marah. Mengerikan!

"Pabbo! Kau mau membangunkannya, hah? Minwoo baru saja tidur." Sentak Kyuhyun.

Changmin meringis takut. Kyuhyun yang sedang marah itu lebih mengerikan daripada Yunho hyungnya bila marah. Walaupun tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keganasan Heechul dan Jaejoong bila marah. Ah Leeteuk kalau marah juga mengerikan.

"Mian." Ucap Changmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Donghae hyung jangan berbicara sembarangan!" sembur Kyuhyun.

Donghae meringis takut. Ia bergeser lebih rapat ke Changmin. Ugh, sial. Kenapa suara sepelan itu saja Kyuhyun bisa mendengar. Jadi dia kan yang kena.

"Minwoo bukan bayiku. Ada seseorang yang menaruhnya di depan pintu mobilku. Menyuruhku untuk merawatnya. Orang tuanya aku tidak tahu siapa. Yang menaruh Minwoo tak memberi petunjuk satu pun. Hyungdeul ku tak percaya bahwa Minwoo adalah bayi yang ditaruh di depan pintu mobilku. Heechul yakin bahwa Minwoo adalah bayiku. Seenaknya saja berbicara. Kau tahu kan aku sedang tidak menjalin kasih dengan seseorang? Nah yang dibaca Heechul hyung itu adalah hasil tes DNA ku dan Minwoo. Dan yang pasti hasilnya negative." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Changmin menyimaknya dengan tenang. Benar juga? Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tak menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau bayi mungil yang menggemaskan itu anak Kyuhyun. Bayi itu begitu menggemaskan, tentu saja ia bukan anak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kan menyeramkan, ia juga tidak menggemaskan. Yah walau pipi gembilnya Kyuhyun itu sangat menggoda Changmin untuk melahap pipinya.

"Berhenti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak Changmin-ah!" kata Kyuhyun tegas.

Changmin menyengir gugup. Ish kenapa anak itu bisa tau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

"Dan berhenti menatap pipi ku! Pipiku bukan bakpau!" sembur Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan Changmin. Harus menjauh dari Changmin secepatnya, sebelum sahabat sesama evilnya itu menjadikannya obejk bayangan berbagai macam makanan. Hih.

"Sabar Changmin-ah. Gui xian hanya sedang terlampau cemas dengan Minwoo. Minwoo memang sudah demam sejak kemarin." Ucap Hankyung.

Changmin mengangguk paham. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun cemas dan khawatir. Dua perasaan menyebalkan itu terlihat jelas di kedua mata Kyuhyun.

"Heechul hyung, jangan lupa tarik kata-kata hyung waktu itu. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun-ah melakukan yang tidak-tidak untuk memaksa hyung. Aku tak mau terjadi pertumpahan darah di dorm kita." seru Ryeowook mengingatkan.

Heechul mendengus. Ia mengerti. Ia tahu. Ia tidak akan lupa. Ia tak mau membuat keributan dengan Kyuhyun. Terkadang melelahkan harus selalu berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Magnae mereka itu tak pernah mau mengalah dan keras kepala. Tak peduli dengan siapa ia berbicara, bila ia merasa benar. Maka semua orang akan dilawannya untuk membuktikkan bahwa dirinya tidak salah.

"Aku mengerti."

"Haaah. Aku tak menyangka reaksi Kyunnie akan seperti itu." Donghae menghela nafasnya lega.

"Kau saja yang tak tahu hyung. Saat di Tokyo, Yesung hyung hampir mengikat Kyuhyun-ah di kursi karena dia berniat kabur. Magnae itu tak sabar ingin bertemu Minwoo." kata Ryeowook memberi tahu.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"Ne. Kami semua kewalahan menghadapi Kyunnie yang sedang bad mood."

Changmin mendengarkan pembicaraan hyung-hyungnya itu dengan diam. Ia asik menghabiskan kue kering yang ditemukannya di dalam kulkas Super Junior. Biarlah hyungnya asik bercerita. Yang penting ia makan. Perutnya masih terasa lapar.

Changmin-ah. Ckck.

* * *

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Minwoo yang asik menyedot susunya. Dua jam Minwoo tertidur karena efek obat. Setelah terbangun, ia merengek haus. Kyuhyun yang hampir terpejam langsung bangkit dan keluar kamar membuatkan susu.

Minwoo tampak begitu menikmati apa yang sedang diminumnya. Ia sudah bisa memegang botol susunya sendiri.

Benar-benar anak pintar.

Kyuhyun usil, ia menoel-noel pipi Minwoo dengan telunjuknya. Pipi ini begitu gembil. Bila Minwoo tertawa, pipinya semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Apalagi bila ia menyengir, dua buah giginya akan terlihat. Seperti melihat gigi anak kelinci. Lucu dan menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun telentang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Lalu menghela nafas.

Kenapa ada orang tua yang dengan teganya menelantarkan bayi sepintar dan menggemaskan seperti Minwoo. Apa mereka sudah tak menyayangi darah daging mereka sendiri? Lalu bila bayi semungil ini ditelantarkan begitu saja, untuk apa dulu mereka mempertahankannya? Untuk apa mereka berusaha membuatnya?

Hah. Membuat?

Aish. Kyu. Ambigu sekali pikiran mu.

Tak pernah berpikirkah mereka? Di luar sana masih banyak pasangan yang menginginkan anak dan belum mendapatakan kesempatan untuk mempunyai bayi. Sedangkan orang tua Minwoo yang sudah diberi kesempatan, malah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu begitu saja.

Hah. Benar-benar tak bersyukur.

Kyuhyun kembali menghadap Minwoo. Minwoo dengan pintarnya melepas botol susu itu dari mulutnya. Ia tahu saja bila susunya sudah habis.

Kyuhyun mengambilnya, menaruh di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian mengangkat Minwoo dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar tidak muntah.

"Minwoo-ya. Jadilah anak pintar. Buktikan pada orang tua mu bahwa mereka telah salah menelantarkan mu begitu saja." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Ia masih mengelus-elus punggung Minwoo. Harum khas anak bayi menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya.

"Bila mereka memintamu, aku tak akan mengembalikan mu ke mereka. Orang tua mu sudah meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku yang akan merawat mu. Dan tenang saja. Aku dan Taemin akan berusaha untuk mencari tahu tentang orang tua mu. Menanyai mereka, kenapa mereka denga tega meninggalkan mu begitu saja." Kyuhyun berbicara seorang diri.

Minwoo yang ada di dalam dekapannya diam menyimak. Bayi mungil itu seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh appa barunya.

"Saranghae Minwoo-ya."

Kyuhyun mengecup kening dan kedua pipi Minwoo dengan sayang. Membuat Minwoo terkikik geli dan senang.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. Ia menatao wajah Minwoo yang sedang senang. Lalu tiba-tiba melantunkan lagu terbaru dari KRY. Promise You. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun ingin memperdengarkan lagu itu kepada Minwoo.

* * *

**Kawaranai nanikao sinagara  
kawatte iku kisetsuwo aruita kimito  
itsudemo tewo tsunaginagara  
kitanda**

**Tesaguride susunde kita hibimo  
kimiga irukara mayowazuni koreta  
teda tsuyoku ireta donnatokimo**

**Korekara arayuru keshikiga  
kawatta toshitemo bokurawa  
konomamade iyou**

***Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa  
ikiruyo tsunagatte iru kokoroto  
kokorokara  
Promise you tsutaetainowa tada  
aishiteru chikauyo eienno kakerawo**

**chiisana kenkamo nandomo  
sitane surechigai hanareta hibimo  
arushi**

**sono tabini itsumo kimiga  
hitsuyou tte wakattanda**

**Kimiga moshimo tsumazuku  
tokiniwa dareyori ichibannitewo  
sashinoberu bokude itaiyo sobani  
isasete**

**Wakareto deaiwo kurikaeshite  
iku naka demo bokurawa tonarini  
iyou**

***Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa  
ikitai munega atsuku  
koikogareteiru  
Promise you todoke tainoa tada  
aishiteru itsudemo yuukanna hino  
omoide**

**Mosimo ashitaga yamini  
nomarete michi shirubesae naito  
sitemo**

**Kowagaru kotowa naiyo udewo  
hanasanaide kitto bokurawa**

**Dokoedemo ikeru**

* * *

Yoooooooooosh. Chapter lima selesai :D. Bagaimana? Bagaimana ? menunggukah kalian? Hohoho. Semoga memuaskan.

Di chapter ini ada Changmin. Lalu di chapter bakal ada siapa lagi ya yang mengetahui tentang Minwoo?

Errr. Maaf kalau chapter ini terkesan galau atau suram. Saya menulisnya dengan suasana hati sedih dan gelisah. Sayanya lagi sedih, kangen dan gelisah gara-gara memimpikan seseorang. Hehehe. Jadi berefek ke ceritanya. Maaf ya.

Semoga tetap suka :)

Daaaaaaaaaaaaan. Sampai chapter kemarin sudah ada 82 review. Uwoooooooooooooo seneng banget. Ternyata kalian menghargai cerita yang saya tulis. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca dan memberi review. Review kalian ini membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan menulis.

Ah iya, bolehkah saya meminta satu hal? Bisakah untuk chapter lima ini ada 18 orang yang memberi review? Agar genap 100 pereview hehehe. Tapi kalau tak bisa juga tak apa-apa. Kalau lebih. Syukur alhamsullilah hehehe.

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview dan memberi tahu tentang kesalahan fatal yang saya lakukan :)

**RuCho D'Evil, Okta1004, de, thiefhanie fhaa, kyuqie, BLUEFIRE0805, Liu Heehee, Kyuubi Kim, DIANA, haecha lee, icoooo, blackwhite28, RyeongGyu1004, gyu1315, Apel, haneulliee, anie giekyu**

Review again,? ;)

Suci


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Kyuhyun's baby?**

**Genre : Family, Frienship**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Taemin, member Super junior, member SHINee**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Ryeowook menata sayuran di atas semangkuk nasi. Pagi ini ia dan Sungmin menyiapkan bibimbab untuk sarapan hyungdeulnya.

Delapan mangkuk sudah ia selesaikan. Enam mangkuk yang lain telah selesai disiapkan oleh Sungmin hyungnya. Tinggal satu mangkuk lagi untuk sang magnae. Hari ini dorm akan sangat ramai. Zhoumi dan Henry sedang ada di Korea. Mereka menginap di dorm lantai dua belas.

Cuti bersama selama dua hari. Kebijakan yang diberikan oleh SM Ent. untuk semua artis yang berada di naungan agensi mereka. Semua member Super Junior melonjak-lonjak girang ketika mendengar berita itu dari manager hyung.

Beberapa dari mereka sudah merencakan untuk beristirahat sejenak sejak kemarin. Leeteuk dan Sungmin akan berada di Kona Beans seharian. Ryeowook akan pulang ke rumah, ia sudah amat rindu dengan eommanya. Heechul dan Hankyung akan pergi entah kemana, hyung tergalaknya itu tidak mau memberi tahu rencana liburannya.

Kibum, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Shindong akan pergi keliling Seoul. Entahlah apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Yesung akan di apartemennya saja. Menghabiskan liburannya dengan hewan-hewan kesayangannya.

Kangin akan pulang ke rumahnya. Lalu Siwon akan menghabiskan liburannya di rumah saja. Ia dan Kibum sedang tidak ada jadwal syuting drama. Zhoumi dan Henry akan berjalan-jalan sendiri. Mengingat kebiasaan Zhoumi yang senag berbelanja. Dan terakhir, magnae tercinta Super Junior. Entahlah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh magnae itu hari ini.

Kemarin saat seluruh hyungdeulnya asik membicarakan rencana liburannya, Kyuhyun tak sama sekali ikut dalam pembicaraan. Ia asik dan tak bisa diganggu karena tenggelam dalam dunia gamenya.

Minwoo yang merengek meminta susu saja ia acuhkan. Tak ada yang dihiraukannya sama sekali.

Seluruh orang SM Ent. tahu, Kyuhyun yang merupakan magnae Super Junior itu selalu dibangunkan paling akhir. Ia dibangunkan apabila segalanya sudah siap. Terkadang, Sungmin atau Ryeowook yang akan menyiapkan keperluannya bila mereka ada jadwal di luar Seoul.

Disiapkan makanan yang berbeda sendiri. Semuanya juga tahu bila magnae satu itu tidak sudi memakan sayur. Dan Ryeowook yang sudah paham, selalu menyiapkan makanan yang berbeda untuk Kyuhyun.

Tetapi untuk beberapa hari ini, Kyuhyun tak lagi bangun paling terakhir. Ia terkadang lebih dulu bangun daripada Sungmin atau Ryeowook yang memang punya jadwal bangun lebih pagi.

Sejak kehadiran Minwoo, Kyuhyun seperti punya alarm pribadi yang amat sangat canggih. Tak jarang, Ryeowook mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pantry untuk membuatkan susu Minwoo. Atau tak jarang juga ia sudah tampak segar.

Hari ini pun seperti itu. Mengingat jarak kamar Kyuhyun yang tak jauh dari dapur, Ryeowook bisa mendengar suara tawa Kyuhyun. Kamar yang dulu ditempati Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin itu sekarang hanya ditempati oleh Kyuhyun seorang. Sejak Yesung tak lagi tinggal di dorm, Sungmin pindah kamar ke kamar Ryeowook. Menemani sang eternal magnae.

Bukan hanya suara tawa Kyuhyun saja yang di dengarnya. Suara tawa geli yang disemburkan oleh Minwoo pun ikut terdengar. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua orang itu.

Melongokkan kepalanya sebentar guna melihat jam, Ryeowook berdecak pelan. Sudah jam tujuh, hyungdeulnya yang berada di dorm lantai dua belas juga sudah mulai berdatangan satu persatu. Tetapi magnae satu itu belum juga keluar kamar. Mandi saja juga belum.

Untuk bayi seumur Minwoo. Mandi dijam seperti ini sudah terlewat. Biasanya bila Ryeowook yang memandikan, Minwoo jam enam saja sudah harum.

Ryeowook menghela nafas, lalu.

"Kyunnie cepat mandi! Mandikan Minwoo sekalian! Dan jangan bermain air!" suara lengkingan indah Ryeowook terdengar di seluruh dorm. Yesung dan Siwon yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dorm terlonjak kaget.

Sungmin yang sedang menyusun gelas air minum pun ikut terkaget dan hampir menjatuhkan gelas-gelas itu. Tak menyangka bahwa Ryeowook akan tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu.

Suara ribut terdengar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan brutal. Menggendong Minwoo dan menenteng peralatan bayi itu. Minwoo yang berada digendong terkikik geli.

Kyuhyun yang melewati Ryeowook, bergumam cukup keras. "Nde Wookie chagiya~~" lalu berlari masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum Ryeowook melemparnya dengan gelas.

Suara tawa Kyuhyun menggema di dalam kamar mandi. Asik juga ternyata menggoda hyungnya itu di pagi hari.

Ryeowook mendengus jengkel. Hawa-hawa tidak menyenangkan mulai menyelimuti dorm Super Junior. Sepertinya magnae mereka itu akan melancarkan aksi jahil hari ini.

* * *

"Aaaa." Ryeowook memangku Minwoo, dan Donghae yang mulai menyuapkan bubur. Minwoo membuka mulutnya dan melahap bubur yang disuapkan Donghae. Keduanya sudah lebih dahulu menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka. Dan sekarang sedang menyuapi Minwoo.

Sedangkan 'appa' Minwoo sedang berusaha menyisihkan sayuran yang ada di dalam mangkuknya. Ia hampir membuang sayuran itu bila tidak di pukul koran milik Siwon oleh Heechul.

Heechul melotot dan menyuruhnya untuk memakan sayuran itu.

"Hyung.." rengek Kyuhyun tak mau.

"Makan! Atau tak usah makan saja sekalian." balas Heechul telak.

Kyuhyun merengut, ia bersingut ke sebelah Leeteuk dan menatap hyung tersayangnya itu dengan aegyo yang tak pernah berhasil baik. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cepat habiskan makanan mu, Kyunnie. Sebelum Wookie yang akan mencekoki mu berbagai macam sayuran yang lain."

Kyuhyun merengut. Ditatapnya sayuran-sayuran itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Dengan terpaksa ditelannya sayuran-sayuran itu. Dan demi seluruh game yang ada di dunia ini. Lebih baik ia menelan butiran-butiran obat pahit daripada harus menelan sayuran laknat ini.

"Kibummie, kita ke apartemenku dulu ya. Aku ingin bertemu dengan eomma." ucap Eunhyuk.

Kibum mengangguk seraya menyuapkan sesendok bibimbab.

Eunhyuk tersenyum girang.

"Titipkan salamku untuk eomma-mu ne, Hyukkie." kata Leeteuk.

"Ne hyung."

"Aku selesai." Kyuhyun berseru lega. Diteguknya banyak-banyak air putih guna menghilangkan rasa sayuran itu.

Leeteuk mengulas senyum senang. Ternyata magnae satu itu ampuh juga diancam seperti itu. Buktinya mangkuknya ludes tak tersisa satupun sayuran.

"Pintar." Celetuk Heechul.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berdiri dan membawa mangkuknya ke tempat mencuci piring. "Tentu saja. Cho Kyuhyun memang namja paling pintar." ucapnya percaya diri.

Heechul mendengus. Salah besar sudah memuji Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk. Meninggalkan Minwoo yang masih asik menyantap makan paginya.

Tak lama Kyuhyun keluar kamar seraya membawa setumpuk kertas. Ia membagikan satu persatu kertas-kertas itu keseluruh hyungdeul dan dongsaengnya, Henry.

Mereka semua menatap kertas itu dengan bingung. Terkecuali Kibum, ia hanya memutar bola matanya membaca huruf-huruf besar yang tertera di kertas itu. Apalagi ulah yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil menatap hyungdeulnya satu persatu.

Ditangannya juga terdapat lembaran yang sama dengan yang sedang dipegang oleh hyungdeulnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Kyuhyun-ah? Jadwal membeli keperluan Minwoo?" tanya Yesung bingung.

Kyuhyun berdeham sejenak, lalu berkata, 'Ne. Itu memang jadwal membeli keperluan Minwoo. Hukuman untuk hyungdeul yang sudah tak percaya dengan ucapanku saat pagi dimana aku menjelaskan tentang Minwoo."

"HAH?"

Koor tak mengerti itu memenuhi dorm.

Mereka menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

Yap.

Benar.

Kertas yang dibagikan oleh Kyuhyun itu adalah kertas jadwal membeli keperluan Minwoo.

Ia sudah membagi jadwal itu dengan sedemikian rupa. Pembalasan dendam untuk hyungdeulnya yang tak percaya dengannya. Dengan pengecualiannya di kalimat terakhir.

"Teruntuk Donghae hyung, Kibum hyung, Ryeowook hyung, Siwon hyung, Yesung hyung, Zhoumi gege, dan Henry-ah. Tidak diwajibkan mengikuti jadwal ini. Tetapi apabila ingin membelikan Minwoo keperluan di atas dengan suka rela. Maka Kyuhyun akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

Seperti itulah kata-kata yang ditulis Kyuhyun dikalimat terakhir.

Kibum mtemutar bola matanya. Ada-ada saja ulah yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Donghae, hyung ikannya itu melonjak-lonjak girang karena tak mendapatkan jadwal aneh itu.

"Aku tak terima." teriak Eunhyuk.

Di kertas jadwal itu. Ia dan Leeteuk mendapat jatah untuk membelikan keperluan Minwoo paling banyak. Apa-apaan itu? Ingin membajaknya? Enak saja.

"Tidak bisa. Hyungdeul harus melakukan semuanya yang tertulis di sana. Kalau tidak," Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, ia menyeringai senang seraya menatap hyungdeulnya satu persatu. "Aku akan melakukan hal lain yang tak pernah hyungdeul pikirkan~"

Sungmin, Hankyung, Yesung, Siwon, Shindong, dan Kibum menggeleng maklum. Lebih baik mereka semua melaksanakan apa yang akan ditulis oleh magnae mereka itu. Daripada terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak di kemudian hari.

Asal tahu saja. Setelah Kyuhyun memberitahukan tentang hasil tes DNA itu lima hari yang lalu di depan seluruh hyungdeulnya, ada saja yang masih tak percaya. Kyuhyun hampir saja melempar pspnya ke kepala hyungnya yang tak percaya.

Melemparnya agar mereka paham dan mempercayainya.

Kehebohan sempat memenuhi dorm Super Junior hari itu. Mereka berebut ingin membaca dan mengetahuinya sendiri. Kecuali Ryeowook , Donghae, Hankyung, dan Heechul yang sudah terlebih dahulu membacanya.

Helaan nafas lesu dan lega secara bersamaan terdengar.

Dan sebagai balasannya, Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan hal ini untuk memberi ultimatum kepada hyungdeulnya. Siapa suruh tidak mau percaya kepadanya.

"Kenapa harus sebanyak ini?" keluh Leeteuk.

"Biar saja. Kan aku yang membuatnya." Kata Kyuhyun cuek.

Ia mengangkat Minwoo dari pangkuan Ryeowook. Baby-nya itu sudah selesai makan. Ia menggendong Minwoo, menuju sofa depan tivi. Mencari channel khusus anak bayi. Meninggalkan hyungdeulnya yang menunduk suram menatap kertas jadwal itu.

**Jadwal membeli keperluan Minwoo.**

**Minggu pertama : ****(dimulai dari hari ini)**

**Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung.**

**Keperluan yang dibeli :**

**1. Pampers**

**2. Parfum bayi**

**3. Bayi santai**

**4. Mantel **

**5. Keperluan mandi**

**Minggu kedua :**

**Heechul hyung dan Kangin hyung.**

**Keperluan yang dibeli :**

**1. Baju jalan untuk Minwoo**

**2. Susu**

**3. Pampers**

**4. Mainan**

**Minggu ketiga :**

**Sungmin hyung, Shindong hyung, dan Hankyung gege.**

**Keperluan yang dibeli :**

**Seluruh kebutuhan Minwoo yang kurang dan tidak dibeli oleh keempat hyungdeul di atas.**

**Minggu keempat :**

**Seluruh hyungdeul bebas dari hukuman.**

**P.S. : Teruntuk Donghae hyung, Kibum hyung, Ryeowook hyung, Siwon hyung, Yesung hyung, Zhoumi gege, dan Henry-ah. Tidak diwajibkan mengikuti jadwal ini. Tetapi apabila ingin membelikan Minwoo keperluan di atas dengan suka rela. Maka Kyuhyun akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.**

* * *

Taemin melompat keluar dari dalam lift. Ia berjalan cepat menuju dorm sunbaenya. Di belakangnya, Minho mengikuti dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Cepat sekali magnaenya itu berjalan.

Dua minggu mereka tak bertemu dengan Minwoo. Dan semalam saat mereka baru saja sampai di dorm, Taemin sudah merengek untuk menemui Minwoo. Mereka semua yang sedang kelelahan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Taemin memeluk hyungnya satu persatu. Sehari sebelum kembali ke Seoul. Ia menghilang seharian dan pulang-pulang membawa banyak barang. Tas ranselnya penuh dengan barang-barang yang dibawanya khusus untuk Minwoo.

Dan hari ini. Seluruh barangnya itu dibawanya. Minho menenteng jajangmyeon untuk hyung evilnya. Taemin yang menyuruhnya untuk membawakan Kyuhyun.

Taemin menekan bel dorm Super Junior kelewat semangat. Minho yang berdiri di belakangnya, mengelus pundaknya. Menyuruh Taemin untuk tenang.

Taemin hanya menyengir. Mereka berdua melangkah masuk ketika dibukakan pintu oleh Donghae.

"Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim." Sapanya riang.

"Annyeong. Ah Taemin-ah. Kajja." Leeteuk menyuruh Taemin untuk duduk.

"Minwoo-ya. Bogoshippo." Taemin tak mengindahkan perkataan Leeteuk. Ia langsung menerjang Minwoo. Menciumi wajah bayi itu.

Menerjang Minwoo yang sedang bermain dengan mobil-mobilan.

"Yung." Suara Minwoo terdengar riang ketika diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Taemin. Taemin terkikik geli mendengar sapaan Minwoo. Lucu sekali.

"Annyeong Minwoo-ya." Sapa Taemin.

Taemin duduk dan menaruh Minwoo dipangkuan Minho yang baru saja duduk.

Minwoo terlonjak-lonjak senang saat berada dipangkuan Minho. Kyuhyun yang melihat hanya mendengus kesal. Lihat saja, pasti habis ini Minwoo akan mengacuhkannya dan lebih asik dengan Minho dan Taemin.

"Taraa." Taemin mengeluarkan satu setel baju berwarna hijau berbentuk keroro dan satu setet baju berbentuk pororo ke depan wajah Minwoo.

"Lucu kan Minwoo-ya? Hyung membelikannya untukmu." Kata Taemin.

Minho memberidikan Minwoo, lalu menundukkan Minwoo.

"Gomawo hyung." Kata Minho menggantikan Minwoo.

Minwoo terkikik geli. Ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Taemin. Lalu mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Minho tadi.

"Mawo yung."

Taemin terpekik girang. Semua member suju juga ikut terpekik girang. Mereka tak menyangka dengan daya tangkap Minwoo yang begitu cepat.

Taemin yang sudah terlanjur senang, lalu mengeluarkan berbagai macam barang dari dalam tas ranselnya. Member Super Junior yang melihatnya hanya bisa melongo heran. Banyak sekali barang yang dimasukkan di dalam tas Taemin.

Minho hanya tertawa saja. Ia sudah paham dengan tingkah dongsaengnya itu. Saat hello baby dulu saja, hanya Taemin yang selalu menyiapkan segalanya berbagai macam hal untuk Yoogeun.

Dan sekarang yang menjadi target Taemin selanjutnya adalah Minwoo.

Seharian itu Minwoo menghabiskan waktunya dengan Taemin dan Minho. Mengacuhkan 'appa'-nya. Membuat Kyuhyun merengut sebal dan menyeret Kibum untuk menemaninya bermain game. Sebelum hyungnya itu pergi dengan hyung-hyungnya yang lain.

* * *

Yooooooooooosh. Chapter enam update :D

Seneng deh baca review dari kalian. Sebisa mungkin saya masukan pendapat-pendapat kalian. Maaf chapter ini masih pendek. Untuk chapter panjang, saya usahain untuk menulis cerita yang panjang ya. Sekarang saya lagi bagi konsentrasi menulis naskah novel untuk lomba. Jadi ide di kepala lagi terbagi-bagi *curhat*

Chapter depan Minwoo bakal senang-senang dengan Kyuhyun dan salah satu hyung Kyuhyun. Dengan siapakah mereka bakal berjalan-jalan?

Yuk tebak yuk ;)

Saengil chukkaehamnida uri Kyuhyun \(^o^)/. God bless you. Segalanya yang terbaik untuk uri magnae.

Selamanya aku akan selalu mencintaimu :* 3

Terima kasih banyak yan sudah review ya :)

Review again,? ;)

p.s : saya ada nulis novel tentang Korea yang bersetting di Hongdae dan Jerman. Tetapi bukan mengenai oppadeul. Apakah ada yang berminat untuk beli? Harganya 33 ribu. Tetapi belum termasuk ongkos kirim. Karena diterbitkan melalui selfpublishing hehe.

Kalau ada yang mau. Hubungi saya lebih lanjut di twitter ya. Di sucikudo ;)

Terima kasih.

Suci.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Kyuhyun's baby?**

**Genre : Family, Frienship**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Taemin, member Super junior, member SHINee**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

**CHAPTER 7**

Tak terasa sudah sebulan lebih ternyata Minwoo hadir dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun. Bayi mungil yang ternyata sudah bisa berjalan, walau masih tertatih dan sering terjatuh, hampir setiap hari memberikan warna tersendiri di dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun. Tetapi Minwoo tetaplah Minwoo. Bayi mungil yang tak mau patah semangat.

Bila jadwal Super Junior kelewat padat. Minwoo akan dititipkan ke eomma dan appa Kyuhyun. Tetapi apabila Super Junior hanya ada jadwal recording reality show yang hanya beberapa jam saja, ia akan dibawa. Dititipkan kepada noona-noona yang ada di sana untuk sementara.

Kyuhyun akan mengatakan Minwoo adalah keponakannya apabila ada yang bertanya. Lee Soo Man sebagai petinggi SM Ent. pun sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Ia mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk merawat Minwoo asal tak mengganggu sama sekali dengan jadwal Super Junior.

Masalah orang tua Minwoo juga sudah hampir selesai. Dengan dibantu oleh appa-nya, Kyuhyun dan Taemin mencari tahu tentang orang yang menaruh Minwoo malam itu lewat cctv yang berada di dalam tempat parkir. Butuh beberapa hari untuk benar-benar bisa menemukan orang tersebut.

Setelah berhasil menemukan siapa yang menaruh Minwoo malam itu. Kyuhyun dan Taemin langsung mengintrogasinya. Mereka berdua sudah layaknya seperti seorang agen. Benar-benar mengerjakan pencarian orang tua Minwoo itu hanya berdua saja.

Satu kenyataan yang menyayat hati Kyuhyun dan Taemin tentang Minwoo. Bayi itu ternyata adalah anak dari pasangan suami istri yang dengan teganya ingin menjualnya ke salah satu pasangan suami istri yang tak memiliki anak.

Minwoo dibeli dengan harga yang sangat mahal oleh pasangan suami istri tersebut. Tiga hari sebelum Minwoo ditaruh di depan mobil Kyuhyun. Orang yang menaruh Minwoo itu berhasil menggagalkan aksi kejahatan keji orang tua Minwoo. Orang itu membawa polisi ke tempat dimana orang tua Minwoo membawanya ke orang tua baru Minwoo. Ia mengaku sebagai paman Minwoo dan akan merawat Minwoo selanjutnya.

Padahal sebenarnya, ia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan orang tua Minwoo saat mereka berada di salah satu supermarket yang sama. Selama hampir tiga minggu mahasiswa itu selalu mengikuti kemana pun orang tua Minwoo pergi.

Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun serta Taemin jengkel adalah, mahasiswa itu juga tak ingin membawa Minwoo ke rumah orang tuanya untuk dirawat. Ia menaruh Minwoo begitu saja di depan pintu mobil Kyuhyun karena sebelumnya sudah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akan ada jadwal di Radio Star.

Kyuhyun hampir melempar mahasiswa itu dengan sepatunya karena meninggalkan seorang bayi begitu saja. Setelah mengingat-ingat bagaimana isi surat yang dibuatnya waktu itu, makin bertambah saja rasa jengkel Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Dan saat ini masalah itu sudah hampir selesai. Kyuhyun hanya tinggal menunggu surat pengadopsian Minwoo keluar. Appa dan eomma Kyuhyun lah yang mengadopsi Minwoo. Bila Kyuhyun yang mengadopsinya, maka akan terjadi berita besar yang akan melanda Super Junior.

Kyuhyun tak mau mengorbankan nasib seluruh hyungdeulnya. Untung saja kedua orang tuanya sangat menyayangi Minwoo. Jadi saat ini ia sudah bisa tenang.

Kedua orang tua Minwoo ternyata ada di dalam tahanan. Mereka ditahan karena sudah pernah melakukan tindakan yang sama beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Menjual anak mereka juga kepada pasangan suami istri yang tak bisa memiliki anak.

Miris sekali.

Selain masalah orang tua Minwoo yang hampir meledakan kepala Kyuhyun itu. Minwoo-nya sendiri sering membuat Kyuhyun sakit kepala. Karena kelewat aktif itu. Minwoo pernah menyelinap keluar dari dorm tanpa diketahui siapapun. Ia menghilang selama hampir lima jam. Tak ada yang menyadari kapan Minwoo keluar. Pintu yang memang sedang terbuka itu memberi kesempatan sendiri untuk Minwoo.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang ada jadwal Radio Star tak mengetahuinya. Saat pulang ia marah besar ke seluruh hyungdeulnya. Pasalnya hari itu yang Kyuhyun dititipkan amanat adalah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Karena kedua hyungnya itu mudah sekali menangis, mereka menangis hebat ketika Kyuhyun memarahi mereka.

Kyuhyun tahu Minwoo tak ada karena melihat kedua hyungnya itu asik bermain. Minwoo tak ada dipangkuan siapapun. Di kamar hyungnya dan kamarnya pun tak ada. Hyungdeulnya baru menyadari ketidakadaan Minwoo ketika mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diliputi perasaan cemas, khawatir, takut dan marah sekaligus langsung keluar dorm dan mencari Minwoo di seluruh lantai sebelas. Karena tidak menemukannya juga, ia langsung turun ke lobi apartemen dan menyuruh petugas keamanan untuk mencari Minwoo.

Setelah satu jam mencari. Minwoo ternyata berada di lantai sembilan. Di salah satu kamar milik seseorang. Ia ditemukan di dalam liff yang turun menuju lantai sembilan.

Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Lalu membawa Minwoo kembali ke dorm lantai sebelas. Menatap hyungdeulnya dengan tajam. Tak ada sama sekali menegur hyungdeulnya.

Ia hanya keluar kamar ketika harus membuatkan susu dan mengambil bubur Minwoo dan makan malam saja. Sisanya dihabiskan di dalam kamar. Aura menyeramkan dan tidak enak menguar jelas dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Ia tidak akan semarah itu bila yang hilang adalah barang-barang di dalam kamarnya. Yah walau akan marah juga apabila psp dan laptopnya ada yang mengutik-utik. Minwoo itu masih bayi. Ia belum bisa berbicara. Tak ada satupun orang luar yang tahu tentang identitasnya.

Bagaimana kalau dia diculik? Dibawa lari tanpa ada yang tahu. Dan yang lebih parah, Minwoo akan dijual oleh orang yang menculiknya itu.

Hyungdeulnya benar-benar!

Kyuhyun hanya mau berbicara dengan Ryeowook dan Sungmin saja. Karena pada hari itu, yang tak ada di dorm hanya dia, Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah menjelaskan alasan pintu dorm yang tidak sengaja terbuka itu kepada Kyuhyun. Tentu saja setelah mendengar penjelasan yang sebenarnya dari Leeteuk. Tapi dasarnya Kyuhyun memang keras kepala. Ia tak mau mendengarkan. Tetap mengambek hingga dua hari.

Sedangkan yang sempat menghilang, malah tak mau bersama Kyuhyun. Minwoo akan merengek minta diturunkan dari gendongan apabila melihat Donghae, Siwon, Henry, ataupun Ryeowook.

Bertambah pula kekesalan Kyuhyun.

Selama dua hari itu juga, Minwoo tak tidur sekamar dengannya. Bayi mungil itu tidur dengan Ryeowook dan Sungmin untuk dua hari.

Baru keesokan harinya ia mau kembali kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sering membatin seorang diri. Apa ia ini hanya dijadikan tempat pelarian bayi itu bila Minwoo bosan? Hah. Tak tahu lah.

* * *

.

.

"Minwoo-ya. Diam dulu sebentar. Jangan bergerak terus. Celanamu belum selesai aku pakaikan."

Kyuhyun menggerutu seraya memakaikan Minwoo celana. Bayi itu tak mau diam sejak tadi. Badannya bergerak-gerak terus karena asik memainkan botol susunya. Botol susu kosong yang belum sempat diisi oleh 'appa'nya.

Mereka berdua baru saja selesai mandi. Dan saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berusaha untuk memakaikan Minwoo pakaian. Tapi Minwoo tak mau diam sehingga menyusahkan Kyuhyun.

"Selesai. Kau jadi tampankan kalau sudah wangi dan bersih begini." puji Kyuhyun. Ia duduk dan memangku Minwoo. Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya belum sempat berganti pakaian. Ia masih memakai celana training dan kaus singlet.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ne? appa mau ganti baju dulu. Lalu kita bikin susu."

Kyuhyun menaruh Minwoo di atas karper berbulu tebal di pojok kamarnya. Yang sengaja ditaruhnya di sana khusus untuk Minwoo bermain.

Hadiah-hadiah dari hyungdeulnya yang dipaksanya secara halus untuk membeli ada di sana semua. Boneka-boneka dari Sungmin dan Siwon juga jadi memenuhi kamar Kyuhyun.  
Teman bermain Minwoo bila ia hanya di dalam kamar saja.

Kyuhyun menggendong Minwoo dan membawanya keluar kamar. Ia sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Mengenakan celana jeans berwarna hitam dengan kaos berwarna biru. Minwoo sendiri mengenakan satu sel baju bergambar keroro. Hadiah dari Minho.

"Pagi." Sapa Kyuhyun.

Hyungdeulnya sudah berkumpul semua. Manager hyung pun juga sudah ada.

"Pagi Kyuhyun-ah. Tumben tidak harus dibangun dulu?" kata Manager hyung.

Kyuhyun menyengir saja. Ia menunjuk Minwoo dengan dagunya. Manager hyung mengangguk mengerti seraya tersenyum.

"Kau tak tahu, hyung? Kyunnie kan seorang appa yang perhatian." goda Eunhyuk yang diikuti suara tawa yang lain.

Kyuhyun melempar tatapan tajam ke hyungnya itu. Suara-suara ejekan mulai terdengar memenuhi seisi dorm. Dan yang menjadi objek ejekan adalah sang magnae.

Kyuhyun diam saja tanpa mau membalas. Ia sedang tidak mood membalas ejekan-ejekan hyungdeulnya.

Selesai membuatkan susu Minwoo. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Minwoo sendiri menikmati susunya di kursi khususnya yang sengaja dibelikan oleh Siwon. Hyung tertampan Kyuhyun itulah yang paling sering membelikan Minwoo mainan dan keperluan lainnya.

Sarapan pagi ini adalah bulgogi dan kimchi.

Mereka semua menyantap sarapan pagi seperti biasa. Ribut dan tidak bisa diam. Khas Super Junior.

Kyuhyun yang selesai terlebih dahulu langsung mengambilkan Minwoo bubur. Sebelum bayi itu mengiler karena melihat para hyung, 'appa', dan 'umma'nya.

Minwoo tetap memanggil Sungmin dengan 'umma'. Sedangkan yang lainnya dipanggil hyung. Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang dipanggilnya dengan 'appa'.

Sungmin sendiri tidak protes ketika dipanggil seperti itu. Yang penting Minwoo mau berdekatan dengannya. Tidak menangis dan tidak menolak bila digendong olehnya.

Mereka semua selesai sarapan. Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Leeteuk mencuci piring.

Yang lain duduk di sofa depan televisi. Mendengarkan manager hyung yang siap memberi tahu mengenai jadwal hari ini.

Kyuhyun masih menyuapi Minwoo. Ia mendengarkan dari meja makan seraya mengajak Minwoo mengobrol.

"..ppa." tangan Minwoo yang memukul-mukul lengannya, menyentak Kyuhyun yang tengah mendengarkan manager hyung.

Minwoo membuka mulutnya, siap menerima suapan selanjutnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Disendokannya bubur ke dalam mulut Minwoo. Sesendok bubur terakhir untuk pagi ini.

"Jaa. Selesai. Kajja Minwoo-ya."

Kyuhyun mengangkat Minwoo dari tempat duduknya. Menggendongnya. Membawanya duduk di sebelah Hankyung.

Minwoo menepuk-nepuk lengan Hankyung. Berusaha menarik perhatian hyung China-nya itu.

Hankyung menoleh dan mengelus rambut Minwoo.

"..yung." sapa Minwoo riang.

Hankyung tertawa pelan. Diambilnya Minwoo dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Lalu dipangkukannya di atas pahanya.

"Nah Kyuhyun-ah bersiaplah. Setengah jam lagi kita berangkat ke MBC." Kata Manager hyung mengakhiri ucapannya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung. "Mau apa kita ke MBC, hyung?"

"Tentu saja memenuhi jadwal. Hari ini kau ada jadwal di Radio Star."

Tadi pagi setelah bangun tidur Kyuhyun tak mengecek ponselnya. Biasanya bila ia ada jadwal Radio Star. Salah satu dari ketiga hyungnya yang sama-sama menjadi MC di Radio Star akan mengiriminya pesan. Mengingatkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku lupa."

"Jaa. Bergegaslah."

Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia hampir membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap hyungnya satu persatu. Manager hyung menatap bingung dengan salah satu dongsaengnya itu. Kenapa ia berhenti mendadak begitu?

"Ada apa, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring.

"Sungmin hyung ada jadwal hari ini?" bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ne. Aku dan Wookie akan di KBS seharian ini. Ada Sukira open concerts."

"Donghae hyung, kau ada jadwal?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Ne. Waeyo Kyunnie?" kali ini Donghae yang bertanya. Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab. Ia kembali bertanya, kali ini yang ditanyanya adalah Hankyung gege-nya.

"Gege ada jadwal?"

"Ne. Gui xian."

"Aissh."

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya. Membuat hyungdeulnya bertatapan bingung.

"Kau kenapa magnae?" Heechul bertanya.

"Siapa yang akan menjaga Minwoo? Aku tak mungkin membawanya. Aku sendirian. Tak akan ada yang menjaganya." Keluh Kyuhyun. Lalu melanjutkan, "Hyung. Ada tidak hyungdeul yang tak ada jadwal untuk hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun ke manager hyung.

Manager hyung membuka agendanya. Mencari siapa yang tak ada jadwal untuk hari ini. "Ada. Heechul-ah dan Siwon-ah tak ada jadwal."

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah senang. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan melangkah masuk. Sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya keluar, memanggil Heechul dan berkata. "Hyung tenang saja. Aku tak akan meminta tolong pada hyung."

Dan.

Blaam.

Ditutupnya pintu sebelum Heechul sempat membalas ucapannya.

Heechul menggeram kesal. Dasar magnae kurang ajar. Ia siap melempar heebum yang sedang dipangkuannya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Biar saja kucingnya itu mencakar-cakar wajah Kyuhyun.

Ia tak peduli.

Hankyung menaruh Minwoo dipangkuan Donghae. Ia memeluk Heechul guna menenangkannya.

* * *

.

.

"Siwon hyung. Kau tak terpaksakan menemani ku hari ini?"

Kyuhyun melemparkan pertanyaan ke hyungnya itu. Ia duduk di bangku belakang dengan Minwoo yang berada di pangkuannya. Asik menyedot susu untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi ini.

Siwon tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipinya. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan mengajak Minwoo berkeliling MBC. Kau lakukan jadwal mu dengan benar saja, Kyunnie. Tak usah mengkhawatir kan kami."

Kyuhyun mengecrutkan bibirnya. "Siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkan mu." Gerutunya.

Siwon tertawa, ia mengangkat Minwoo dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Mengajaknya mengobrol seperti biasanya bila hanya berdua saja dengan Minwoo.

Asal tahu saja. Minwoo itu selain manja dengan Minho, ia juga manja dengan Siwon. Apa ia senang bila berada di pangkuan kedua namja Choi itu. ck.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan dan menulikan pendengarannya untuk sementara waktu. Mengeluarkan psp-nya dan larut memainkannya.

* * *

.

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir empat jam Siwon menjaga Minwoo. Dan sampai saat ini Kyuhyun belum juga selesai syuting. Dongsaeng kesayangannya itu masih butuh satu jam lagi.

Minwoo sudah tertidur karena kelelahan bermain. Siwon mengajaknya berkeliling gedung MBC. Menemui siapa saja yang dikenalnya. Minwoo mudah sekali akrab dengan orang lain. Saat Siwon sibuk bercengkrama dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Minwoo akan ada di salah satu gendongan mereka.

Menyapa mereka dengan bahasanya. Terkadang Siwon yang harus menjadi penterjemah bahasa Minwoo untuk yang lain. Tawa tak berhenti keluar dari bibir mungil Minwoo.

Ia bercanda tanpa henti. Kadang membuat Siwon sedikit kesusahan menggendongnya, karena ia melonjak-lonjak dengan begitu semangat.

Sekarang Siwon ada di dalam ruangan tunggu milik Kyuhyun. Ia menidurkan Minwoo di atas kasur. Di setiap ruang tunggu untuk artis yang mengisi acara di Radio  
Star memang disediakan kasur di dalamnya.

Siwon juga merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa depan kasur. Memejamkan matanya sejenaknya.

Ternyata mengelilingi gedung MBC dan menggendong Minwoo secara bersamaan cukup melelahkan juga. Bagaimana bila ia punya anak sendiri nanti? Aigoo. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Siwon bingung dan merona.

Ada-ada saja.

Ia dan Minwoo hanya berdua saja di dalam ruang tunggu itu. Noona yang biasanya ada di sana juga sedang tidak ada. Ia ada di luar ruang recording Radio Star. Menunggu Kyuhyun keluar. Dengan membawa peralatan make up dan penata rambut untuk Kyuhyun.

Siwon tak merasa bahwa ia juga ikut terlelap seperti Minwoo.

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya dengan perlahan. Guncangan cukup brutal terasa di kedua pundaknya. Saat membuka mata, wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak tak sesemangat seperti tadi pagi muncul di depan wajahnya.

Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya setelah Kyuhyun menyingkir.

"Sudah selesai, Kyunnie?"

"Hmm." Sahut Kyuhyun seadanya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding, dengan sebagian tubuhnya yang berada di atas kasur, kakinya menggelantung.

Matanya terpejam. Cukup lelah juga menjalani recording hampir lima jam.

Siwon memperhatikannya dalam diam. Mereka berdua tersentak kaget ketika manager hyung masuk.

"Mianhe Siwon-ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku harus menjemput Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kalian pulang terlebih dahulu saja. Sudah ada mobil untuk kalian di bawah. Hati-hati ne. Aku pergi duluan."

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, manager hyung langsung keluar. Tak lupa melambaikan tangannya.

"Kajja Kyuhyun-ah. Aku lapar. Kau lapar tidak?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia turun dari atas kasur. Memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Menggendong tas ranselnya dan membawa tas milik Minwoo.

Siwon sendiri mengangkat Minwoo dan mendekapnya. Mereka berdua turun ke parkiran dengan Siwon yang sesekali harus memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Dongsaengnya itu tampak kepayahan berjalan karena lelah.

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun dan Minwoo ke Hongdae street. Mereka makan siang di salah satu kedai ramen yang ada.

_Hakatabunkko Ramen._

Siapa yang tak tahu _Hakatabunkko Ramen_. Sebuah kedai ramen terkenal di Hongdae dengan tirai putih yang menjadi penyambut pelanggan dan tulisan Jepang di depannya.

Turun dari _Far East Broadcasting Co_ dekat stasiun _Sangsu_, pasti akan menemukan antrian orang yang siap menikmati _Hakatabunkko Ramen_.

Ramen memang identik dengan Jepang. Tetapi jangan salah, _Hakatabunkko Ramen_ adalah kedai ramen yang sangat kental dengan nuansa Korea. Perbedaan ramen ini dengan ramen yang ada di Jepang adalah terletak pada kaldunya. Kaldunya yang disebut _kontotsu_ terbuat dari tulang babi yang di masak dengan api kecil selama berjam-jam.

Mie-nya lembut dan fresh. Dengan tauge, fatty roasted pork atau babi panggang, dan daun bawang. Ramen ini disajikan dengan tambahan bawang putih jika mau tambahan bawang. Biasanya pengunjung memasukkan bawang putih tumbuk dengan wijen untuk menambah cita rasa ramen.

Setelah dari Hakatabunkko Ramen. Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke salah satu resto _ddeokbokki._

_Jyoseu Shop._

_Jyoseu Shop_ berada di Hongdae Street. Resto _ddeokbokki_ ini ada karena terdapat dua Universitas yang berdiri di dekatnya. Nama Hongdae sendiri merupakan singkatan dari **_Hong_**_ Ik _**_Dae_**_ Hak Yo. Hong Ik dan Dae Hak Yo adalah dua universitas yang berada di sana._

_Karena dua universitas inilah Hongdae_langsung berkembang menjadi kawasan besar dan terkenal sebagai 'Youth Street'.

_Jyoseu Shop_ adalah salah satu resto _ddeokbokki _terkenal di Hongdae street. Dengan memadukan warna merah dan putih sebagai dasar warna untuk tampak depan resto _ddeokbokki _ ini.

_Ddeokbokki_ sendiri adalah salah satu jajanan khas Korea yang terdiri dari kue beras yang dicampur dengan sambal merah. Disajikan di atas piring putih, serta didampingi oleh sup seafood dan gorengan seafood yang dimakan dengan dicocolkan pada sambal, dua makanan pelengkap sebagai teman makan.

Membeli beberapa bungkus ddeokbokki untuk dibawa pulang ke dorm. Siwon harus benar-benar hati-hati membawa Kyuhyun dan Minwoo.

Kyuhyun hampir saja jatuh tersandung karena tak melihat jalan. Ia seperti orang yang berjalan dalam tidur. Setelah menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen, mata Kyuhyun tak mau terbuka dengan benar. Ia benar-benar mengantuk.

Salah kan saja game terbaru yang diberikan oleh Kibum kemarin. Kyuhyun menghabiskan malamnya dengan menamatkan game itu saja. Hingga jam empat pagi ia baru naik ke atas tempat tidur. Menyusul Minwoo yang sudah lebih dahulu tertidur.

* * *

.

.  
.

Yoooooooooosh Chapter 7 selesai.

Review!

Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Semoga masih ada yang suka dengan jalan ceritanya.

Saya sedang berusaha menggali apa yang harus ditulis selanjutnya untuk chapter selanjut-selanjutnya.

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview di chapter kemarin. Agak kecewa sih karena yang mereview hanya sebelas orang saja.

**Blackwhite28, thiefhanie fhaa, Kyuubi kim, Vietakyu, kyuqie, shipper, ecca, guest, BLUEFIRE0805, anie giekyu, augesteca :)**

Untuk shipper. Novel saya sudah saya delete dari web penerbitnya. Soalnya naskahnya mau saya ikutkan lomba. Kalau mau beli, mungkin bulan Juli baru bisa diupload ulang lagi. Maaf ya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah mereview.

Untuk yang membaca Kyuhyun's baby? Tolong doakan semoga naskah novel saya bisa menang lomba ya hehehe. Amin.

Review again? ;)

Suci.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Kyuhyun's baby?**

**Genre : Family, Friendship**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Taemin, member Super junior, member SHINee**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

**Chapter 8**

**Dorm SHINee**

Key ingin sekali menjitak Minho dan Taemin yang tengah berpelukan dan melompat-lompat dengan girang. Kedua dongsaengnya itu sudah seperti mendapatkan lotre berjuta-juta won.

Minho dan Taemin berpelukan layaknya teletubies, berputar –putar di ruang tengah dorm. Wajah mereka berdua tampak begitu sangat gembira.

Onew dan Jonghyun saling melirik satu sama lin. Diam-diam mereka berdiri dan melangkah dengan tenang menjauh dari ketiga member yang lain. Tak mau mendapat semburan dahsyat dari Key.

"Yeaaah hyung kita liburan." Teriak Taemin senang.

"Kyuline berkumpul." Minho juga ikut berteriak dan melompat-lompat girang.

Key mendengus dan menjauh dari kedua dongsaengnya itu. Sepertinya bila ia berteriak untuk menghentikan mereka berdua tidak akan didengar. Kedua dongsaengnya itu sedang amat sangat gembira karena mendengar berita dari manager hyung tentang jadwal terbaru SHINee.

* * *

**.**

**.  
.**

**Dorm TVXQ**

"Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuu kyuline berkumpul." Changmin berseru dengan girangnya. Melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang diberi hadiah permen. Ia berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membanting pintu dan berteriak senang menelpon Minho.

Yunho dan manager hyung yang melihat hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala maklum melihat tingkah sang magnae.

Changmin begitu senang setelah mendengar jadwal terbaru untuk TVXQ.

"Jangan berteriak terus Changminnie." tegur Yunho.

Lama-lama jengah juga mendengar suara Changmin yang melengking. Magnaenya itu tak bisa diam ketika mendapat jadwal bersama dengan kyuline-nya yang selalu dibangga-banggakannya.

"NDE HYUNG." ucapnya dengan suara yang melengking senang.

* * *

.

.

**Dorm Super Junior**

"Aku tak mau meninggalkan Minwoo sendirian!" nada Kyuhyun terdengar tak mau ditolak.

Heechul mendengus. "Tak bisa! Ingat dengan janji mu."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Leeteuk, meminta untuk ikut menjawab.

Leeteuk menghela nafas lelah. Kyuhyun dan Heechul saat berdebat itu susah sekali untuk dilerai. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Keras kepala. Tak ada yang mau saling mendengar.

"Tak bisa Kyunnie. Kau sudah berjanji tak akan mengganggu jadwal."

"Hyung~" Kyuhyun merengek dengan wajah memelas. Berharap hyung tersayangnya itu luluh dan mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Tidak bisa Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tak boleh egois."

"CK!" Kyuhyun berdecak jengkel. "Terserah. Aku tetap akan membawa Minwoo!"

"KYUHYUN!"

Heechul berteriak kesal. Matanya memancarkan rasa marah, jengkel, dan kesal.

Sebagian member yang sejak tadi mencuri dengar perdebatan antara ketiga orang itu berjengit kaget. Siwon dan Donghae yang berdiri di dekat kulkas, masing-masing memegang segelas air putih, hampir saja menjatuhkannya karena mendengar teriakan Heechul.

Eunhyuk yang duduk di dekat Hankyung, merapat ke Gege-nya itu. Ia sepertinya tahu sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terdengar teriakan yang lain.

"Kau sendiri yang berjanji. Jangan egois. Tahu begini aku tak akan mengizinkan mu mengajak bayi itu ke sini." seru Heechul keras.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Hembusan nafasnya memberat karena menahan kesal.

"Ia punya nama hyung! Minwoo!"

"Terserah!" Heechul berseru galak. "Titipkan saja bayi itu ke rumah orang tua mu untuk dua hari. Jalankan jadwal seperti biasa. Professional Kyuhyun." sambung Heechul tegas.

Kyuhyun membuang nafas kasar. Ia menatap hyungnya itu dengan tajam.

"Kalau aku bisa. Aku tak akan sepusing ini. Tak akan merengek meminta izin." Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu tegas.

Heechul berdecak, "Tak ada bantahan. Titipkan bayi mu dimana saja. Dua hari lagi semua berangkat sesuai jadwal."

"Tak mau. Aku akan tetap membawa Minwoo dengan kita." Bantah Kyuhyun ngotot.

Heechul maju, memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun, cukup keras. Melotot ke magnae keras kepala satu itu. "Dengarkan aku." desisnya. "Ini semua juga demi kebaikan mu. Kita akan bernyanyi empat lagu di sana. Setelah selesai tak ada waktu istirahat. Langsung kembali ke Seoul! Ingat dengan kesehatan mu sendiri. Kau itu akan sangat kelelahan. Tak ada yang akan menjaga dan memperhatikan bayi mu. Jangan egois!" Heechul berkata dengan begitu jelas dan tegas tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meronta minta dilepas. Digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar kedua tangan hyungnya itu lepas dari pipinya.

"Kyunnie dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Heechul hyung. Apa yang dikatakan Heechul hyung itu benar." tegur Siwon lembut. Ia tak mungkin menasehati seperti biasa ke dongsaeng tersayangnya itu. Saat ini suasana hati Kyuhyun sedang panas.

"Tak mau." Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya. Tak mau meninggalkan Minwoo sendirian dua hari yang akan datang.

"Keras kepala. Mengurus diri sendiri saja kau masih kewalahan." ucapan pedas dari Heechul itu menyentak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Yang lain terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Heechul. Sepedas dan sekaras apapun kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Heechul, ia tak pernah sampai kasar ini. Hankyung berdiri. Ia menggandeng tangan Heechul. Mengajaknya untuk kembali ke dorm lantai dua belas agar semuanya tak bertambah rumit.

Tapi sebelum mereka berdua sempat melangkah keluar, perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun membuat semuanya membatu.

"Ya hyung benar. Aku memang tak berguna. Hanya bisa membuat kalian semua susah dan tak becus untuk mengurus diri sendiri. Aku memang lemah."

Semuanya diam membisu. Leeteuk hanya mampu menghela nafasnya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk kedua dongsaengnya itu. Keduanya salah. Keduanya tak mau saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi tak ada di ruang tengah dorm, keluar dari kamarnya dengan menjeblak pintu.

"Berhenti berteriak! Kalian berdua hanya membuat ribut. Aku sedang berusaha untuk menidurkan Minwoo yang rewel. Suara teriakan kalian itu mengganggu. Diam semua. Atau ku patahkan leher kalian berdua." Sembur Sungmin kesal. Wajahnya memerah karena marah.

Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Bertambah satu masalah lagi.

Dongsaengnya yang tak pernah marah itu sekarang berkata dengan begitu kesal. Mengancam Heechul dan Kyuhyun agar berhenti utnuk saling berteriak.

Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap Sungmin hyungnya. Heechul tak peduli. Ia melangkah keluar dorm setelah Sungmin selesai berbicara.

Hankyung mengikuti dari belakang. Ia tahu dan paham. Saat ini Heechul pasti membutuhkan teman. Bukan teman untuk bercerita, tapi setidaknya ada yang menemaninya saat ini.

Selalu saja, setiap berdebat dengan Kyuhyun akan berakhir seperti itu. Berakhir dengan tidak baik dan dalam keadaan sama-sama panas.

Sungmin kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Semuanya sedang lelah. Dan Sungmin tahu itu. Mereka baru saja pulang dari salah satu acara. Baru saja menyanyikan tiga lagu. Semuanya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Keadaan itu semakin menjadi tidak baik ketika manager hyung memberi tahu jadwal untuk dua hari yang akan datang. Sebenarnya jadwal itu adalah sebuah jadwal pekerjaan yang cukup menyenangkan. Mereka akan menghadiri salah satu acara music di New York.

TVXQ, Super Junior, SHINee, SNSD, f(x), dan group idol lainnya. Acara music yang diselenggarakan guna memperkuat hubungan diplomatic antara Korea Selatan dan Amerika Serikat.

Seharusnya Kyuhyun senang. Kyuline akan berkumpul dan ada di satu panggung yang sama. Ia bisa melepas rindu dengan Changmin dan Minho. Bila CNBLUE juga ikut dalam mengisi acara itu, maka mereka berempat, termasuk Jonghyun, akan bersenang-senang. Walaupun hanya sebentar.

Tapi karena Kyuhyun mengkhawatir siapa yang akan menjaga Minwoo. Magnae satu itu merengek agar Minwoo dibawa ke New York juga.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Setelah acara selesai, mereka semua harus langsung kembali ke Seoul. Dan jarak penerbangan Seoul – New York tidak dekat. Jauh sekali. Bisa dipastikan semuanya akan kelelahan.

Tak akan ada yang bisa menjamin siapa yang akan menjaga Minwoo.

Kyuhyun sendiri pastinya akan sangat kelelahan. Sungmin tahu itu.

Selain itu, seharian ini Minwoo tak bisa tenang. Bayi mungil itu tampak begitu gelisah. Ia tak mau lepas dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun harus menggendongnya kemana pun. Tak ada yang bisa membujuk Minwoo.

Ia akan menangis bila dititipkan dengan yang lain.

Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, dan Hankyung yang dekat secara emosional dengan Minwoo saja menyerah untuk membujuknya.

Ia benar-benar memonopoli Kyuhyun seharian ini.

Dan satu jam yang lalu, ketika mereka sampai di dorm, dengan keadaan lelah tentunya. Minwoo baru bisa lepas dari Kyuhyun. Bayi itu kelelahan menangis. Setelah dimandikan oleh Kyuhyun, Minwoo ditemani Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meminta hyungnya itu untuk menidurkan Minwoo. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri berusaha untuk membujuk Manager hyung dan Leeteuk agar bisa membawa Minwoo.

Tapi seperti apa yang dikatakan Heechul. Kyuhyun sendiri yang berjanji tidak akan mengganggu jadwal Super Junior dengan menjadikan Minwoo alasan. Apa yang dikatakan Heechul itu benar. Hanya menyampaiannya saja yang agak sedikit salah.

Keduanya tak ada yang mengalah. Menyebalkan memang. Apalagi mendengar suara berdebat antara keduanya yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu. Semakin saja membuat Sungmin kesal.

Ia baru saja bisa menidurkan Minwoo. Tetapi karena suara Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang nyaring. Minwoo menggeliat-geliat gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Menyebalkan. Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

* * *

.

.

Leeteuk masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang menelungkupkan tubuhnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. Kedua tangannya masih saja mengepal erat.

Leeteuk duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyuhyun. Mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Gwenchanayo saeng?" bisiknya pelan.

"Hmm." Kyuhyun menggumam tak jelas. Kepalanya yang sedang dielus oleh Leeteuk mengangguk samar.

"Kau tak boleh egois Kyunnie. Kau sendiri kan yang berjanji. Tak boleh seperti ini." Nasehat Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun diam saja. Tak menyahut sedikit pun. Ia tahu hyungnya itu pasti mengerti bahwa dirinya mendengarkan walaupun tak menjawab.

"Jangan suka membantah ucapan hyungmu. Apa yang mereka katakan itu tak selamanya salah. Kau jangan suka keras kepala. Yah walaupun untuk Heechullie itu pengecualian."

"Hyung tahu perkataan Heechul tadi menyakitimu. Kau harus tahu kalau hyungmu itu juga sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Dan juga, kami tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai seorang yang lemah. Magnae Super Junior itu adalah seseorang yang kuat. Ia bukan seseorang yang gampang menyerah. Ia tak pernah mau menyusahkan orang lain. Yah walaupun agak sedikit bandel."

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan terakhir hyungnya itu. Tetap saja ada yang jelek, meskipun awalnya ia dipuji.

"Kita pikirkan nanti. Sekarang istirahat lah." Leeteuk mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut, lalu beranjak dari ranjang Kyuhyun. Berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan dongsaengnya itu seorang diri.

Sepeninggal Leeteuk. Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya menjadi telentang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Keningnya berkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir.

Tak lama Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan brutal. Membuang nafas dengan kasar. Wajahnya tampak begitu frustasi. Bingung dan tak mendapatkan ide bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Eomma." Jeritnya tertahan.

* * *

Yoooooooosh chapter 8 selesai.

Yang minta konflik. Yang minta konflik. Ini silakan dibaca dan diberi komentar. Bagaimana dengan konflik yang saya sajikan.

Review review review.

Yooo buat chapter selanjutnya saya bisa update cepat atau nggak. Masa liburan saya sudah habis. Senin sudah kuliah lagi.

Jadi maafkan saya kalau chapter selanjutnya agak lama ya hehe. Maaf yang chapter ini masih pendek :(

Terima kasih buat yang review di chapter sebelumnya. Banyak pembaca baru yang memberi review. Seneng deh. Yang lain review juga dong.

**Ay 10/02/2013**

**Shasha95 9/02/2013**

**Anie giekyu 7/02/2013**

**Chen Clouds 7/02**

**Kim chaeri 6/02**

**Heacha lee 6/02**

**BLUEFIRE0805 6/02**

** 6/02**

**407203 6/02**

**Cho fikyu 6/02**

**Kyuqie 6/02**

**Gyu1315 6/02**

**Hanuellie 6/02**

**Vietakyu 6/02**

**Blackwhite28 6/02**

**Kyuubi kim 6/02**

**Lytaimoet812 6/02**

Oh iya, saya mau nanya nih. Ada nggak yang suka menulis cerpen?

Saya lagi cari naskah cerpen nih buat dibukukan. Ada yang berminat atau tertarik? :D

Kalau ada, cerpen kalian bisa membantu salah satu cita-cita saya nih hehe. Saya itu sedang berusaha untuk setidaknya punya satu buku hasil karya sendiri setiap tahunnya.

Dua tahun ini saya sudah punya dua novel dan dua kumcer.

Nah buat yang berminat dan mau punya buku sendiri. Bisa ikut project ini ehehehe.

Kalian hanya tinggal menulis **cerpen sepanjang 3-5 halaman A4. Times New Roman 12, spasi 1. **

Temanya tentang **hujan, cokelat, Jerman, dan salju.** Pilih salah satu saja. Satu orang boleh mengirimkan dua cerpen. Tapi kalau banyak yang mau ikut, saya bakal seleksi salah satunya saja.

Naskahnya bisa dikirim ke **merkuriusalfandy at ymail dot com**. Naskahnya dilampirkan ya. Jangan di body email. Biar gampang dibacanya. Terakhir pengiriman hingga tanggal 28 Februari 2013 jam 23.59 WITA.

Nah bagaimana? Ada yang berminat ikut? :D lumayan loh. Nanti kalau bukunya sudah jadi, bisa dipamerin ke orang tua, kakak, adik, teman, sahabat, atau guru atau dosen hehehe. Mereka semua juga bisa ditawarin untuk beli bukunya. Enak kan?

Terima kasih sudah membaca Kyuhyun's baby sampai chapter ini :)

Review again? ;)

Suci.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : Kyuhyun's baby?**

**Genre : Family, Frienship**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Taemin, member Super junior, member SHINee**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

**CHAPTER 9**

Annyeong :). Saya tahu ini terlalu amat sangat lama hehehe. I'm back \(^-^~)/\(~^-^)/.

TOLONG DENGAN SANGAT. Jangan panggil saya "Author", "thor" memangnya saya motor, apa? -_-.

Panggil Suci saja untuk yang sama-sama kelahiran '94.

Oke mari lanjut. Sekali lagi maafkan saya.

* * *

.

Siwon berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun. Menjaga dongsaengnya yang berjalan tanpa melihat jalan sama sekali. Hanya memusatkan perhatiannya ke PSP kesayangannya itu. Wajah Kyuhyun tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Memakai masker dan topi. Menutupi wajahnya dari sorotan kamera para ELF.

Siwon melambaikan tangannya saat sorakan para ELF memanggil namanya. Ia tersenyum, menampakkan dimple-nya.

Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya, ia sempat melirik bagaimana hyung kudanya itu menyapa para ELF. Hyungdeulnya yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tak ada kah yang mengerti keadaannya? Dasar menjengkelkan.

Semalam Kyuhyun menitipkan Minwoo kepada eomma Leeteuk. Appa dan Eomma-nya sedang ada di Jepang. Eomma-nya menemani sang Appa yang sedang menjalankan tugas ke sana. Jadi ia tidak bisa menitipkan Minwoo ke rumah orang tuanya.

Ahra Noona pun sedang tak ada di Seoul. Jadi tak ada satupun anggota keluarganya yang bisa dimintai tolong. Untung saja semalam Leeteuk memberi saran untuk menitipkan Minwoo kepada eommanya. Dan nyonya Park tak masalah dititipi Minwoo selama dua hari. Beliau bisa membawa bayi mungil itu ke Kona Beans.

Kyuhyun keluar dorm tanpa pamit. Menggendong satu ransel penuh berisi peralatan milik Minwoo dan juga menggendong Minwoo yang tampak tak terlalu sehat. Bayi mungil itu tampak sayu. Wajahnya pucat. Ia tak banyak berceloteh seperti biasanya. Murung seharian. Seperti tak rela ditinggal oleh Kyuhyun.

Itu juga salah satu alasan Kyuhyun enggan meninggalkan Minwoo. Ia gelisah dan khawatir kalau-kalau saja Minwoo jatuh sakit saat ia tak ada di sisinya. Seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Hyungdeulnya tak ada yang mau mengerti. Heechul hyung malah memarahinya. Yah bukan memarahinya juga sih. Menasehati lebih tepatnya. Tapi dengan caranya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Ia menyerahkan tiket, passport dan visanya kepada petugas. Setelah semua urusan selesai. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam pesawat dan duduk di tempat duduk sesuai dengan nomor bangkunya.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku pesawat. Membuka ranselnya. Mengeluarkan bantal leher berwarna biru. Mengeluarkan ipod. Memasang bantal itu di lehernya. Memasang earphone. Menyumpal telinganya agar tak mendengar suara-suara menyebalkan milik hyungdeulnya. Juga agar tak mendengar suara Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun. Ia sedang bad mood akut. Tak ingin berbicara dengan siapa pun. Termasuk dengan sesama anggota kyuline.

Perasaannya sejak bangun tidur tadi sudah tidak enak. Hanya Minwoo saja yang memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Kyuhyun juga tak tahu ia duduk dengan siapa. Ia tak peduli. Yang penting pesawat ini cepat membawanya sampai ke Amerika!

* * *

.

Changmin, Minho dan Taemin duduk bersama. Di depan mereka duduk Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Yesung. Lalu di sebelah kiri mereka, duduk Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Donghae tampak sedang menyandarkan kepala Kyuhyun yang terkulai ke pundak kanannya. Menjaga dongsaengnya itu agar tetap terlelap. Ia tahu semalam Kyuhyun tak tidur. Anak itu duduk di depan televisi semalaman. Bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya seraya memeluk boneka gajah milik Minwoo.

Changmin dan Minho sedang berbisik-bisik membicarakan sesuatu. Sesekali mereka melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah menenggelamkan dirinya dalam mimpi. Entahlah benar-benar tidur atau hanya berpura-pura saja. Mereka berdua bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak pucat. Kulit Kyuhyun memang pucat, tapi kali ini lebih terlihat pucat.

Kyuhyun juga tak ada menegur mereka berdua sejak tadi. Changmin dan Minho tak melihat Jonghyun. Sepertinya magnae kyuline itu akan terbang dipenerbangan selanjutnya.

Setelah Changmin membisikkan sesuatu, Minho mengangguk mengerti. Ia berdiri. Menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas sandaran bangku milik Ryeowook. Mengingat ia yang duduk tepat di belakang bangku Ryeowook. Minho menumpukan dagunya di atas tumpuan tangannya, lalu.

"Ryeowookie hyung~" panggilnya.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia sedikit tersentak. Kaget melihat Minho yang menatapnya begitu dekat.

"Ah Minho-ya. Kau mengagetkan saja. Ada apa?"

Minho melempar senyum bersalahnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hyung imutnya itu akan tersentak kaget. Yesung dan Sungmin ikut menoleh ke arah Minho.

"Itu.. Kyuhyun hyung kenapa? Sakit?"

Changmin dan Taemin ikut menumpukan dagunya seperti Minho. Ryeowook menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Aniya. Kyuhyun hanya sedang kelelahan saja. Kalian tahukan kalau dia sedang bad mood?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk paham.

"Tapi sepertinya Kyunnie tampak lebih pucat." Changmin berkata, matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang nyaman tidur di pundak Donghae.

Kelimanya ikut melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Siwon yang merasa sedang diperhatikan oleh banyak orang, menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tertegun ketiga melihat dua hyung dan empat dongsaengnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Yesung menggeleng, enggan menjawab. Raja selca Super Junior itu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ada apa Minho-ya?" kali ini Donghae yang melontarkan pertanyaan.

Minho nyengir seadanya. "Kyuhyun hyung kenapa, hyung?"

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. "Kelelahan. Semalam dia tidak tidur. Mencemaskan Minwoo."

"Minwoo kenapa, hyung?" tanya Taemin cemas.

"Kyunnie mau membawanya. Tapi sedang tidak sehat. Sepertinya demam."

Ketiganya mengangguk mengerti. Lalu kembali duduk dan tak bertanya lagi. Satu kalimat yang sama-sama diingat ketiganya, _'jangan mengganggu Kyuhyun. Atau kau akan mati'_

Mereka semua tahu. Mereka semua hapal. Mereka semua paham. Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam mood terendahnya jangan disentuh sedikit pun. Atau rasakan saja akibatnya sendiri.

* * *

.

"Kyu." panggil Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendongak dari PSP-nya. Menatap hyungnya dengan malas. "Wae?"

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Besok pagi kita harus reheasel."

"Arra." balas Kyuhyun datar.

Donghae mengedipkan matanya. Ah kenapa harus dia sih yang mendapat satu kamar dengan Kyuhyun? bukannya tidak mau. Tetapi ketika Kyuhyun sedang jengkel dan bad mood parah seperti ini, bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Tak akan ada yang bisa diajak bicara. Menatap pun, Kyuhyun tak mau.

Ugh. Seandainya saja hyungdeul yang lain mengijinkan Minwoo untuk ikut, pasti Kyuhyun tak akan menjadi super pendiam begini.

Siapapun tahu. Ketika hanya berdua saja dengan hyungnya. Kyuhyun akan menjadi begitu cerewet. Akan bercerit apapun. Anak itu seperti koran belajar bila sudah cerewet.

Dan sejak masuknya Minwoo ke dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun. Semuanya berubah. Tak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang kelewat cuek. Tak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya seorang diri. Tak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang jutek.

Tapi yang disesalkan oleh hyungdeulnya. Sejak ada Minwoo, Kyuhyun menjadi begitu protektif. Tak sembarang orang boleh bermain dengan Minwoo.

Heechul saja baru boleh menggendong Minwoo bila Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada di dorm. Yah walaupun itu suatu hal yang langka. Heechul masih belum menerima bayi mungil itu dengan senang hati.

Kyuhyun mematikan PSP-nya. Menaruh di atas meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Matanya menangkap gerakan gelisah dari Donghae. Kebiasaan Donghae bila kelewat lelah. Hyungnya yang sangat mencintai ikan itu akan tidur dengan gelisah bila kelelahan.

Kyuhyun berdiri, menyeret kakinya menuju saklar lampu. Mematikannya. Ia dan Donghae tak bisa tidur dengan lampu yang bersinar terang.

Seraya meraba dinding. Kyuhyun kembali menuju tempat tidurnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa ngilu. Penerbangan dari Seoul menuju New York itu sangat lama. Dan besok siang acara menyebalkan yang membuatnya tak bisa bersama Minwoo akan dimulai.

Ah memikirkan Minwoo, membuat rasa rindu dan khawatir semakin menggelayuti hati Kyuhyun.

Noona dari Leeteuk hyung belum ada menghubunginya. Kyuhyun juga belum ada mendengar suara Minwoo. Ia masih malas untuk bertanya dengan Leeteuk tentang Minwoo. Leader Super Junior itu juga menjadi satu dari beberapa orang yang melarangnya membawa Minwoo.

Menyebalkan. Sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun mengelus layar ponselnya. Foto Minwoo yang sedang tertawa riang bersama bada dan chocho. Seminggu yang lalu di taman yang dekat dengan dorm Super Junior. Menghabiskan sore bersama dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang tak ada jadwal.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Bayi berumur satu tahun itu banyak sekali merubah kepribadian Kyuhyun.

"Minwoo-ya, bogoshippo." Kyuhyun berucap lirih seraya mencium layar ponselnya. Lalu menutup mata. Berkelana di alam mimpi dan berharap bertemu Minwoo di sana.

* * *

.

"Eomma. Ini bagaimana? Panasnya tidak turun juga."

"Berapa suhu tubuhnya?"

"35."

"Ya Tuhan. Kita bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit. Hubungi Donghwa sekarang. Ia sedang di Seoul hari ini. Minta bantuannya."

"Arraseo."

* * *

.

Leeteuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditempati oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Kedua dongsaengnya itu masih terlelap di alam mimpi mereka. Donghae yang bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Dan Kyuhyun yang tidur menghadap dinding dengan memeluk guling. Wajah mereka terlihat lelah. Dongsaengnya yang lain pun juga terlihat begitu lelah.

Kamar keduanya ini yang terakhir di kunjungi oleh Leeteuk. Yang lain sudah bangun, mandi, dan bersiap sarapan.

Beberapa sudah berkumpul di restoran yang disediakan oleh pihak hotel.

Minho dan Siwon sudah berkeliling hotel berdua. Lari pagi.

Leeteuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Kyuhyun, mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Takut membangunnya. Ia tahu, magnaenya ini sedang dalam keadaan kesal dan jengkel dengan semua hyungdeulnya.

"Hyung." suara parau khas seseorang yang baru bangun tidur menyapa gendang telinga Leeteuk. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Donghae yang berusaha membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Pagi Hae-ya."

"Ne. Pagi Teuki hyung." Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Membuat kaosnya tersingkap sedikit. Memperlihatkan abs sempurna miliknya. Lalu menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kemudian menguap lebar. Ia melirik ponselnya. Ada beberapa pesan yang menghiasi display layar ponselnya. Dan dua panggilan tak terjawab.

Hei ia ini tidur seperti apa sih? Getaran hebat yang dihasilkan ketika ada panggilan masuk saja sampai tak terdengar.

"Ada apa Hae?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran. Pasalnya kening Donghae mengerut bingung.

Donghae menatap hyungnya itu dengan ponselnya yang dihadapkan tepat di wajah Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengerjap kaget. Ada-ada saja tingkahnya.

"Donghwa?" tebaknya.

Donghae mengangguk-angguk. "Ada apa Donghwa hyung menelpon ku? Apa eomma sakit?" suara Donghae terdengar panic.

"Hei hei. Tenang dulu. Tak mungkin eommonim sakit. Donghwa pasti akan menghubungi hyung bila ada sesuatu yang gawat dan kau tak mengangkat telponnya."

Donghae memajukan bibirnya. Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Leeteuk, ia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Menghubungi sang hyung tercinta.

"Ada apa hyung menelpon semalam? Mianhe tak Hae angkat."

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Donghae. Dasar tidak sopan. Berbicara dengan yang lebih tua tanpa memberi salam terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun menggeliat. Suara berisik memenuhi telinganya. Ia belum siap membuka mata. Tapi suara ribut milik hyung ikannya membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk lengan Kyuhyun pelan ketika merasakan gerakan dari dongsaengnya itu.

"Bangun Kyu. Sudah pagi."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya silau dari lampu yang dinyalakan oleh Leeteuk. Ia menggeliat sekali lagi lalu duduk menyender di kepala ranjang.

"Pagi hyung." Sapanya. Seakan lupa dengan bad mood yang melandanya kemarin. "Hae hyung berisik!" dengusnya kesal. Berseru dengan keras agar hyungnya itu mendengar.

Donghae hanya memeletkan lidahnya. Ia masih mendengarkan perkataan yang disampaikan oleh Donghwa.

"Mandi Kyu. Yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh tanpa membantah seperti biasanya. Ia turun dari tempat tidur. Mengambil peralatan mandinya dan handuk. Lalu menyeret langkah menuju kamar mandi.

Donghae mematikan ponselnya ketika Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar di kamar mandi. Suara shower sudah terdengar. Dengan wajah serius, ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Leeteuk. Membuat hyungnya yang paling tua itu membelalakan matanya.

* * *

.

"Kyunnie." Changmin meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun seraya berlari menuju sahabatnya itu. Ia baru saja selesai melakukan penyesuaian lagu dengan Yunho.

Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya. Memutar mata bosan.

"Tak usah berteriak!" sentaknya galak.

Changmin menyengir lebar. Menampakkan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi. "Pagi." Sapanya riang.

"Ne pagi." balas Kyuhyun malas-malasan.

"Ayo ke sana." Changmin menyeret Kyuhyun. Menarik lengannya. Mengajak untuk berkumpul dengan Minho dan Jonghyun yang sedang mengobrol.

Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut di belakang Changmin. Seenaknya saja menyeret-nyeret orang. Memangnya Kyuhyun itu karung beras. Ck!

"Annyeong." sapa Changmin heboh ke kedua orang itu.

Minho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jonghyun yang sedang memberi tahu mengenai gitar.

"Annyeong hyungdeul. Pagi Kyuhyun hyung."

"Ne pagi kodok." sapa Kyuhyun.

Minho merengut jengkel. Menyebalkan.

Jonghyun dan Changmin tertawa saja mendengar panggilan sayang untuk Minho itu. Mereka berempat sedang ada di venue acara yang dua jam lagi akan dimulai. Yang sedang ada di atas panggung sekarang adalah SNSD. Lalu setelah itu SHINee dan kemudian disusul CNBLUE.

Pantas saja Minho dan Jonghyun berdiri di dekat panggung.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya saat Seohyun melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Patner bernyanyinya saat SMTOWN.

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun sama-sama menyengir ketika melihat Yonghwa yang menatap mereka berdua tajam.

Kyuhyun tahu kalau magnae SNSD itu menjalin hubungan dengan Leader CNBLUE. Jung Yonghwa. Seluruh anggota SMTOWN juga mengetahuinya. Hanya media saja yang tak bisa mengendus hubungan percintaan mereka berdua.

Changmin sudah menghilang setelah menyeretnya seenak diri. Sahabatnya yang mempunyai postur tubuh menjulang tinggi itu tampak sedang mendekati Ryeowook. Sepertinya si food monster itu merengek meminta makanan yang dibawa Ryeowook di dalam tas punggungnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Seorang staff memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun berbalik. Pamit dengan Minho dan Jonghyun. Lalu mengikuti staff itu masuk ke dalam tenda khusus para staff acara.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Staff tersebut menyapa dan menyalami tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Park Shinyoo-ssi. Ada apa memanggil saya?"

"Apakah kau bersedia menjadi MC acara ini? Bersama dengan Yonghwa-ssi." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Bukankah yang ditunjuk menjadi MC itu Leeteuk hyung, Tiffany dan Yuri.

"Kami membutuhkan kalian berdua untuk melengkapi ketiga MC yang ada. Tak akan cukup bila hanya Leeteuk-ssi saja yang menghandle acara ini."

"Tak ada yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Bukankah kau si Cho Kyuhyun sang MC yang terkenal." goda sang staff.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Malu.

Siapa sih yang menyebarkan berita itu hingga diketahui orang lain. Hanya hyungdeul dan manager hyung saja yang tahu hal itu. Pasalnya mereka semua sudah bosan mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu bila pulang dari menjalankan jadwal di Radio Star.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun mengalah.

Staff itu tersenyum senang. Ia menyerahkan kertas kepada Kyuhyun. "Itu susunan acaranya. Kau bisa mempelajarinya. Jeongmal gamsahamnida Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Nde."

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar setelah urusan dengan staff itu selesai. Seraya membaca isi kertas yang diberikan tadi. Kyuhyun melangkah kembali menuju sisi panggung. Ingin melihat Jonghyun yang sedang di atas panggung.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar pekikan girang milik Ryeowook hyungnya. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Di salah satu sisi panggung ia melihat Leeteuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Shindong dan Hankyung yang berdiri bergerombol.

Hyungnya yang menyukai jerapah itu melompat-lompat girang dan memeluk Leeteuk.

"Yeeaaaaaaah bisa belanja. Terima kasih Teuki hyung. Sungmin hyung kau harus menemani ku besok berbelanja, ne?" pintanya dengan puppy eyesnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Membuat Ryeowook semakin kegirangan.

"Sungminnie. Jangan beritahu Kyunnie bila kita pulang besok sore." Pesan Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi agar tak diketahui langsung membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

Besok sore?

Yang benar saja. Manager hyung memberitahunya bahwa tiga jam setelah acara selesai mereka akan langsung kembali ke Seoul. Dan ini apa-apaan? Kenapa baru besok sore mereka kembali.

Bagaimana dengan Minwoo. Kyuhyun masih diliputi perasaan khawatir dengan bayi mungil itu.

Lalu bila besok sore mereka kembali, maka semakin lama saja Kyuhyun bisa bertemu dengan Minwoo.

Hyungdeul benar-benar.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Ia melangkah menjauh. Pergi dan seolah tak mendengar pembicaran yang baru saja terjadi.

Cepat-cepat di rogohnya saku celana. Mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Ahra noona. Kepalanya sudah menyusun rencana untuk membalas perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh hyungdeulnya.

Seenaknya saja menyembunyikan hal ini darinya.

"Hyungdeul. Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan ku lakukan." Desis Kyuhyun menyeramkan.

BERSAMBUNG

* * *

.

HAHAHAHA.

Penasaran kah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya :p

Hey pembaca setia Kyuhyun's Baby?

I'm comeback :D :D

Merindukan cerita ini?

Kalau iya. Review dong. Jangan hanya dibaca saja tanpa meninggalkan review. Oke?

Merindukan saya tidak? :p

Ehem. Pertama-tama saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya baru bisa mengupdate cerita ini sekarang. Banyak sekali kegiatan kuliah untuk semester dua ini. Dan semuanya MENYEBALKAN. Hahaha -_-

Kedua. Saya terserang virus WGM, Running Man, dan Hello Baby (SHINee, Leeteuk dan SISTAR, MBLAQ, B1A4, Boyfriend) (punya saya lengkap loh Hello Babynya :p). Setelah mendownload WGM yang Yongseo couple. Saya jadi ketagihan nonton dan malas menulis. Terlalu menghayati apa yang disuguhkan oleh Yonghwa dan Seohyun di sana. Jadinya saya ikutan belajar ngerajut dan gitar deh hehehe.

Ketiga. Saya sedang menulis naskah novel untuk lomba. Jadi perhatiannya diambil oleh tokoh novel saya itu.

Keempat. Saya malas sih sebenarnya menulis ini. Reviewnya sedikit. Hehehe. Wajar saja kan kalau saya merasa malas. Masa iya saya sudah berusaha menulis tapi tak dihargai *eaaa* hahaha.

Udahan ah. Cerewet banget saya ini.

Yang penting saya kembali membawa ini cerita ini.

Review, oke?

Semakin banyak review (melebihi 15 review untuk chapter kemarin. Terima kasih yang sudah mereview ya :) ) semakin cepat juga saya updatenya :D

Oke bye. Kalau ada typo tolong dimaafkan. Ini fresh from the oven. Baru saja selesai diketik.

Suci.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : Kyuhyun's baby?**

**Genre : Family, Frienship**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Taemin, member Super junior, member SHINee**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Kamar Donghae dan Kyuhyun**

Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak gerik Donghae dari balik PSP-nya. Matanya tampak begitu fokus dengan layar benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu. Tetapi sebenarnya, sejak kembali dari tempat reheasel, Kyuhyun lebih memperhatikan segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Donghae.

Donghae melangkah menuju lemari, mengambil baju bersih, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Meninggalkan dongsaeng tersayangnya sendirian.

Setelah memastikan Donghae benar-benar masuk kamar mandi, suara shower terdengar lima menit kemudian. Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Menaruh PSP-nya begitu saja.

Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi lalu mengetuk pintunya pelan. "Hyung, pinjam ponsel ya?"

Donghae menyahut di antara suara shower. Kyuhyun menyeringai senang ketika mendapatkan izin. Diambilnya ponsel berwarna silver milik hyung ikannya itu.

Setelah sekali memastikan Donghae akan bertahan selama setengah jam di dalam kamar mandi, Kyuhyun keluar kamar. Dengan tas gendong berwarna hitam, t-shirt bercorak vertical berwarna biru, putih, dan hitam. Jeans berwarna hitam, jam tangan dan tak lupa kacamata hitamnya.

Memastikan bahwa tak ada yang melihatnya, Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju kamar Taemin. Setelah dibukakan pintu, yang untungnya Taemin sedang sendirian di kamar, Kyuhyun mengunci pintunya dan mulai memberitahu segala hal kepada magnae SHINee itu.

* * *

**Dua jam sebelumnya.**

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat menghampiri Prince manajer yang sedang mengobrol dengan manajer f(x), SNSD, dan SHINee. Ditepuknya pelan pundak Prince manajer, mengatakan sesuatu dengan berbisik. Lalu Kyuhyun menunduk, meminta maaf karena mengganggu waktu mengobrol mereka.

Keduanya melangkah cukup jauh. Prince manajer menatap anak asuhannya itu dengan kening yang berkerut. Pasti ada suatu hal yang akan diminta oleh sang magnae.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun berdehem, membersihkan kerongkongannya sebelum menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat jengkel.

Mengulas senyum tipis, Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Prince manajer, tidak sopan memang, tapi sesuatu yang akan dibicarakannya ini harus benar-benar dijawab dengan jujur.

Kening Prince manajer semakin mengerut melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang tak biasa. Menatap matanya dengan begitu serius. Dan Prince manajer tak bisa menghentikan kedua ujung bibirnya untuk melengkungkan senyuman ketika puppy eyes Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Hyung harus menjawab dengan jujur, yaksok?"

"Ya! Ya! Apa sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, magnae?" Prince manajer menjauh, menyentak tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pundaknya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan memutar matanya. Berlebihan sekali. Tidak perlu disentak segala kan tangannya. Huh.

"Hyung harus menjawabnya dengan jujur. Kapan kita kembali ke Seoul?" dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaannya.

Prince manajer membulatkan matanya, beliau meneguk ludah, gugup. Tatapan Kyuhyun benar-benar mengerikan. Sebenarnya menjawab pertanyaan yang dipertanyakan Kyuhyun itu cukup mudah. Tetapi Leeteuk sudah memberitahunya bahwa jangan mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

Magnae Super Junior itu bisa mengamuk bila mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai diam-diam. Mudah sekali menebak kebohongan dari manajer utama Super Junior itu. Jangan kira Kyuhyun tidak tahu saat Prince manajer meneguk ludahnya gugup. Sebulir keringat yang jatuh perlahan pun tak luput dari penglihatan lagi.

"Ya manajer hyung. Kapan kita kembali ke Seoul? Malam ini bukan? Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk hyung." Kyuhyun mendesak.

Prince manajer mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tenang. Diberitahu saja yang sebenarnya. Tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun akan marah, yang penting, saat kembali ke Seoul, Kyuhyun tak mengambek dan mengabaikan jadwalnya. Yah walaupun itu cukup mustahil.

Semua orang tahu bagaimana professionalnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun dalam menjalankan perkejaannya. Saat dalam ambang batas kesadarannya pun, ia akan tetap menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang menjadi tanggung jawab.

Biarlah nanti Prince manajer yang menanggung omelan Leeteuk. Lebih mudah menasehati leader Super Junior itu daripada si magnae.

"Besok sore. Semua anggota SM TOWN akan kembali ke Seoul besok sore. Mereka semua meminta satu hari untuk berlibur."

Whoaaa. Kyuhyun memandang takjub Prince manajer yang mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Padahal bila Prince manajer berbohong, Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan ancaman berbahaya untuk seluruh hyungdeulnya.

Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya girang, dan Prince manajernya menatapnya bingung.

"Wae?"

"Aniya. Aniya. Aku pikir hyung akan berbohong. Leeteuk hyung pasti menyuruh hyung untuk berbohong bila aku bertanya kan?"

Prince manajer memasang wajah kagetnya. Ada apa dengan anak satu itu? ia sudah tahu yang sebenarnya?

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "Tenang saja, hyung. Aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Aku tahu karena Ryeowook hyung berteriak dengan begitu girang."

Prince manajer menghela nafas lega, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena Kyuhyun sudah menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" selidiknya curiga.

Terkekeh pelan, Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku tahu hyung memiliki sepupu yang bekerja di Jhon F Kennedy airport kan? Apa hyung bisa menolong ku? Jebal~~" Kyuhyun memohon, tak lupa disertai dengan puppy eyesnya. Puppy eyes yang tak bisa dihindari oleh Siwon.

Prince manajer kembali membulatkan matanya. "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Tak penting," Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya acuh. "Yang penting apa hyung dapat menolong ku? Ini sesuatu yang teramat penting."

"Apa itu?"

"Hyung bisa tidak? Kalau hyung tidak bisa menolong ku, aku tak akan mengatakannya." rajuknya sedikit jengkel.

"Kau tak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh kan?"

"Tidak akan!" janji Kyuhyun.

Menghembuskan nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Prince manajer menatap Kyuhyun dengan tenang.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum girang. Ia melangkah mendekati Prince manajer dan membisikkan keinginannya.

* * *

**Kamar Taemin dan Minho**

"Jadi Taemin-ah. Kau mau ikut dengan ku atau tidak?"

Taemin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel milik Donghae.

Menumpukan kaki kanannya pada kaki kiri, Taemin berpikir sejenak.

Kalau ia ikut rencana Kyuhyun, tak ada kesempatan untuk ikut menjelajah bersama dengan hyungdeulnya. Tak bisa menyusup makan siang di antara noona-noona SNSD.

Tapi bila tak ikut, Taemin pasti akan diserang rasa khawatir karena memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Onew dan Key bisa menghabisinya saat di Seoul bila ia tetap ikut rencana Kyuhyun. Lalu Minho akan mengambek dan tak akan mengajaknya berbicara. Hanya Jonghyun yang tidak akan memarahinya. Hyungnya itu pasti bisa mengerti mengapa Taemin melakukan hal itu.

"MWOYA?!"

Taemin tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Apa yang dipikirkannya sejak tadi buyar seketika. Ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak cemas.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya. Kepalanya pusing. Dan perasaan cemas serta khawatir terhadap Minwoo semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau lihat ini." Kyuhyun menyodorkan ponsel Donghae kepada Taemin. Taemin membelalakan matanya membaca pesan itu. Yang benar saja. Kenapa jadi begitu rumit seperti ini?

"Taemin-ah. Jangan beritahu hyungdeul ku, arrachi?" pesannya.

"Aku ikut hyung."

Taemin beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju lemari dan mengemasi baju-bajunya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi. Lalu mengambil jaket. Topi. Kacamata dan jam tangannya. Tak lupa menyemprotkan parfum.

Sedikit berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu di pintu hotel. Taemin menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya. Biarlah. Toh tak lama Minho akan kembali ke kamar.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Saat melihat salah satu dari hyungdeul keduanya, Taemin dan Kyuhyun terpaksa bersembunyi. Terkadang mereka tertawa pelan karena kelakuan tak jelas ini.

"Hyung! Dimana?"

"…"

"Arraseo. Aku ke sana sekarang. Jangan pergi kemana-mana dulu, hyung."

Kyuhyun melompat keluar dari dalam lift. Lalu berlari ke luar hotel. Taemin cukup terengah mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun. Ia tak tahu kenapa hyungnya itu terlalu terburu-buru.

"Ppaliwa Taeminie. Ada Kangin hyung di ujung sebelah sana." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke salah satu sudut lobi hotel. Terlihat Kangin, Hankyung dan Leeteuk yang sedang mengobrol dengan member SNSD.

Taemin ikut berlari. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam salah satu restoran. Untung saja di depan hotel tadi tak banyak orang. Jadi tak ada yang mengetahui mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan masker dan topi saja untuk penyamarannya. Sedangkan Taemin, magnae SHINee itu melilitkan syal guna menutupi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun terengah-engah, melempar tubuhnya untuk duduk di salah satu sofa. Prince manajer dan manajer SHINee mengangkat alis mereka. Heran dan tak mengerti. Apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh magnae Super Junior itu hingga tampak begitu kelelahan?

Kyuhyun menyambar sebotol air mineral yang ada di atas meja. Meneguknya hingga setengah.

Manajer SHINee sudah siap melontarkan protesnya sebelum Kyuhyun menyalanya, "Akan ku ganti nanti, hyung. Jangan pelit-pelit."

Manajer SHINee itu menggerutu sebal.

Taemin tertawa, dilepasnya syal yang melilit lehernya itu. Gerah juga memakai syal ditengah cuaca yang cukup panas.

"Taemin-ah." seru manajer SHINee kaget.

Taemin terkekeh, "Hehehe. Annyeong hyung." Sapanya.

"Hyung. Bagaimana? Dapat tiketnya?"

Prince manajer membuka tasnya. Mengambil satu map berwarna biru dan menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang. Dibukanya, ada dua tiket tujuan Seoul atas nama dirinya dan Taemin.

"Gomawo hyung. Sebagai gantinya, hyung akan ku traktir sepuasnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap penuh terima kasih kepada manajernya itu. "Dan hyung," Kyuhyun menunjuk manajer SHINee, "juga akan ku traktir."

Manajer SHINee itu menatap bingung ke Kyuhyun, Taemin dan manajer Super Junior. "Ada apa ini, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Sesuatu yang penting. Aku hanya meminta izin untuk Taemin. Izinkan Taemin ikut dengan ku nanti malam ya, hyung." pinta Kyuhyun, nada suaranya terdengar merengek.

"Izin? Kalian mau kemana?" tanyanya curiga.

"Hyung, jebal~ izin kan aku ya? Ya? Ya?" Taemin memohon dengan wajah memelas.

"Beritahu dulu baru ku beri izin." Seru manajer SHINee tegas.

Taemin menatap Kyuhyun, menyuruh hyungnya itu untuk mengatakan rencana mereka kepada manajer SHINee.

Kyuhyun menegakkan duduknya, ia berdehem. Menatap manajer SHINee dengan tenang. Lalu mengatakan semua rencananya yang mengikut sertakan Taemin.

Sementara itu, Prince manajer hanya menatap malas anak asuhannya itu. Apapun yang diinginkan oleh magnae Super Junior itu, selalu harus dituruti.

Semoga saja hyungdeul Kyuhyun tak mengamuk padanya.

* * *

**Lobi hotel.**

Leeteuk mondar-mandir dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, ia mencoba menghubungi magnaenya. Tapi tak ada satu pun panggilannya yang diangkat.

Sebenarnya kemana perginya anak itu? menghilang entah kemana. Tidak juga memberitahu Donghae yang satu kamar dengannya.

Donghae hampir menangis di sebelah Eunhyuk. Ponselnya ada di Kyuhyun. Ia tak tahu kalau ponselnya itu akan dibawa pergi oleh si magnae. Setelah selesai mandi dan berkemas. Donghae baru sadar kalau Kyuhyun tak ada di dalam kamar. Tas ransel dan barang-barang Kyuhyun pun tak ada juga.

Yang menjadi masalah bagi Donghae adalah ponselnya. Sejak menelpon Donghwa tadi pagi, Donghae tak berhenti berkirim pesan untuk mengetahui keadaan Minwoo.

Donghwa menelpon semalam karena ingin memberitahu tentang keadaan bayi mungil itu. Sehari sebelum mereka pergi, Minwoo memang rewel sepanjang hari. Tak mau lepas sama sekali dari gendongan Kyuhyun. Dan setelah dititipkan Kyuhyun pada Eomma Leeteuk dan Inyoung Noona. Minwoo demam. Demamnya semakin tinggi saat malam hari. Nyonya Park dan Inyoung Noona yang khawatir bila terjadi apa-apa dengan Minwoo, langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Donghwa yang saat itu ingin mengantarkan Eommanya berkunjung ke rumah Eomma Leeteuk langsung melesat ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja bersama Eommanya.

Minwoo demam tinggi dan diharuskan untuk dirawat. Inyoung Noona melarangnya untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun. Leeteuk sudah memberi tahunya bahwa Kyuhyun jangan diberitahu apapun tentang Minwoo bila terjadi apa-apa. Super Junior harus menyelesaikan satu pekerjaan ini terlebih dahulu.

Bisa berbahaya bila langsung memberitahu keadaan Minwoo kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa langsung menuju airport dan membeli tiket tujuan Seoul.

"Hyukkie bagaimana ini, ponsel ku ada pada Kyunnie." Donghae merengek dengan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk kepala Donghae. Menenangkan sahabatnya itu. "Bukankah ponsel mu ada passwordnya. Kyuhyunnie pasti tak bisa membukanya. Kau tenang saja, Hae-ah."

Donghae hampir menumpahkan air matanya. Ia ingat, karena tak ingin repot membalas pesan dari hyungnya. Password di ponselnya tak sempat ia aktifkan.

"Aku lupa tak mengaktifkannya." Adunya.

"Haissh." Eunhyuk mengacak rambut Donghae. Gemas dengan tingkah laku yang selalu dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu. Sudah tahu ada sesuatu yang penting di dalam ponselnya. Kenapa dibiarkan begitu saja? Kyuhyun lagi yang menjadi teman satu kamarnya. Magnae Super Junior itu selalu punya banyak macam cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Bagaimana Jungsoo-ya. Anak itu mengangkatnya atau tidak?" Heechul bertanya dengan geram. Mereka sudah menunggu selama dua puluh menit demi sang magnae. Tapi hingga sekarang pun, Kyuhyun tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

Heechul mendengus kesal. Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan anak itu? pergi tak memberi kabar.

"Ayo cepat. Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi."

Prince manajer menghampiri mereka dan menyuruh semuanya untuk masuk ke dalam bis yang siap mengantar mereka menuju tempat acara.

Mereka hanya punya waktu dua jam lagi sebelum acara. Dengan jumlah member yang banyak. Waktu sebanyak itu tak cukup untuk mereka.

Leeteuk menghentikan langkah Prince manajer, "Hyung. Kyuhyunnie tak ada. Kita harus menunggunya."

"Tak ada waktu Jungsoo-ya. Bocah itu pasti akan datang. Kau tenang saja. Ayo cepat masuk." Prince manajer melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam bis.

Leeteuk menghela nafas. Kemana perginya anak itu? membuat hyungdeulnya cemas dan khawatir saja.

Tak hanya Leeteuk yang menghubungi Kyuhyun. Siwon, Sungmin, Ryeowook juga mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun. Yesung sendiri melacak keberadaan Kyuhyun lewat twitternya. Tweet terakhir yang dibuat Kyuhyun adalah empat jam yang lalu. Selcanya bersama anggota kyuline. Lalu setelah itu tak ada lagi.

Bukan itu saja. Onew dan Key pun juga menghubungi member Super Junior untuk menanyakan keberadaan Taemin. Pasalnya magnae SHINee itu pun tak ada di kamarnya.

Mereka tak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang akan mengejutkan hyungdeulnya.

Begitupun dengan Taemin.

* * *

Yeaah stop sampai di situ saja. Nanti malam saya update lanjutannya. Saya melanjutkan menulisnya sampai selesai dulu. Ini berburu dengan paket internet yang habis jam 10 nanti

Silakan di review ya.

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk 20 orang pereview di chapter sebelumnya =). Maaf untuk update yang cukup lama. Semoga suka.

Maaf kalau pendek.

Suci.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : Kyuhyun's baby?**

**Genre : Family, Frienship**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Taemin, member Super junior, member SHINee**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

**CHAPTER 11**

Acara yang digelar untuk mempererat hubungan persahabatan antara Amerika Serikat dan Korea Selatan itu berlangsung begitu hebat.

Dengan dibuatnya tiga panggung yang membentuk segitiga, dengan jarak dua meter dari fans, para pengisi acara larut dalam euphoria acara.

Puluhan lightstick berbagai warna memenuhi lapangan utama dimana acara itu digelar. Berayun mengikuti hentakan lagu. Seluruh artis yang ada benar-benar menampilkan sesuatu yang membangkitkan suasana.

Gaung kepuasan itu terdengar membahana ketika Kyuhyun dan Yonghwa menyuguhkan aksi panggung yang tak biasa. Mereka semua mengelu-elukan nama Kyuhyun dan Yonghwa bergantian.

Semua Boice di dunia tahu bahwa leader CNBLUE itu tak bisa menari dengan lincah. Semua sudah tahu saat Yonghwa menjalani syuting We Got Married bersama Seohyun. Bagaimana kaku dan kakuknya Yonghwa menirukan gerakan dance dari SNSD.

Bagi Kyuhyun ini sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan.

Mereka berdua diberitahu mengenai hal ini satu jam sebelum rehearsal selesai. Saat itu Kyuhyun ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Yonghwa yang tampak pucat. Tetapi mengingat bagaimana imagenya di depan public, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengulum senyum geli dan terkikik.

Mereka berdua langsung menyeret Changmin, Yunho, Key, Taemin, Minho dan Hyeoyeon. Kyuhyun sengaja tak memberitahu hyungdeulnya mengenai hal ini.

Rasa jengkel itu masih ada. Dan tetap akan ada sampai hyungdeulnya tak mau jujur dan memberitahunya sendiri mengenai jadwal kepulangan mereka. Yah walau Kyuhyun sudah tahu yang sebenarnya.

Keenam orang itu memberikan beberapa gerakan dance yang dapat diingat dengan mudah, mengingat waktu yang ada tidak lama.

Changmin dan Minho hampir melempar Yonghwa ke dalam danau, cukup frustasi karena apa yang mereka contohkan tak bisa dipahami dengan cepat oleh leader CNBLUE itu.

Tiga anggota CNBLUE yang lain tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat sang leader yang berusaha meniru gerakan dance yang diajarkan oleh Taemin. Merasa sudah mampu untuk menghapal gerakan dance yang diajarkan, mereka semua bubar dan kembali ke hotel.

Kyuhyun menemui Yonghwa setelah urusan dengan Prince manajer selesai. Mereka berdua berlatih sekali lagi untuk memantapkan gerakan dance itu. Tentu saja diselingi teriakan-teriakan frustasi dari keduanya. Yonghwa yang frustasi karena menganggap gerakan tersebut sulit. Dan Kyuhyun yang frustasi meneriaki Yonghwa karena tak bisa-bisa juga.

Decak kaget dan tak percaya memenuhi venue acara saat Kyuhyun menari dengan begitu sexy. Tak lupa smirk andalannya yang melelehkan Sparkyu.

Member Super Junior yang menonton dari belakang panggung menganga lebar melihat aksi magnae mereka. Terutama tiga lead dance Super Junior yang terbelalak tak percaya. Sejak kapan magnae mereka itu begitu lincah menari?.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menggeleng-geleng takjub.

Penampilan special MC itu menjadi acara pembuka yang meriah. Kyuhyun dan Yonghwa berkeliling ketiga panggung itu dengan senyum andalan masing-masing. Mereka melambaikan tangan sebelum menghilang dari atas panggung utama. Menyerahkan tugas MC selanjutnya kepada ketiga MC utama untuk membuka acara itu secara resmi.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan puas menuju hyungdeul yang menantinya. Setelah berhigh five dengan Yonghwa terlebih dahulu.

Leader CNBLUE itu masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu CNBLUE guna mengganti kostum dan di make up ulang. Dan Kyuhyun pastikan, setelah kembali tampak gagah, Yonghwa pasti akan menyusup masuk dalam ruang tunggu SNSD. Menemui kekasihnya dan meminta pendapat.

"Whoaa Kyuhyunnie. Penampilan yang daebak!" Shindong menyambut magnaenya itu dengan senyum lebar dan dua acungan jempol.

Kyuhyun berhigh five dengan hyungnya yang selalu ceria itu. Menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Ya! Jangan memeluk ku, hyung." Kyuhyun menghindar ketika Ryeowook hendak memeluknya.

Ryeowook mempout bibirnya karena penolakan sang magnae. Ia kan hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat.

"Siapa yang mengajari mu, Kyu?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan penasaran.

Kyuhyun menyeringai menanggapi pertanyaan hyungnya itu. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam dress room tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeram jengkel. Hampir saja ia melempar botol minum ke kepala Kyuhyun kalau saja tidak dipeluk Siwon dengan cepat.

Heechul berdecak melihat tingkah magnae mereka itu. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya sudah mengering. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak kirinya, membersihkan jasnya dari debu. Lalu menyeringai, "Tunggu kejutan selanjutnya, hyungdeul." gumamnya puas.

* * *

Acara itu berlangsung selama tiga setengah jam. Kepuasaan dan teriakan histeris seluruh fans menjadi penutup yang manis.

Semua pengisi acara saling menggenggam tangan, mengelilingi tiga panggung yang ada, menunduk sembilan puluh derajat sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah datang dan menikmati apa yang mereka semua suguhkan.

Leeteuk, Tiffany, Yuri, Kyuhyun dan Yonghwa menutup acara persahabatan Korea Selatan dan Amerika Serikat itu secara resmi. Mereka berlima menunduk sekali lagi. Lalu bergabung dengan semuanya menyanyikan Arirang bersama-sama.

Melambaikan tangan, mengambil kamera milik fans dan berselca bersama, berpose cute di atas panggung sebagai hadiah untuk fans-fans mereka. Lalu menghilang, kembali ke belakang panggung satu persatu.

Anggota kyuline sebagai empat orang terakhir yang meninggalkan panggung. Changmin yang merangkul Kyuhyun dan Minho yang merangkul Jonghyun.

Semuanya berkumpul dan membentuk lingkaran besar. Mengingat banyaknya yang menjadi pengisi acara. Lalu saling menumpukan tangan di atas tangan yang lain dan bersorak heboh. Puas dengan apa yang telah mereka semua berikan untuk seluruh fans yang datang.

Kyuhyun berpelukan layaknya teletubies dengan Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun. Tawa mereka terdengar yang paling nyaring dari euphoria kesenangan itu.

Yonghwa meninjukkan kepalan tangannya dengan kepalan tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka terkekeh geli. Dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi. Mengingat tingkah mereka tadi sebagai pembuka acara.

Taemin menunggu Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dan tertawa dengan pengisi acara yang lain. Setelah hyungnya itu menangkap arti tatapan matanya, Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Taemin. Merangkul pundaknya dan berjalan menuju bis.

"Siap dengan yang selanjutnya, Taemin-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Ia tak sabar dengan rencana mereka.

Taemin menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Tersenyum lebar, "Tentu hyung. Aku tak sabar melihat wajah panik hyungdeul. Yah walau aku tak melihatnya secara langsung."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau tunggu aku di depan lift, eoh. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu, arra?"

Taemin mengangkat jempolnya sebagai jawaban.

Mereka berpisah bis. Sebelum melangkah naik ke dalam bis, Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya ke Taemin. Tak lupa dengan smirknya.

"Lama sekali magnae!" dengus Kangin.

"Mian, hyung~" Kyuhyun menjawab polos. Ia duduk di sebelah Siwon. Menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Siwon, sesaat setelah hyungnya itu menawarkan kepada Kyuhyun.

Siwon menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Dongsaeng kesayangannya ini senang sekali bermanja-manja dengannya. Tapi Siwon sendiri tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, toh ia juga senang memanjakan Kyuhyun.

"Penampilan mu tadi hebat sekali, Kyunnie. Hyung tak menyangka kau bisa dance sexy itu."

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya mendengar nada bicara Siwon. Memuji atau meremehkan?

"Hyung meremehkan ku?" tanyanya judes.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aniya. Hyung hanya tak percaya saja."

"Itu sama saja meremehkan." Sungutnya kesal.

Siwon menjadi salah tingkah, ia tak bermaksud meremehkan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tak percaya bahwa magnae itu berani menampilkan gerakan dance yang cukup mengagetkan di atas panggung tadi. Seperti bukan Kyuhyun saja.

"Aku pindah duduk saja." dengan nada suara kesal, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Siwon. Berdiri dan siap melangkah menuju kursi di sebelah Yesung yang kosong. Hyungnya yang memiliki suara terindah itu tampak memejamkan mata, kelelahan.

"Tidak boleh. Mianhe. Duduk lagi, Kyunnie." pinta Siwon dengan wajah bersalah.

Kyuhyun mendengus, ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya. Memejamkan mata dan tak menatap Siwon yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Mianhe. Maafkan hyung ne, Kyunnie. Hyung percaya dengan mu kok. Hyung tak bermaksud meremehkan mu."

"Hm." Sahutnya pendek.

Siwon tersenyum senang. Ditengah rasa lelahnya itu, Siwon masih bisa memberikan senyum cerah dengan menampakan lesung pipinya.

* * *

**Rumah Sakit, Seoul.**

Cho Ahra, noona dari Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak sejam yang lalu tampak mengawasi salah satu ruang rawat balita. Gadis itu duduk dengan ditemani oleh salah satu perawat yang bekerja di rumah sakit itu. Dengan menggunakan topi sebagai penyamarannya, Ahra berbincang akrab dengan sang perawat.

Ia mengenal baik siapa perawat itu. Teman saat di bangku Senior High School.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa ada anggota keluarga dari salah satu anggota Super Junior di lorong ruang rawat itu.

Ini semua ia lakukan atas permintaan Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu menelpon dan memberitahu semua tentang keadaan Minwoo. Ahra yang baru pulang dari menjemput Appa dan Eommanya di airport, langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit dimana Minwoo dirawat.

Ia sudah tahu bagaimana kondisi Minwoo yang sebenarnya dari temannya itu. Yang ternyata adalah perawat yang bertugas untuk menangani Minwoo. Satu jam yang lalu pun Ahra sudah menemui dokter untuk menanyakan tentang keadaan Minwoo. Ia mengepalkan tangannya geram setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dokter.

Kyuhyun bisa marah besar bila mengetahui keadaan Minwoo sekarang.

Dari hasil mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara In Young dan Donghwa di depan pintu kamar Minwoo, Ahra tahu betapa bayi mungil nan menggemaskan itu merindukan adiknya.

Ahra tahu bahwa Minwoo begitu gelisah dan rewel sehari sebelum keberangkatan Kyuhyun ke Amerika. Ia tak menyangka Minwoo akan menangis dan rewel terus menerus setelah dititipkan kepada Eomma dan Noona Leeteuk.

Seandainya saja Eommanya tak ikut menemani Appanya ke Taiwan guna mengunjungi sekolah yang dibangun oleh Appanya itu, Minwoo pasti akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya Minwoo sudah mengenal dengan baik Appa, Eomma dan Ahra. Bayi itu juga sudah merasa nyaman dengan lingkungan rumah Kyuhyun.

Dering ponsel Ahra menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Perawat sekaligus teman Ahra itu pamit untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Ahra menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia mempersilakan temannya tersebut untuk kembali bekerja.

Kembali melihat ruang rawat Minwoo, Ahra menghela nafasnya melihat ID penelpon itu. Melirik jam tangannya, Ahra tahu bahwa sekarang Kyuhyun pasti sudah ada di airport.

"Ne Kyunnie. Ne noona sekarang ada di rumah sakit."

"…"

"Keadaannya tak cukup baik."

"…"

"Ya! Tak usah berteriak!"

"…"

"Setelah Ahjumma dan In Young Eonni keluar, Noona akan melihat keadaan Minwoo. Kau tenang saja. Hati-hati, eoh?"

Ahra menutup sambungan telepon itu. Lagi-lagi menghela nafas mendapati reaksi sang adik yang kelewat panic. Kyuhyun itu benar-benar.

* * *

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan-pelan di dalam kamarnya dan Donghae, menggendong tas ranselnya, Kyuhyun berjinjit berjalan menuju pintu. Ia harus benar-benar memastikan bahwa Donghae sudah terlelap nyenyak.

Gurat lelah terpeta jelas di wajah Donghae. Setelah meminum susu hangat yang dibelinya, Donghae langsung jatuh tertidur.

Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya juga lelah, walau sudah beristirahat selama dua jam. Tetapi bila mengikuti jadwal pulang hyungdeulnya, ia akan semakin lama menemui Minwoo. Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar merindukan bayinya itu.

In Young noona pun tak ada menghubunginya untuk memberitahu keadaan Minwoo. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah meminta kepada In Young noona bila terjadi sesuatu dengan Minwoo. Tapi ini tak ada satupun telpon yang Kyuhyun terima.

Taemin sudah mengirimnya pesan bahwa ia sudah berhasil keluar dari kamar dan sekarang sudah menunggu di depan lift. Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan pelan. Ia tadi sudah memanggil room boy untuk menunggu di depan kamarnya. Membantunya untuk mengunci pintu dari depan. Ia tak mungkin membawa kunci dan melakukan hal itu sendiri. Bagaimana esok pagi Donghae keluar dari kamar seandainya kunci kamar Kyuhyun bawa.

Memberikan sedikit tip, Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju lift. Dilihatnya Taemin yang berdiri dengan waspada. Takut ada yang melihat tingkah mereka.

Ditepuk pelan pundak Taemin, membuat magnae SHINee itu terlonjak kaget. Tapi langsung menghela nafas lega setelah tahu siapa pelakunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia menekan tombol lift, melangkah masuk dengan ikuti Taemin.

"Bagaimana Minho? Ia tak tahu kau keluar kan?"

"Minho hyung tidur seperti kodok." Jawab Taemin. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

"Kau tidak masalahkan ikut dengan ku, Taemin-ah?" nada bertanya Kyuhyun itu terdengar sedikit ragu dan tak yakin.

Taemin memberikan senyum menenangkan untuk hyungnya itu. "Tak masalah. Aku juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Minwoo, hyung."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, ia sudah menjajikan sesuatu kepada Taemin bila Taemin bersedia ikut untuk pulang malam ini juga dengannya. Tahun depan atau setidaknya saat mereka berdua mendapat waktu luang yang cukup panjang, Kyuhyun akan mengajak Taemin berlibur kembali ke Amerika. Dengan semua biaya ia yang menanggung.

Tentu saja tak lupa juga dengan mengajak Minwoo.

Taemin bertanya dengan khawatir mengenai Minwoo, membuat Kyuhyun juga ikut khawatir memikirkan bayinya itu.

"Minwoo bagaimana, hyung?"

"Ahra noona bilang demamnya belum turun juga. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang serius dengan Minwoo. Kau ingat kan Minwoo juga seperti itu ketika ku tinggalkan ke Tokyo dan Beijing kemarin?"

Taemin mengangguk. Ia tak lupa dengan hal itu. Kyuhyun sudah menceritakannya tentang Minwoo yang sakit ketika ditinggal oleh Kyuhyun. Dan kali ini pun terjadi lagi.

Kyuhyun dan Taemin masuk ke dalam taxi yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya. Mereka melaju menuju airport dengan diselingi pembicaraan seputar Minwoo dan menebak-nebak bagaimana reaksi hyungdeul mereka esok hari.

Amerika tak jauh bedanya dengan Korea Selatan. Tak ada kehidupan kota yang mati. Menjelang tengah malam seperti ini pun geliat kehidupan masih berjalan terus menerus. Seperti tak mengenal sesuatu yang dinamakan lelah dan istirahat.

* * *

Donghae keluar dari kamarnya dengan panik. Ditekannya bel kamar Leeteuk tanpa henti. Harus memberitahu hal ini secepatnya.

Bangun dua puluh menit yang lalu, Donghae tak mendapati Kyuhyun tertidur di tempat tidur. Ia sudah memeriksa kamar mandi dan tak mendengar suara air. Donghae juga memeriksa lemari dan tak mendapati satu pun barang milik Kyuhyun.

Magnae Super Junior itu menghilang. Itu yang melintas di kepala Donghae pertama kali setelah benar-benar sadar.

"Leeteuk hyung."

Donghae menggedor pintu karena tidak sabar. Hyungnya itu tak juga membukakan pintu. Tak juga mendapati wajah hyungnya, Donghae beralih ke kamar Siwon. Ia juga menggedor pintu kamar Siwon, menekan bel tanpa henti. Dua menit kemudian, Siwon membuka pintu dengan wajah kusut. Matanya menyipit, belum terbuka sempurna.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Kyunnie menghilang." Jawab Donghae cepat. Ia melangkah menuju kamar Eunhyuk dan menggedornya. Lalu menuju kamar Heechul dan Hankyung, membangunkan keduanya dengan cara yang sama.

Donghae menggedor pintu kamar mereka satu persatu. Sepuluh menit kemudian, sebelas kepala menyembul di pintu, menampakan wajah kusut, lelah, mengantuk, dan kesal.

Menatap mereka semua dengan panik. Lalu berkata, "Kyunnie hilang, hyung! Ia tak ada di kamar. Tasnya juga tak ada. Aku sudah menghubungi ponselnya dan tak angkat. Bagaimana ini?"

Donghae berkata dengan cepat dan penuh kepanikan. Di dalam kepalanya sudah berseliweran berbagai macam hal yang mengerikan, menurut bayangan Donghae.

Ia takut Kyuhyun tersesat lalu diculik. Mereka tak akan mempunyai magnae manis seperti Kyuhyun lagi.

Semuanya memberikan respon yang sama. Mendelik dan menganga tak percaya. Anak ikan itu mengigau? Kyuhyun hilang? Yang benar saja? Tidak mungkin!

"HAH?!"

Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Super Junior. Keempat anggota SHINee pun dalam keadaan yang sama. Tapi setidaknya Minho tak menggedor pintu kamar hyungdeulnya. Ia masih cukup tenang menanggapi ketidakadaan Taemin di tempat tidurnya.

Minho sibuk menelpon Changmin, menanyakan apakah Taemin sedang bersamanya. Tetapi yang didapatkannya adalah teriakan kesal Changmin yang terganggu tidurnya.

Key dan Onew juga sibuk menelpon sunbae mereka guna menanyakan keadaan Taemin. Tapi tak ada satupun yang sedang bersama magnae itu.

Jonghyun pun sudah berulang kali menghubungi ponsel Taemin. Tapi selalu jawaban sama yang didapatkannya. Ponsel Taemin mati. Tak bisa dihubungi.

Member Super Junior dan SHINee dilanda kepanikan, kejengkelan, dan kecemasan mencari keberadaan magnae mereka. Sedangkan yang dicari tengah terlelap dengan tenang di dalam pesawat yang mengantarkan mereka menuju Seoul.

* * *

**Incheon airport.**

Kyuhyun dan Taemin melangkah cukup tenang ketika keluar airport. Tak ada kumpulan ELF dan Shawol yang memenuhi airport seperti biasanya. Mereka semua sepertinya tahu perubahan rencana kepulangan Super Junior dan SHINee.

Satu van hitam milik Super Junior sudah menunggu mereka di airport. Kyuhyun dan Taemin melangkah masuk. Kyuhyun hanya mengulum senyum ketika ditanya oleh manajer Super Junior yang lain.

Ia meminta tolong kepada manajer hyung untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun sudah tak sabar menemui Minwoo.

Tertidur selama perjalan udara dari Amerika menuju Seoul, sudah cukup memulihkan tenaganya lagi. Tapi tidak untuk Taemin, magnae SHINee itu kembali memejamkan matanya setelah menyamankan duduknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum, memang perjalanan yang melelahkan.

Ahra noona sudah memberitahunya bahwa saat ini yang ada di rumah sakit hanya Nyonya Park saja. Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun belum tahu bahwa Minwoo dirawat di rumah sakit. Bisa gawat kalau Eomma-nya tahu.

Mengetahui hanya Nyonya Park hanya yang menjaga Minwoo membuat Kyuhyun cukup lega. Setidaknya ia tidak akan adu debat dengan noona Leeteuk hyungnya. Berbicara baik-baik dengan Nyonya Park lebih mudah daripada berbicara baik-baik dengan In Young noona.

* * *

Taemin menatap miris ke dalam kamar Minwoo. Mereka berdua baru saja tiba di rumah sakit. Setelah menyiapkan penyamaran di dalam van, Kyuhyun dan Taemin melangkah waspada ke dalam rumah sakit. Takut ada yang mengetahui dan menjadi keributan.

Ahra noona sudah menunggu mereka. Noona kesayangan Kyuhyun itu langsung memeluk Kyuhyun setibanya Kyuhyun di depannya.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam kamar Minwoo dan mengejutkan Nyonya Park. Keterkejutan Nyonya Park bertambah ketika melihat Kyuhyun berada di depannya. Putrinya telah memberitahu bahwa Super Junior akan kembali besok. Lalu kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun sudah ada di sini?

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjumma." Ahra menunduk memberi salam.

Nyonya Park tersadar dari kekagetannya. Beliau beranjak dari tempat duduk di sebelah ranjang Minwoo. Minwoo masih tertidur saat ini.

"Kyunnie." Ucap Nyonya Park terbata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, namun matanya hanya tertuju pada Minwoo saja. "Ne Ahjumma, ini aku, Kyuhyun. Apa yang terjadi dengan Minwoo?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan tenang.

Ia melangkah menuju sisi ranjang Minwoo. Lengan kanan bayi itu ditancap oleh jarum infus. Rasa hangat dirasakan telapak tangan Kyuhyun ketika ia mengusap lembut kening Minwoo.

Wajah Minwoo tampak pucat. Dengan gurat gelisah yang ada di sana.

Kyuhyun mengelus pelan pipi Minwoo yang sedikit tirus. Empat hari tidak bertemu saja, pipi chubby Minwoo sudah berubah.

Rasa sedih itu menjalari hati Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka keadaan Minwoo akan seperti ini karena ditinggal olehnya.

Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun mempunyai jadwal yang padat dan tidak hanya di Korea saja. Apa Minwoo akan sakit seperti ini terus?

"Hey baby. Irreona. Appa ada di sini." Kyuhyun berbisik lirih.

Ia masih mengusap lembut pipi Minwoo.

Bayi itu menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya. Merasakan sentuhan yang familiar di pipinya.

Mata yang biasanya berbinar ceria itu nampak sayu. Tak ada semangat di dalamnya. Minwoo merengek gelisah, ia hampir menangis lagi, satu kebiasaan barunya sesaat setelah bangun tidur.

Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, Minwoo menoleh dan mendapati wajah Appanya di sana. Rengekannya semakin nyaring, suara isak pun sudah terdengar.

"Ap..pa." serunya pelan dan terbata.

Kyuhyun merengkuh Minwoo dan menimang bayi itu. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuknya.

Taemin yang melihat pun sudah hampir menangis. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dan Nyonya Park menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bersalah. Sedangkan Ahra, ia menghela nafas lega melihat interaksi antara Kyuhyun dan Minwoo.

"Hey jagoan tak boleh menangis."

"Appa ada di sini, Minwoo-ya."

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cape. Mata saya sudah merah :'(.

Ini dikebut dalam dua jam. Maaf kalau ada typo. Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Maaf tidak menepati janji untuk mengupdate malam itu juga. Maaf kalau chapter kemarin mengecewakan. Maaf kalau chapter ini pun masih tidak bagus, mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian.

Saya sudah berusaha untuk menyelesaikan konflik yang ada.

Maaf juga kalau dialognya hanya sedikit.

Ini saja yang saya bisa tuliskan. Semoga suka.

Ah terima kasih banyak untuk yang mereview :D.

Terima kasih untuk 197 review yang kalian berikan untuk cerita ini hingga chapter kemarin. Mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi ending. Dan maaf kalau endingnya nanti mengecewakan.

*Saya terlalu banyak meminta maaf*

Baiklah. Review lagi ya? :)

Terima kasih untuk yang menunggu cerita ini. Dan terima kasih yang menghargai cerita saya dengan mereviewnya hahaha.

Bye.

Ketemu dichapter selanjutnya.

Suci.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : Kyuhyun's baby?**

**Genre : Family, Frienship**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Taemin, member Super junior, member SHINee**

**Disclaimer : all them belong to themselves and GOD. This is just my story.**

**Warning : Typos. Don't like it? Don't read, okay? dan jangan ngebash.**

**CHAPTER 12**

Kyuhyun memeluk Minwoo dengan gemas. Perkembangan bayi itu begitu pesat setelah bertemu dengannya. Selama dua hari kemarin, Minwoo tak mau makan, hanya asupan infus dan susu saja yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Namun saat ini, bayi mungil berumur sebelas bulan itu dengan lahap menelan sendok demi sendok bubur yang disuapkan kepadanya.

Seraya bersandar di dada Kyuhyun, Minwoo menanti suapan bubur yang selanjutnya dengan riang. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar dan menyambut sesendok bubur dari Taemin.

Sore sudah menjelang. Matahari siap tenggalam di ujung sana. Tetapi Kyuhyun dan Taemin tak ada beranjak kemana pun dari kamar rawat Minwoo sejak tadi.

Walaupun sempat gempar sejenak karena Kyuhyun yang pingsan mendadak setelah memeluk Minwoo. Magnae Super Junior itu juga sempat mendapatkan perawatan karena kelelahan. Membuat Ahra, Taemin dan Nyonya Park berteriak panik.

Terutama Ahra yang panik tidak karuan. Ia khawatir penyakit adiknya itu kambuh. Hanya berisitirahat sebentar lalu langsung melanjutkan penerbangan ke Seoul. Wajah Taemin pun tampak pucat ketika datang. Kedua magnae itu tampak kelelahan. Mereka berisitirahat di ruangan lain.

Minwoo yang melihat Appa-nya kembali dibawa pergi, menghilang dari pandangannya karena dibawa oleh dokter menjerit tak terima. Bayi itu menangis dengan meraung. Bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidur.

Keadaan yang menggemparkan itu semakin membuat Ahra dan Nyonya Park semakin panik. Ahra menitipkan Minwoo kepada Nyonya Park sebentar, lalu mengurus adiknya dan Taemin.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun dan Taemin terlelap dalam tidur mereka, Ahra menenangkan Minwoo agar tidak menangis. Ahra menggendong Minwoo dan membawanya ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Menidurkan bayi itu di sisi kosong tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Infusnya terpaksa dilepas terlebih dahulu. Ahra tak ingin mengambil resiko lain dengan infus yang masih menancap di lengan Minwoo.

Mengetahui kalau aroma tubuh yang dihirupnya adalah aroma tubuh Kyuhyun, Minwoo langsung meringkuk di bawah ketiak Kyuhyun. Bayi itu tak lagi menangis. Wajahnya yang kehilangan ronanya beberapa hari kemarin, mulai kembali merona. Bukannya tertidur. Minwoo berceloteh dengan bahasanya sendiri. Seolah memberitahukan Kyuhyun apa yang sudah terjadi padanya beberapa hari kemarin.

Kyuhyun dan Taemin tertawa geli mendengar cerita Ahra. Minwoo begitu tenang dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Bayi itu kembali menerima sesuap bubur, sesendok bubur terakhirnya.

"Wah anak Appa hebat! Sekarang minum, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun menciumi pipi gempal Minwoo dengan begitu gemas. Ia menerima segelas air putih dengan sedotan berwarna merah, agar memudahkan Minwoo meminumnya yang disodorkan oleh Taemin.

"yung.." Minwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Meminta Taemin untuk menggendongnya. Mendengar suara Minwoo yang memanggilnya, Taemin mengulum senyum, ia mengangkat Minwoo dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Lalu menggendongnya, seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Minwoo.

"kau senang sekali, baby. Senang eoh ada Appa di sini?"

Minwoo tertawa riang. Kedua tangannya menepuk pipi Taemin sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya, ia lega. Lega karena demam Minwoo berangsur-angsur turun. Tak separah dari yang dikatakan oleh Noona-nya.

Membicarakan Noona-nya, Ahra saat ini sudah kembali pulang ke rumah. Setelah mendapatkan telpon dari Eomma, Ahra bergegas pulang. Tak ingin membuat orang tuanya khawatir. Kyuhyun menitipkan salam saja, sebenarnya ia juga ingin pulang ke rumah. Tapi apa daya, dokter mengatakan bahwa Minwoo harus dirawat satu hari lagi untuk benar-benar memulihkan kesehatannya.

Kyuhyun sendiri enggan untuk kembali ke dorm. Ia masih kesal terhadap Leeteuk dan Donghae. Kedua hyungnya itu yang mengetahui keadaan Minwoo tapi tak mau memberitahunya.

Ponsel Donghae yang Kyuhyun pinjam pun sudah ia kembalikan melalui Prince manajer. Biarlah manajer Super Junior itu saja yang memberikan kepada pemiliknya.

Saat keluar dari Incheon Airport tadi, Kyuhyun menghidupkan ponselnya yang sengaja dimatikan. Berpuluh-puluh panggilan terjawab dari seluruh hyungnya dan Henry. Begitu pula dengan banyak pesan yang dikirimkan oleh hyungnya. Menanyakan keberadaannya.

Hanya pesan dari Siwon saja yang Kyuhyun balas. Ia sudah mengancam hyungnya itu untuk tidak memberitahukan yang lain bahwa ia kembali terlebih dahulu ke Korea. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa yang paling panik bila ia tak ada di sekitar hyungdeulnya adalah Siwon. Hyung kesayangan Kyuhyun itu akan seperti orang kebakarang jenggot ketika mencarinya.

Siwon membalas pesan Kyuhyun dengan begitu panjang. Menasehati magnaenya itu agar tak mengulang hal yang sama. Hal yang membuat semua hyungdeulnya dan Henry cemas.

Taemin juga hanya membalas pesan Onew. Baginya, untuk saat ini hanya Onew yang tidak akan membocorkan hal ini kepada yang lain. Biarlah mereka semua tahu ketika sudah sampai di Korea.

"Apa kita kembali ke dorm hari ini, hyung?" Taemin bertanya tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Ia sibuk meladeni keasikan Minwoo yang sedang menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku kembali besok saja, dengan Minwoo sekalian. Kalau kau ingin kembali hari ini, akan ku antar."

"Apa tak apa?" tanya Taemin ragu.

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum tipis. Ia turun dari tempat tidur Minwoo dan duduk di sebelah Taemin, di sofa berwarna biru langit itu. Menepuk pucuk kepala Minwoo. Mencoba mengambil perhatian bayi mungil itu.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Kau yang ku repotkan, Taemin-ah. Akan ku antar," Kyuhyun menatap magnae SHINee itu, menanti bagaimana tanggapan Taemin. "Tentunya dengan mobil Noona. Menunggu Noona datang terlebih dahulu."

Seru Kyuhyun seolah membaca isi kepala Taemin.

"Ah ne."

"Tapi kau sendirian di dorm. Tidak apa-apa?"

Taemin mengangguk pasti. "Aku sudah besar, hyung. Tak akan ada yang menculik."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia mengambil Minwoo dari pangkuan Taemin. Membawa Minwoo ke atas tempat tidurnya. Infus Minwoo sudah tidak dipasang lagi. Walaupun Kyuhyun sendiri khawatir, pasalnya, cairan dalam tubuh Minwoo belum stabil. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mau membuat Minwoo memasang wajah memelas dan sakit karena punggung tangannya yang terasa ngilu karena tusukan jarum.

Kyuhyun melepas baju pasien yang dikenakan oleh Minwoo. Lalu menggelitik perut Minwoo, membuat tawa riang Minwoo menyembur dan memenuhi tempat itu. Kyuhyun menggendong Minwoo dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Memandikan Minwoo seraya bermain air bersama.

Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan hyung evilnya itu. Sampai saat ini pun ia masih tak percaya dengan perubahan kepribadian yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Semua orang pun tahu bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dekat dengan seorang bayi. Tapi saat ini, untuk masalah memandikan, mengajak bercanda, menyuapi makan, dan melakukan segala hal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh perempuan. Bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Kyuhyun.

Gerakan tangannya tampak begitu luwes ketika mengasuh Minwoo. Tatapan matanya begitu teduh ketika menatap wajah terlelap Minwoo. Tawanya terdengar begitu merdu ketika sedang saling bercanda.

Setidaknya 'kenakalan' yang sering dibuatnya di dalam dorm mulai berkurang secara perlahan. Yah meskipun hal itu juga terkadang masih dilakukannya. Terutama ketika Kyuhyun merasa jengkel dengan hyungdeulnya.

Tak memandang siapa pun itu. Mau yang paling disayanginya. Mau yang dekat dengan Minwoo. Semuanya kena keusilannya.

* * *

.

.

"Hyung. Apa Kyuhyunnie sekarang ada di dorm?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Sungmin yang tampak memejamkan matanya. Sungmin menggumam pelan, ia mengerjapkan mata kemudian menoleh ke arah Ryeowook. Suasana di dalam pesawat begitu sepi. Sepertinya semua penumpang tengah tertidur.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Habisnya Manajer hyung santai-santai saja. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Seandainya Kyuhyunnie benar-benar menghilang, Manajer hyung pasti ribut menghubungi siapa pun. Yang kita kenal ataupun tidak kenal."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Memikirkan ucapan Ryeowook. Yang diucapkan oleh Ryeowook itu bisa jadi benar. Bila Kyuhyun benar-benar menghilang seharusnya Manajer hyung akan ribut dan panik. Tapi sejak dari hotel tadi, Manajer hyung tak terlihat panik atau khawatir sedikit pun. Beliau tampak santai, seperti Kyuhyun ada dalam rombongan pulang ini.

Ah pasti ada yang dikerjakan oleh dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Dan pastinya melibatkan Manajer hyung serta Taemin. Sungmin mendengar suara panik Key yang menelpon Leeteuk dan mengabarkan bahwa Taemin ikut menghilang.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua magnae itu? apakah sesuatu yang benar-benar mendesak dan penting sehingga mereka pergi tanpa pamit.

Perasaan Sungmin tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak. Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu ketika mereka semua sampai di dorm nanti.

Yah semoga saja perasaan tidak enak yang melandanya ini bukan merupakan firasat jelek. Semoga saja.

Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobil. Matanya menatap pada gedung tinggi yang berada di depannya. Beberapa penghuninya pasti belum ada di dalam gedung itu. Terutama kelima anak asuhan SM Ent.

Hyungdeulnya belum mendarat di bandara. Masih beberapa jam lagi mereka akan sampai di Incheon airport. Dan Kyuhyun pastikan, mereka tak akan menemukannya di dalam dorm ketika sampai nanti.

"_Jeongmal gomawo_, hyung."

Taemin melepas _safety belt_ kemudian mencangklong tasnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ne. Beristirahat lah. Kau pasti lelah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Taemin-ah. Ingatkan aku bila aku lupa dengan janji yang kukatakan kemarin."

"Tak masalah, hyung. Aku melakukan ini untuk Minwoo. Semoga Minwoo cepat sembuh. Besok aku akan ke dorm hyung."

"Arraseo. Masuk lah."

Taemin membuka pintu dan melangkah turun. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar balik mobilnya, melambaikan tangannya sekilas, lalu kembali menuju arah rumah sakit.

Taemin melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen setelah mobil Kyuhyun benar-benat tak terlihat.

Ah rasanya tubuhnya lelah sekali. Taemin ingin berendam air hangat. Menyantap ramen. Lalu tidur dalam selimut hangatnya. Ia tak mau memusingkan hyungdeulnya yang belum sampai.

Toh nanti mereka juga akan bertemu dengannya bila sudah tiba di dorm.

* * *

.  
.

Dengan sangat pelan Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang rawat Minwoo. Tampak Noona-nya yang terlelap di sofa. Begitu tenang, namun wajahnya mengguratkan kelelahan. Kyuhyun mengulum senyum bersalah.

Dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Ahra dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur di sebelah kanan Minwoo. Sore tadi Kyuhyun meminta tambahan tempat tidur. Ia tahu Noona-nya tak akan meninggalkannya sendirian untuk menjaga Minwoo. Noona-nya pasti akan memaksa ikut.

Inyoung Noona, Donghwa dan Nyonya Park sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kyuhyun mengantar Eomma Leeteuk tersebut ke rumahnya, yang disambut dengan pekikan terkejut dari Inyoung. Yang terpecaya bahwa Kyuhyun ada di depan pintu rumahnya. Adiknya saja masih dalam penerbangan menuju Korea.

_"Jangan beritahu Leeteuk hyung, noona. Aku pulang terlebih dahulu." _Pesan Kyuhyun terhadap Inyoung. Ia tak mau hyungdeulnya tahu bahwa ia sudah ada di Korea terlebih dahulu.

Inyoung mengangguk paham. Setelah memastikan bahwa Eomma Leeteuk sudah masuk ke dalam, Kyuhyun berpamitan pulang. Setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena telah menemani dan membawa Minwoo ke rumah sakit.

Donghwa pun memberikan reaksi yang sama dengan yang diberikan oleh Inyoung. Ia terkejut mendapati Taemin ada di kamar rawat Minwoo. Taemin menceritakan semuanya agar hyung dari Donghae itu tak terburu-buru menghubungi adiknya. Tidak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun masuk. Membuat Donghwa semakin terkejut saja.

Berarti yang mengirimnya pesan dan menanyakan keadaan Minwoo dengan begitu detail adalah Kyuhyun. Donghwa baru menyadari perbedaan gaya penulisan pesan yang dibacanya ketika sudah berada di dalam mobilnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Minwoo. Menarik kursi dengan pelan. Tangannya menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Minwoo. Lalu mengusap kepala Minwoo dengan sayang. Kyuhyun mendaratkan ciumannya di atas kening Minwoo.

Kemudian naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Tidur dengan Minwoo yang langsung menyusup di bawah ketiaknya. Kyuhyun terkekeh lirih. Matanya sudah mulai perih. Tubuhnya mulai memberikan reaksi kelelahan akibat konser kemarin dan penerbangan jauh yang langsung diambilnya tanpa beristirahat cukup. Tubuhnya begitu lelah. Beberapa bagian tulangnya juga mulai terasa ngilu.

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit ruang rawat Minwoo. Memperhatikan langit-langit kamar yang dicat menyerupainya langit sore.

Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Membayangkan reaksi Donghae yang terkejut dan panik ketika tak mendapatinya di kamar hotel. Membayangkan Heechul dan Kangin yang marah karena ia tak kunjung ada ketika akan naik ke dalam bis. Membayangkan wajah panik Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Siwon yang tak bisa menghubungi ponselnya, ketiga orang itu lah yang paling banyak menghubungi ponselnya.

Serta membayangkan wajah panik milik Changmin. Sahabatnya itu pasti ikut kalang kabut saat mendengar kabar menghilangnya.

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa. Membayangkan wajah-wajah panik hyungdeulnya cukup menyenangkan baginya. Rasakan! Batin Kyuhyun. Siapa suruh menyembunyikan hal itu kepadanya. Sudah tahu ia begitu khawatir dengan Minwoo yang tak sehat ketika ditinggal, Leeteuk malah menyuruh semuanya untuk tidak memberitahunya.

Walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga ingin berjalan-jalan dan menikmati suasana di sana. Kyuhyun tak yakin hyungdeulnya menikmati perjalanan mereka dengan tenang.

Tunggulah besok di dorm apa yang akan terjadi.

* * *

.  
.

Super Junior mendarat di Incheon Airport dengan selamat. Wajah mereka tampak segar ketika turun dari pesawat. Tak ada wajah kusut dan kuyu karena kelelahan. Tapi tidak untuk rasa khawatir dan cemas. Hampir seluruh member Super Junior memikirkan keberadaan magnae mereka yang tak tahu dimana.

Mereka melangkah dengan cepat. Menyapa ELF yang sudah mau menunggu kepulangan mereka dengan ceria. Seperti biasa, mereka akan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ketika mendengar ELF yang mengelukan nama mereka.

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam dua van yang akan membawa mereka menuju dorm. Di dalam van yang pertama ada Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Sungmin dan Shindong. Di van yang kedua ada Yesung, Ryeowook, Heechul, Hankyung, Kibum, Zhoumi, dan Henry.

"Hyung. Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyunnie?" Leeteuk bertanya pada Prince manajer yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ia baik-baik saja." sahut Manajer hyung santai.

Semuanya mengernyitkan kening heran. Santai sekali menjawabnya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa saja. Mencurigakan.

"Hyung ada yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Kangin curiga.

"Aniyo."

"Dimana Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Siwon taksabar.

Prince manajer menoleh dan menatap satu persatu wajah anak asuhannya. Ia menyeringai kecil lalu, "Kyuhyun-ah ada di dorm. Bersama dengan Minwoo." jawabnya santai.

"APA?!"

Semuanya berteriak tak percaya.

* * *

Annyeong :D

Lebih tujuh hari dari yang saya janjikan (ada di Bittersweet saya beritahunya).

Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf.

Cukup panjang kah chapter ini?

Semoga iya.

Selamat membaca, ne? :)

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberi review. Untuk 20 pereview di chapter 11. Terima kasih :D

Chapter depan saya janji buat bikin Kyu-Minwoo moment. Saya juga kangen dengan Minwoo :3.

Anyway, Minwoo sudah sembuh. Uwoooooooooo.

Review lagi, ne?

Bye~~

Suci.


End file.
